Survivor Edenia
by TJBambi93
Summary: 16 kombatants from the Mortal Kombat series will be stranded on a small island off of the land of Edenia; separated by their alignment; Earthrealm or Outworld. They will be joined by 2 returning players, with a rivalry to be settled. Who will outwit, outplay, and outlast the other 17 survivors in order to become the Sole Survivor? The winner has been crowned! Rated T for language
1. Cast List

Jeff Probst walked onto a boat, with a pleased look on his face.

"Mortal Kombat. A battle between Earthrealm and Outworld. Hosted by the Elder Gods. Earthrealm must keep on winning, otherwise Shao Kahn, ruler of Outworld, will conquer Earthrealm."

"This season of Survivor, we'll be doing just that. Earthrealm vs Outworld. Joining them will be two returning players, each of them with a rivalry to settle."

The contestants started to be lead, by producers, out onto the boat.

"Last one remaining, as usual, wins a special prize; $1,000,000! Let me give you my perspective of each castaway."

– – – – –

Name: Kenshi

Age: 36

Species: Human

Job: Swordsman

Tribe: Earthrealm

Jeff's Assessment: Kenshi reminds me of No-Face from Redemption Island. Basically, Kenshi is... how I put this... blind just like No-Face. He wears a blindfold over his eyes, and like No-Face, he uses telepathy to see. I think Kenshi is likable, and could win.

– – – – –

Name: Sheeva

Age: 43

Species: Shokan

Job: Master Jailer

Tribe: Outworld

Jeff's Assessment: Say hello to Sheeva, our first four-armed contestant. She is a tough cookie, and I really believe that Sheeva may turn out to be the strongest female contestant we've ever had. In terms of the game? I don't think Sheeva can win, she'll follow more then lead.

– – – – –

Name: Kurtis Stryker

Age: 33

Species: Human

Job: Police Officer

Tribe: Earthrealm

Jeff's Assessment: Being a police officer, I think Stryker is going to be gaining both allies and enemies, depending on how he plays. He's definitely going to be a threat when it comes to challenges, and I think he can lead Earthrealm.

– – – – –

Name: Tomas "Smoke" Vrbada

Age: 33

Species: Human

Job: Ninja

Tribe: Earthrealm

Jeff's Assessment: I like Smoke, but he is rather mysterious. Akin to his name, smoke emits from his body. If Smoke gets into a good alliance, he can go deep into the game.

– – – – –

Name: Noob Saibot "Bi-Han"

Age: 33

Species: Wraith

Job: Netherrealm Guardian

Tribe: Outworld

Jeff's Assessment: Don't be fooled by his name, Noob is a demon in challenges. A servant of Quan Chi, I believe Noob Saibot is going to be a fierce competitor, but also a feared one. If he isn't on good terms with his tribe, they'll boot him soon.

– – – – –

Name: Sindel

Age: 53

Species: Human

Job: Queen

Tribe: Outworld

Jeff's Assessment: Sindel is the Queen of Edenia, where the season is taking place. Her knowledge of the islands might help her tribe out early, but otherwise, I believe her status as Queen will make her an early target.

– – – – –

Name: Sektor

Age: 33

Species: Cyborg (Formally Human)

Job: Lin Kuei Cyborg

Tribe: Outworld

Jeff's Assessment: Sektor is a unique character. He shows no mercy whatsoever, and is filled with anger and ruthlessness. I believe that while Sektor might be useful in competitions, I believe his social game is horrible.

– – – – –

Name: Kano

Age: 36

Species: Human

Job: Weapons Dealer

Tribe: Outworld

Jeff's Assessment: Kano holds little to no loyalty to anyone, preferring to work on his own. He reminds me of Shadow from SEGA All Stars in a way. But unlike Shadow, he'll make alliances and deals in order to save his own hide, and then backstab them when he feels like it.

– – – – –

Name: Ermac

Age: 25

Species: Fusion of Souls

Job: Enforcer

Tribe: Outworld

Jeff's Assessment: Ermac isn't just one person, he is a legion of souls that he has collected. Because of this, he refers to himself as we, us, or our. Ermac is a force to be reckoned with, and I fully believe he'll go deep into the game.

– – – – –

Name: Jade

Age: 25

Species: Human

Job: Ninja

Tribe: Earthrealm

Jeff's Assessment: Jade's a tough cookie, but then again, this is Mortal Kombat, most of the competitors in this season are going to be strong players. I believe Jade is going to be a strong strategist, and might pull off some big moves to further her game.

– – – – –

Name: Raiden

Age: 42

Species: Elder God

Job: God of Thunder

Tribe: Earthrealm

Jeff's Assessment: Protector of Earthrealm, Raiden is the God of thunder. I believe Raiden is going to be a huge asset for Earthrealm, and possibly lead them into victory over Outworld.

– – – – –

Name: Quan Chi

Age: 41

Species: Demon

Job: Sorcerer

Tribe: Outworld

Jeff's Assessment: I think Quan Chi will bring some new strategies to the table. He's a powerful sorcerer, and I believe he will use his vast knowledge to his advantage. We'll see how Quan Chi does, he'll greatly surprise me out here.

– – – – –

Name: Rain

Age: 22

Species: Human

Job: Prince

Tribe: Outworld

Jeff's Assessment: Being the youngest guy out here, Rain has something to prove. I believe he's the least evil out of anyone on the Outworld tribe, and that might make him an early target. But I hope Rain pulls out an underdog win.

– – – – –

Name: Sub-Zero "Kuai Liang"

Age: 23

Species: Human

Job: Ninja / Cyromancer

Tribe: Earthrealm

Jeff's Assessment: Cold as ice, Sub-Zero is not to be taken lightly. We might actually run into a plot line we never had before, as Sub-Zero's older brother is on the other tribe, Noob Saibot, who was killed and revived by the sorcerer Quan Chi. We'll see how that plays out.

– – – – –

Name: Nightwolf

Age: 33

Species: Human

Job: Native American Shaman

Tribe: Earthrealm

Jeff's Assessment: Oh boy, Nightwolf. What's there to say about this guy? He's very skilled in the mental challenges and he can be physical when needed. If Raiden doesn't end up leading Earthrealm, I'm putting in the bets for Nightwolf to be their leader. He's got a big heart.

– – – – –

Name: Kabal

Age: 26

Species: Human

Job: Former Criminal

Tribe: Earthrealm

Jeff's Assessment: Kabal is asking for a sympathy vote, even more so then Kenshi. He's basically out here on life support. He was burned alive by Kintaro, a tiger shokan, and with Kano's help, Kabal was given a respirator to help with breathing. I hope Kabal pulls it through.

– – – – –

Jeff smiled, "The two returning players are ruthless players of Survivor that have each played twice, and they have a rivalry to settle. Several fans might already know who they are, so to all of you gamers, mice, puppets, and nerds? Stay tuned."

– – – – –

Survivor Edenia will be premiering soon. There really isn't a date set. But they won't be uploaded at the same time as Ultimates is. The next thing I'll work on is Ultimates Ep. 5, which is close to being finished, while the premiere of Edenia will be uploaded a few days later. So, I hope you enjoy the cast!


	2. Episode 1 Survivor In Politics

Jeff Probst was driving a speed boat around several islands.

"We are here in Earthrealm, around the islands surrounding Edenia! It is here that 16 new Survivors will be marooned here, with one goal in mind; becoming the last one standing to win the million dollar prize!"

There were two other boats heading out, one blue, and one green. On the blue boat, among the contestants, was a older man with a straw hat and glowing eyes, a blue-clad ninja with a frosty mist around his hands, and a swordsman with a blindfold covering his eyes.

On the green boat, among the contestants, was a bald guy with markings on his body and a very serious, yet devious expression on his face, a ninja that was dressed all in black, and an older women with very long white and black hair with pure white eyes.

"They come from all walks of life here in the world of Mortal Kombat. They each have their own individual story."

"_I fear no mortal. Shokan are meant to be strong, fearsome beings. I may be a woman, but I'm far from weak. I'll tell you that right now. Outworld will benefit from me." - Sheeva_

"_I am an Apache warrior and shaman. I do not cling to the past. I look forward to the future, and guide those to succession. In Survivor, I plan to lead the winners to their victory, including myself." - Nightwolf_

"_I'm a former member of the Lin Kuei clan of assassins, after they started turning their members into cyborgs. Two of my old friends were turned into cyborgs, and me and my friend, Sub-Zero, have been evading them ever since. I'm not a quitter." - Smoke_

"_I am of Edenian blood, being a prince of Edenia. Looking at the rest of my tribe, I definitely feel like the outcast. I'm no shokan, cyborg, or sorcerer or anything of the sort. I am Prince Rain, and I'm here to play the game of Survivor." - Rain_

"But these Mortal Kombatants are about to be joined by two former players! These two players are looking for revenge! Their rivalry in Heroes vs. Villains is about to be settled. 39 days, 18 people, ONE Survivor!"

**Earthrealm: Jade, Kabal, Kenshi, Nightwolf, Raiden, Smoke, Stryker, and Sub-Zero**

**Outworld: Ermac, Kano, Noob Saibot, Quan Chi, Rain, Sektor, Sheeva, and Sindel**

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the shore, and all sixteen contestants walked off their boats, and onto their tribe colored mats. Earthrealm was blue, and Outworld was light green. They appeared to be in some arena.

"Welcome to Survivor Edenia!"

Everyone nodded and clapped, a few of them cheering.

Jeff looked at the older man in the straw hat.

"What's your name?"

"I am Raiden." he replied.

"Raiden, tell me about your tribe. From what I recall, aren't you the protector of Earthrealm?" asked Jeff.

Raiden nodded, "That is correct. I am the God of Thunder, and also Earthrealm's Protector. I assure you that Outworld will be eliminated."

Jeff turned to a black and red clad man, his face covered by wraps except for his glowing green eyes and nose.

"Name?"

"We are Ermac." he replied.

"So Ermac, Raiden made a big statement against your tribe. How do you reply?"

"We do not fear Earthrealm. We will fight until our last breath. Outworld will reign control." Ermac stated.

"Well, we have some twists to reveal to you, and this is your first twist."

Jeff turned around, and from what the other sixteen contestants could see, was another boat.

"_This was interesting to say the least. Are we getting more tribe members, possibly?" - Sub-Zero_

"_I don't care if there's twists, I'm gonna be walking away with that million dollars. I came to collect, and collect I shall." - Kano_

"_Twists, twists, and more twists. What's next? Eliminated contestants getting killed on the island? Wishful thinking." - Kenshi_

The boat parked up on shore, and two figures jumped out of it, one large, and one small. Everyone was trying to get a good luck at them.

"Show yourselves." stated Sektor. Both he and Sheeva appeared to be getting ready for combat.

Soon, the two figures showed themselves to the contestants. It was Angry Video Game Nerd and Limberg. AVGN has appeared in Reals vs. OCs, and Heroes vs. Villains, while Limberg has appeared in Distant, and Heroes vs. Villains as well.

"As you can see, we have Angry Video Game Nerd, and Limberg. They have each returned to play for the million dollar prize, and settle the score on their rivalry."

Jeff then tossed two bags, one to AVGN, and one to Limberg. Both of them opened the bags, and found their buff inside, along with a map to their new home. AVGN had a blue buff, while Limberg had a light green buff.

"Angry Video Game Nerd will be joining Earthrealm, while Limberg will be a member of Outworld."

Both of them joined their respective tribe, with shaking hands and some even hugged them.

"Now, we have a second twist to get to." continued Jeff.

Jeff walked over to each contestant, and handed out parchments and pens to each of them.

"You are all going to make your first vote right now. As you can see, we are all inside of an arena. This place... is Redemption Island."

Everyone was shocked to hear that. AVGN immediately muttered a curse word.

"_Redemption Island does not scare me in the slightest. I'll prove you wrong if you dare question me." - Sindel_

"_The fact that Redemption Island is back in play worries me. Now if I blindside someone, they could come back into the game, and get their much needed revenge." - Stryker_

"_Oh boy. I never played with Redemption Island before, squinky, and I still don't want to. But it's just one more part of the game that I get to experience. Who knows, maybe I'll dominate here." - Limberg_

"On that parchment I gave you, you are going to vote off one player from your team. Angry Video Game Nerd and Limberg are immune for this vote. The person with the most votes will be left here on Redemption Island, and will face off in the first duel tomorrow."

"_#$%$. #$%#$. #$%#. I'm scared now. I just hope Outworld doesn't look at me and go, 'Hey! You don't deserve to be here!'." - Kano_

"_I got extremely worried about this vote. I don't know if Earthrealm likes or dislikes me just yet. I really don't want to be on Redemption Island this early in the game." - Kenshi_

Everyone walked off, and started writing down a name on the parchment. Most of their hearts were beating heavily.

After all eighteen votes were sent to Jeff, he read them to himself, before nodding.

"With a vote of 4-3-2..."

…

…

…

…

…

"...Jade, Earthrealm has chosen you to stay on Redemption Island."

Jade, the only woman on Earthrealm, gave her tribe the death stare as she walked off of her mat, and joined up with Jeff.

"And Outworld... in a close 5-4 vote..."

…

…

…

…

…

"...Rain, Outworld has chosen you to stay behind on Redemption Island."

Rain rolled his eyes at the decision, and removed himself off of the Outworld mat to join up with Jeff and Jade.

"With this decision, Jade and Rain will stay here on Redemption Island. The winner of the first duel will rejoin his or her tribe tomorrow, and the loser goes home. Redemption Island will still be in play afterwards, however. Keep that in mind. Angry Video Game Nerd and Limberg each have a map to your new home, follow the map, and enjoy your 39 day stay on Edenia."

**Earthrealm: Angry Video Game Nerd, Kabal, Kenshi, Nightwolf, Raiden, Smoke, Stryker, and Sub-Zero**

**Outworld: Ermac, Kano, Limberg, Noob Saibot, Quan Chi, Sektor, Sheeva, and Sindel**

_**Redemption Island: Jade and Rain**_

– – – – –

Earthrealm Day 1

The 8 blue-buffed tribe members entered their new campsite. Most were still in shock over the whole Redemption Island twist.

"What do you think will happen?" asked Smoke, looking at Kabal and Sub-Zero.

Kabal shrugged, "Guess one of those two will return to the game That's all we know."

"_So uh, we voted Jade off, I guess you could say. Either way, we're not too sure if she'll defeat Rain and return to our tribe or not." - Kabal_

"We'll just have to adapt to the new situation," said Nightwolf, listening in on their conversation, "If she returns, we'll deal with it. After all, only four individuals voted against her."

Smoke nodded at Nightwolf's words, "You have a point."

Meanwhile, Raiden and AVGN were opening the crate that was nearby their flag.

"Time for another $#%$ing round of this," muttered AVGN, reaching in and grabbing a machete.

Raiden examined all of the items inside the crate, "Only a machete, pots, pans, knifes, but nothing essential."

"_We only have a limited amount of supplies, but no food, shelter, or water. We'll have to create all of that naturally." - Raiden_

"So about that fire now.." started AVGN, walking off. Raiden stopped him.

"There is no need. Stand back, Angry Video Game Nerd." stated Raiden, walking after him.

AVGN glared at him unknowingly, "What do you mean you piece of-"

Nightwolf placed a hand on AVGN's shoulder, "Restrain, brethren. Raiden is the God of Thunder. He shall make the fire on his own."

"_I ain't # $#ing backing down this time. This time it's all or nothing! And that %#$%ing puppet mouse is not going to stop me! But this Raiden guy might be a piece of work, in all honesty." - Angry Video Game Nerd_

After Stryker and Kabal dug a fire pit and got the wood needed to set it up, Raiden stood in front of it, and shouted some weird chant, throwing his hands up into the sky.

"Holy #$%#!" shouted AVGN, falling down onto the ground.

Electricity fell down upon Raiden, appearing to charge him up. After the electricity faded away from the sky, Raiden shot the electricity back out onto the fire pit. Almost immediately the wood stacked up caught aflame.

Stryker clapped, "Awesome, man!"

"_Oh hell yeah, I believe Earthrealm is setting up to be a strong team. We may have lost someone already, but none of that really matters in the long run. You gotta look at whats ahead." - Stryker_

Kenshi helped AVGN up to his feet, and he turned to look at Raiden, "Now that was # $ ing awesome."

Raiden bowed in front of him, and walked away.

"_Raiden, at first thought, I thought was a cocky mother $ #er. Now? I have got to align with this guy. He's strong, he's apparently charismatic, and I think he's going to give me a # $ ing million dollars." - Angry Video Game Nerd_

– – – – –

Outworld Day 1

The eight light-green buffed members of Outworld entered their new camp.

"Well, my queen," stated Quan Chi, bowing in front of Sindel, "You know all about Edenia, please, lead the way."

Sindel scoffed at Quan Chi, and walked away towards the crate, "We're already here, sorcerer. Save the bowing for later."

"_I do not trust Quan Chi. Sorcerers cannot be trusted whatsoever. I automatically know that he and the wraith Noob Saibot will be working together. That's his servant, no doubt." - Sindel_

Sindel looked over at Sheeva, and called her over, "Sheeva! Break the crate open!"

Sheeva nodded, grinning as she stretched her four arms out, cracking her fingers out. She walked over to the crate, and picked it up with all four arms, and managed to break it into four pieces. All of the contents fell onto the floor.

"Nice going, squinky." muttered Limberg.

"_Well, damn, squinky. Sheeva's got four arms, but a brain? I don't think so. I can see where her loyalty lies. That so-called queen Sindel. But... hrrmm... maybe that's not so much a bad idea.." - Limberg_

Quan Chi stepped forward, not letting himself get cornered, "Kano? Noob Saibot? Go find wood, please. We're gonna need a fire before dawn."

Noob Saibot bowed before the sorcerer, "Yes, my lord," and then walked into the woods, with Kano following.

"_I bet the other four votes were against me. Dammit, I'm not a quitter, and sure as hell not intimidated by these guys. Not even Limberg! That rat's done the minute we lose." - Kano_

While they waited for the two to return, Ermac and Sektor picked out a spot for the fire. Sektor looked behind him, watching Sindel, Sheeva, and Limberg work on the shelter.

"No matter what the Queen says," noted Sektor, "I'm not her slave."

Ermac nodded, "We agree. Queen Sindel does not rule us."

"_We entered this contest to win a million dollars. We will not be bossed around by the Queen to help her win the million dollars. So it seems, at least." - Ermac_

Once Noob and Kano returned, Ermac and Sektor used the wood that they had collected to make the fire pit. Sektor, being a cyborg and having a bunch of tools and gadgets on him, happened to have a flamethrower built on him. With a few button presses on his wrist, he shot out a few flames from his fingers, setting the wood in the pit on fire.

"Good for us!" hooted Kano, pounding his chest, "Now we have the upper hand over Earthrealm. Especially since we got rid of the weakest link!"

"Rain could always come back," warned Noob, "Be wary of that."

Kano rolled his eyes at what Noob said and walked away. But his cybernetic eye was watching Limberg cautiously.

"_Limberg's a sneaky fellow, but I'm just as good as he is. Trust me. When he's gone, you'll be seeing a new puppet master around here." - Kano_

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 1

Jade and Rain were relaxing in the shelter, talking about stuff.

"Well, tomorrow is the day," noted Rain, "One of stays... the loser goes."

Jade shrugged, "Sad, really... but in the end, it's what we gotta do."

"_Rain and I are both Edenia residents. I'm a servant of Queen Sindel, and he's a orphaned prince. Our duel will determine who stays, and who goes." - Jade_

Rain turned to look at his comrade, "If you win, give them hell. Teach both Outworld and Earthrealm a lesson they'll never forget."

Jade nodded, giving him a light smile.

"_I'm worried about going up against Jade in the duel. She's a nimble ninja, and I'm not as skilled as her. I might be the son of Argus, God and protector of Edenia, but even demi-gods can be defeated." - Rain_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes had to send in 2 people from their tribe to come and watch the duel at hand. Earthrealm chose AVGN and Kabal, and Outworld chose Noob Saibot and Limberg.

"We'll now bring in the competitors for today's duel."

Both Jade and Rain walked out into the duel arena.

"Welcome to Redemption Arena. Angry Video Game Nerd, Kabal, Noob Saibot, and Limberg have all come to watch you compete in the challenge."

"_This should be interesting. If Jade were to win the duel, that could be trouble for our tribe, and it's only Day 2. It shouldn't be this crazy." - Kabal_

"_Rain was our weakest link, so if he comes back, we'll vote him right back out, squinky! It's that simple, and that easy." - Limberg_

"This is it. One shot to stay in the game. Winner stays and the loser is out for good. But before we begin... Jade, Rain? Swap your buffs."

Both Jade and Rain blinked at the request, but complied. Jade now had an Outworld buff, and Rain had an Earthrealm buff.

"If you win this challenge, not only do you return to the main game, but you will join the opposite tribe. This could mean for a whole new adventure and fate for you. Here's how the challenge works: you will balance a pot on the end of this balance beam. You will hold the balance beam up with only one foot. If the pot falls off, you are out. The last one standing will win the duel and return to the game. Let's get started."

"_My rival is Edenian. I apologize Prince Rain, but I'm here to win the game. If I have to defeat you to continue, I will not back down." - Jade_

"_I hope I defeat Jade. I could go to a better tribe, and hopefully fit in. I could've never fit in with Outworld." - Rain_

Both duelists got situated and ready for the challenge to begin.

"This challenge is on..."

– 30 minutes in... –

Both Jade and Rain looked comfortable to start. Rain was a little worried, looking over at Jade. He knew women had better balance then men did.

Limberg had his eyes on Jade, smirking very subtly to himself, planning very well ahead.

– 1 hour in... –

As the duelists were battling it out, Kabal whispered over to AVGN, "If Rain wins, does he go first?"

AVGN shrugged, "Who #$%#ing knows at this point."

Both Jade and Rain's legs were beginning to wobble a little. Keeping it positioned the way it was for a complete hour was beginning to take its toll on them. Rain looked up at AVGN and Kabal for moment, and then back to Jeff.

– 1 hour, 30 minutes in... –

Just then, one person gave up, and their pot smashed the tile beneath them...

…

…

…

…

…

"Rain drops out! JADE STAYS ALIVE AND WILL RETURN!"

Everyone clapped for Jade. Limberg kept his subtle smirk.

"Congrats, Jade. You've won the duel, and you will return to the game as part of the Outworld tribe. As for you Rain, the game is officially over for you. Not a very long stay, but sadly, that is your fate in this game. Pull your buff off, and leave Redemption Island." said Jeff, sadly.

Rain waved at the other Survivors as he walked up to the urn and threw the blue buff into the fire, before sliding away on what appeared to be water, by the use of his powers.

"Jade, you are now a member of Outworld, and Earthrealm is already down in numbers 9 to 8. This might be interesting as the game gets going. Before you leave, winning the duel does allow Earthrealm to leave with a parting gift."

Jeff tossed Kabal flint.

"Flint, for fire. I know you have players that have powers to make fire, but can flint be voted off? Nope. Also, Redemption Island is still in play, get voted out, and you'll be here. I will see you all for the first immunity challenge."

– – – – –

**Rain's Final Words**

"It's a bit painful, knowing that I'm already out of the game Day 2, but it's how the game had to go this time around. I don't know how I would've played, and maybe I never will. But I'm glad Jade is back in. Jade, Queen Sindel, please make Outworld a living hell."

**Earthrealm: Angry Video Game Nerd, Kabal, Kenshi, Nightwolf, Raiden, Smoke, Stryker, and Sub-Zero**

**Outworld: Ermac, Jade, Kano, Limberg, Noob Saibot, Quan Chi, Sektor, Sheeva, and Sindel**

– – – – –

Outworld Day 2

Everyone welcomed Jade into their campsite. For the most part, Jade was not as disliked by Outworld as they did some of the other Earthrealmers, as Jade was once aligned with Outworld and Shao Kahn.

"Welcome, Miss Jade," bowed Quan Chi, which made Sindel roll her eyes at his gesture, "Please, make yourself feel welcome."

Jade smiled, and bowed back, "I shall indeed, sorcerer."

"_I defeated Prince Rain at the duel today, and here I am, as a member of Outworld. I don't feel very safe here, but I will make best of the situation at hand." - Jade_

A little while later, everyone sort of scattered around, doing chores and whatnot. Except for three, that is; Quan Chi, Limberg, and Sindel were out walking around in the forest.

"I have been nothing but loyal to you, my Queen," smiled Quan Chi, "You know where I stand on this issue."

Sindel raised an eyebrow, "So you were never planning to kill the emperor or me at all?"

Quan Chi smirked and shook his head. Limberg listened in, sighing a little.

"_So what are we playing again? Survivor in politics, squinky? Hell no! I came here to play! I hope these dummies did as well! Then again... play like dummies, then my victory will come at no charge!" - Limberg_

Sindel glared at Quan Chi for a few moments, before nodding, "Very well then. What's your plan, then?"

Quan Chi held up four fingers, "Myself, Noob Saibot, and you two. A powerful foursome. Nothing can stand in between us."

"_I have a master plan in store for my game. I'm a master at strategy, and know exactly what I'm doing. I have my loyal servant in Noob Saibot, and I align myself with two of the more stronger players. They would be fools to go after me." - Quan Chi_

Limberg smirked, "Great idea, squinky. And to get more control, why not bring in Jade? We get her, that's majority, you know."

"I like that idea, Limberg," replied Quan Chi, "You two can handle that. As long as you two are loyal, and she's loyal, then Noob Saibot and myself are loyal to you."

After one more bow, he left the area.

Sindel snarled at him silently, walking over to Limberg, whispering, "Do not trust him. He's very deceitful."

"_Quan Chi, I'll be keeping a sharp eye on you. Not only I, but Sheeva as well! If I find out you're being a snake, you'll be out of here in a blink! Mark my words." - Sindel_

"I don't really trust him either, squinky. He's starting to give me signs of being another Rizzo-like player," replied Limberg, "Got any ideas?"

Sindel nodded, "I have Sheeva. She's my servant, as Quan Chi refers to her as. I view her more as a worthy ally. If you can find one more ally, and include Jade in with us, we still have control."

Limberg smirked, "I'm liking that idea, Sindel, squinky."

"_My only choices for a fifth person are limited, squinky. Ermac, Kano, or Sektor? Well, scrap Kano, I do not trust his ass at all. So it's between Sektor, a cyborg, or Ermac, who apparently is a fusion of many souls. Crazy alliance in the making, folks." - Limberg_

– – – – –

Earthrealm Day 2

AVGN wasn't really happy at the events of Redemption Island.

"No Rain, no Jade, #$ Redemption Island." muttered AVGN.

Stryker sighed, "Well, we're still a strong team no matter what. We're not going to give up just because we've lost Jade to Outworld."

"_I never quit at anything I do. Are we gonna kiss the floor and allow Outworld to run us over? Of course not, you're insane. Since I'm a police officer, that's basically like me handing in my badge." - Stryker_

"I agree with Stryker," noted Raiden, "We will be fine as long as we find our inner strengths."

AVGN rolled his eyes, nodding, "Yeah, yeah, you have a point."

Nightwolf stepped forward, crossing his arms, "Let's focus on winning, brethren. No more complaints on losing."

"_Let's not worry about the past. There's nothing we can do to change the past. What we can do is change the future. If we work hard, we will win in the future." - Nightwolf_

Everyone nodded at Nightwolf's words, and they all went about their chores.

Stryker and Kabal were busy by the fire, giving the flint a go. Kabal was striking the flint with one of his hookswords.

"Glad we got the flint today," smirked Kabal, "We may be down a member, but in the long run, we've got fire forever, now."

"_So what if we lost Jade to Outworld, we still get flint in the form of fire, now that's all fine and dandy, don't you agree?" - Kabal_

Stryker nodded at Kabal's words, "I totally agree man. Besides, we're up against a more villainous group of people. Things will get crazy over there then over here."

"Oh hell yeah, I agree with you on that." chuckled Kabal. With one more strike of his hooksword, the flint sparked onto the pit, and set the wood aflame, "There we go."

Kabal handed the flint back to Stryker. As Stryker was about to place it in his pocket, he noticed the writing engraved onto the flint.

"Hey Kabal, check this out." said Stryker, tapping his comrade's shoulder. Kabal leaned over to check what Stryker had.

"What is it?"

"_Apparently, on the flint, was a little written message. The message was talking about the hidden immunity idol. That's a pretty big thing, and a useful tool, from what I watched." - Stryker_

"It's a clue to the hidden immunity idol," explained Stryker, "This could come in handy."

Kabal smirked, nodding, "Yes it will. Allies?"

Stryker nodded, and shook Kabal's hand.

"_Kabal and I were partners in the law enforcement, so choosing an ally wasn't that hard of a choice. I just hope we don't become targets in the future." - Stryker_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for your first immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's immunity challenge, you will be running an obstacle course. 3 people will run the first part. In the first part you will climb up a web of strung up coconuts and then throw yourselves up and over a wall, which slants downward on the other end. Once all three are over the wall you will then choose one tribe member to dig up a machete and use it to cut through a rope holding a net full of coconuts. Once you release the coconuts, three other tribe members will start on the second part. In this part you will throw the coconuts throw hoops into another net. If you miss the hoop it doesn't count. Once enough coconuts have been thrown onto the net, the net will drop down with the weight given, raising a flag. First tribe to finish, wins immunity."

Jeff revealed to them the immunity idol, which was a tiki statue of Shao Kahn, emperor of Outworld.

"Win immunity, you don't have to attend tribal council, and you cannot be voted out of this game. Let's get started."

Earthrealm

Runners: Kabal, Kenshi, and Smoke

Cutting the Rope: Kenshi

Coconut Tossers: AVGN, Nightwolf, and Stryker

Outworld

Runners: Jade, Limberg, and Noob Saibot

Cutting the Rope: Jade

Coconut Tossers: Kano, Sektor, and Sheeva

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All six runners started to clamber up the coconut-strung web. Outworld's runners were a little more nimbler and swifter then Earthrealm's, so Outworld managed to gain a lead over Earthrealm. But it didn't take much longer for Earthrealm to catch up.

Noob Saibot summoned his shadow clone, with the help of him, the shadow clone climbed up to the top with help from Noob. The shadow clone helped up Limberg and Jade, but since the wall was slanted on the other end, the shadow clone kept failing to grab without slipping down. With Earthrealm, it was another story. Smoke teleported up to the top of the wall, and pulled Kenshi and Kabal up and over. Earthrealm gained the lead.

Kenshi pulled out his sword, and started to slice away at the rope without digging for the machete, not needing it. Outworld didn't take long to get organized again. Noob's shadow clone helped up Jade, Limberg, and Noob himself. Noob Saibot pulled his shadow clone back inside of him, and Outworld got to the machete part.

Kenshi took his time with the rope, while Jade dug for it. Eventually Jade found it, and started to hack away at the rope. Both Kenshi and Jade finished chopping through the ropes, and all of the coconuts fell to the ground.

AVGN, Nightwolf, Stryker, Sheeva, Sektor, and Kano started throwing coconuts through the hoops. Outworld's throwers seemed to be throwing rather strongly, and missing the hoops, while Earthrealm got a few through the first time, thanks to Nightwolf's perfect aim and Stryker's good accuracy.

Eventually Sektor got Outworld back on track, and they started making progress. AVGN wasn't making many good shots, but Nightwolf helped him out as the challenge went along. Earthrealm still had a small lead over Outworld.

Eventually... one team won...

…

…

…

…

Earthrealm's net fell to the ground, thus raising the blue flag.

"EARTHREALM WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Earthrealm hugged and cheered.

"Congratulations, Earthrealm! You may be down one member, but that did not stop you, as you are all safe tonight! Outworld, sadly, you have a date with me at tribal council. One of you will be the first person voted off, and sent to Redemption Island. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Outworld Day 3

Not everyone was happy about losing the first immunity challenge. Several, however, were excited. Especially one particular sorcerer.

"_Going to tribal council will be interesting, and quite honestly I've been looking quite forward to it. I've made my alliance, now we just need to pick a target." - Quan Chi_

Quan Chi met up with Sindel and Limberg in the forest.

"I was thinking things over, and I've come to a conclusion," explained Quan Chi, "We must take Jade out. She's Earthrealm, and compared to Rain the votes to take her out of Earthrealm were low. Only 4 voted for her."

Limberg raised an eyebrow, "And who should replace her then, squinky?"

"Ermac or Sektor, would be my best guess. Or perhaps Queen Sindel would like to bring in her guardian, perhaps?" smirked Quan Chi, referring to Sheeva.

"Perhaps..." replied Sindel, crossing her arms.

"_The more and more Quan Chi thinks and plans, the more I want to see him suffer. He's not to be trusted, and he'll only ruin Outworld for the greater good of the Netherrealm." - Sindel_

"Good then... because that's all we need. Five votes. The three of us, Noob Saibot, and Sheeva. No need to worry about the votes of Kano, Ermac, or Sektor." replied Quan Chi, sporting a grin.

He gave one last bow to Sindel and Limberg before leaving the area. Sindel turned to Limberg.

"We're not voting Jade tonight, mouse," stated Sindel, "Quan Chi needs to lose power, and I want to see him squirm."

"Heh... lemme guess? We take Noob out, squinky?" asked Limberg, placing his hands on his hips.

"_Sindel and I formed a new alliance in the case of Quan Chi being untrustworthy. To be honest, squinky, Sindel and I share the same thoughts, and playing Quan Chi like a fiddle is how we want to play this. So tonight, we're voting out his servant, Noob Saibot." - Limberg_

Sindel nodded, flipping her very long white and black hair aside, "Indeed! I will go tell Sheeva and Jade. You will talk with Ermac. Does he know about our plan?"

Limberg shook his head.

"Then do it then," smirked Sindel, "We need him in our little alliance."

"_You appear to be loyal, but I know your true loyalties, Quan Chi. You only serve Shao Kahn only for the greater good of the Netherrealm. You're ready to turn on us at any time. Well, I'm not here to play games with you." - Sindel_

A little while later, Limberg was sitting around the fire with Sektor and Ermac.

Sektor shot some flames from his flamethrower into the pit, burning more wood and making a bigger fire, "Write Noob's name tonight, correct?"

Limberg nodded, "Yes, squinky. Quan Chi cannot be trusted. Believe me. He's giving me visions of being this evil genius if we keep him around."

"But why Noob and not Quan Chi himself?" asked Ermac, looking at Limberg.

"We need Quan Chi," explained Limberg, "He's stronger and more powerful, squinky. At least that's what Sindel and others have said."

"_We were told by Limberg that the target tonight is Noob Saibot. We believe going with the majority is the right thing to do right now." - Ermac_

Sektor nodded, and stood up to go get more firewood, "Done deal. He's gone tonight." And with that, he left.

With Sektor gone for the time being, Limberg used this time to talk to Ermac about joining him, Sindel, Sheeva, and hopefully Jade. Ermac listened to him, and nodded, shaking his hand.

"_Ermac's agreed to go along with my alliance, and if Jade agrees to it, then we hold the power. Quan Chi will soon release the mastermind that he's dealing with here, squinky." - Limberg_

– – – – –

The Outworld tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Behind each of you is a torch. Grab one and dip it in the fire. Fire represents your life in this game. If your torch is gone, so are you."

Everyone did so, and then sat down.

"It's been a really interesting first three days, hasn't it? Noob Saibot, with Redemption Island the theme for this season, do you think that will play a factor in how players are voted off?" asked Jeff.

"I completely agree. Fitting in with the rules of Mortal Kombat, it fits well. I do not fear it, however. I will dominate and prove my worth should I be sent there." replied Noob Saibot.

Sindel smirked, as did Limberg.

"Ermac, you said Day 1 that Earthrealm will fall to Outworld. With Rain gone and soon another player getting voted off and sent to Redemption Island, have your predictions changed?" asked Jeff.

Ermac shook his head.

"We are confident that no matter what, Outworld will defeat Earthrealm. We lost this last competition, but we will come back strong in the next one." replied Ermac.

"Quan Chi, how is Jade fitting into the tribe since being declared your newest tribe member?" asked Jeff.

"She's fit in rather well, but we have to ask ourselves, it is worth keeping old Earthrealmers around? They are our enemies." replied Quan Chi.

"But they voted me out," argued Jade, looking at Quan Chi, "Clearly I do not belong with those people."

Quan Chi smirked, nodding, "Clearly not, my dear."

"Sheeva, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Tonight, I will be voting to keep the tribe unified. We shokan live by unity. If Outworld cannot be unified and orderly, we will fail." replied Sheeva.

"Sindel, any last words before the vote?" asked Jeff.

Sindel shook her head.

"I have nothing to say, Jeff. My vote tonight is all I have to say." replied Sindel.

"Okay, it is time to vote, Ermac, you're up."

– – –

Quan Chi's Vote: "Goodnight sweetheart, it's time to go. See you on Redemption Island." (Jade)

Sindel's Vote: "I can't wait to watch your leader squirm and plead for mercy." (Noob Saibot)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Jade. (She rolled her eyes.)

…

Jade. Two votes Jade.

…

…

Jade. Three votes Jade. (Jade muttered under her breath.)

…

…

Noob Saibot. One vote Noob, three votes Jade.

…

Noob. Two votes Noob, three votes Jade.

…

Noob. Tied three votes Noob, three votes Jade. (Quan Chi raised an eyebrow)

…

…

Noob. That's four votes Noob, three votes Jade.

…

…

First person voted out of Survivor Edenia, Noob Saibot. That's 5, it's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Noob shook his head in anger, as did Quan Chi. Sindel and Limberg both smirked at their work as Noob gave up his torch.

"Noob Saibot, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"But you will have a chance to reenter the game. Take your torch, and head on over to Redemption Island."

Noob nodded, and took his torch with him as he left tribal council.

"Now you're even with Earthrealm, 8 against 8, but was voting off Noob Saibot the right move, or the wrong move? We will soon find out. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 3

Noob Saibot walked into the abandoned campsite. There was a small shelter built by Jade and Rain, which Noob decided to lay down in, not worrying about the fire.

"_They will regret their decision to vote me out. If I didn't know any better, Quan Chi and I were manipulated by Queen Sindel. What a nasty piece of work." - Noob Saibot_

Noob then slept inside the shelter, and for most of the night and into the day.

VOTES

Jade – Quan Chi, Kano, and Noob Saibot

Noob Saibot – Sheeva, Ermac, Jade, Limberg, Sindel, and Sektor

So... the first episode has concluded.

Favorites:

Okay:

Eh:

Go away:

Who do you like, hate, don't care for? Please review and tell me! :D Survivor Ultimates will be updated next. Episode 7 coming soon.


	3. Episode 2 History Usually Repeats

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_16 kombatants from the Mortal Kombat series have come together to play the ultimate game of Survivor. Already separated into two tribes based on their affinity; Earthrealm and Outworld, they were walking into a game full of twists and turns._

_The first twist was returning players Angry Video Game Nerd and Limberg, who joined Earthrealm and Outworld respectively. The next twist was Redemption Island, and immediately the tribe needed to vote off one of their own. Earthrealm voted Jade off, while Outworld chose to vote Rain off. Both Jade and Rain were to face off against one another in the first duel the following day._

_At Earthrealm, Raiden gave the tribe fire early with the help of his electricity. While at Outworld, Sektor's flamethrowers were enough to give the tribe fire. Alliances also formed early, such as Earthrealm's Stryker and Kabal, and Outworld's Limberg and Sindel._

_On Outworld, the sorcerer Quan Chi formed a four-person alliance with Sindel and Limberg, which would also include Noob Saibot. Sindel did not trust Quan Chi one bit, and plotted his demise, forming a separate alliance with Limberg, Ermac, and Sheeva._

_At the Redemption Island duel, Jade outlasted Rain to return to the game. But instead of returning to Earthrealm, Jade was instead sent to Outworld, to be given a new fate._

_Limberg and Quan Chi saw Jade as a useful vote, while Jade kept her distance from many of the members, a little wary of them._

_At the immunity challenge, Earthrealm defeated Outworld, and walked away with immunity._

_Before tribal council, Quan Chi told his alliance that they would be targeting Jade, seeing her as an easy target. But Sindel had other plans. She planned for the elimination of Quan Chi's ally, Noob Saibot, in order to gain some power and to weaken Quan Chi himself._

_At tribal council, Quan Chi was surprised to see his servant get sent to Redemption Island by a vote of 6 to 3. Noob Saibot was sent to Redemption Island, ready for this first dueler. 17 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Earthrealm: Angry Video Game Nerd, Kabal, Kenshi, Nightwolf, Raiden, Smoke, Stryker, and Sub-Zero**

**Outworld: Ermac, Jade, Kano, Limberg, Quan Chi, Sektor, Sheeva, and Sindel**

_**Redemption Island: Noob Saibot**_

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 3

Noob Saibot walked into Redemption Island, a little startled at the events of tribal council.

"_I'm not sure what happened last night. All I can gather is that Sindel and Limberg weren't so trustworthy as they told us. At least I'm still in the game, and can fight." - Noob Saibot_

Seeing nothing more to do around here, Noob laid down inside the shelter, and summoned his shadow clone to tend to fire while he slept.

"Bring me someone easy to fight." muttered Noob.

– – – – –

Outworld Day 4

When the tribe returned from tribal council, Sindel was interested in seeing Quan Chi's reaction. Quan Chi was clapping once he set his torch by the shelter.

"I must say, my Queen," said Quan Chi outloud, "You are certainly one not to be trusted."

Sindel sneered at him, "Silence, fool. My instincts were right about you. All you are is a slimeball, ready to stab us in the back."

"_Last night I took control of the vote, and sent Noob Saibot to Redemption Island. Did that scare Quan Chi? Strangely it did not." - Sindel_

"If your intention was to eliminate Noob Saibot for good, your intentions are horribly wrong," smirked Quan Chi, "He's my most feared warrior. He will defeat many kombatants to return."

Sindel smirked back at him, "Is this a challenge, sorcerer?"

"If you think it is... yes." replied Quan Chi.

"_On the inside I'm hurt that Queen Sindel turned on me. I would've never turned on her period. She must have a horrible past with sorcerers such as myself back then. I have no doubt that Noob Saibot will return." - Quan Chi_

After sneering one last time at him, Sindel left him alone, and walked into the forest. Following her were Limberg, Sheeva, and Ermac, whom was floating in the air.

"So was that worth our time, squinky?" asked Limberg, "Quan Chi seems pretty sure Noob will beat us all."

Sindel nodded, pondering, "And that is what I'm afraid of. Even if we eliminate Quan Chi, one of them might return..."

"_We removed some of Quan Chi's power last night, squinky. To be honest I'm sure he's scared as %#%$ right now. He's just not showing it. Coward." - Limberg_

"My Queen, if we need to get rid of them, send me to Redemption Island!" suggested Sheeva, "No mere wraith can defeat a shokan!"

Sindel shook her head, "No Sheeva, I can't ask that of you. I need you here. You're more useful by my side. But sending someone strong to Redemption Island..."

Limberg nodded, "I like that idea, squinky. We'll vote Quan Chi off first, and then one of our stronger players. So Kano or Sektor, really."

"_Bah! I don't really care what they say. If anyone is going to eliminate them from Redemption Island and live to tell the tale, it has to be me!" - Sheeva_

"We cannot trust Kano one bit. We highly suggest Kano goes to Redemption Island." stated Ermac.

Limberg nodded, "I'm with Ermac on this one. Kano reminds me of myself, just a little more dumber, I guess, squinky."

"_Quan Chi seems so confident that Noob Saibot will defeat everyone that comes into his camp. Trust me on this Quan Chi, you aren't so smart as you think you are." - Sindel_

Meanwhile, Sektor, Jade, and Kano were sitting around the fire that Sektor had just made.

"What a first tribal, eh?" chuckled Kano, looking to the two of them.

Sektor nodded, "I don't think Noob saw it coming. That sorcerer has to be worried now."

"_My position in this game is a good one for right now. I'm only here to win for Outworld. No mere Earthrealmer will be winning the million dollar grand prize. I will do anything to help Outworld progress!" - Sektor_

Jade looked at both of them, "Just be aware that even though I am Earthrealm, I have no allegiance to them. Why should I return to a tribe that voted me out?"

"Yeah no kidding." muttered Kano, sharpening one of his butterfly knives.

"_I voted with the minority last night, and that alone worries me, mate. I'll go with anyone here, as long as it ain't me. You got's yourself a big problem if you go after me." - Kano_

– – – – –

Earthrealm Day 4

"3, 2, 1..." said Nightwolf, lifting a log onto his shoulder and Raiden's shoulder. Raiden heaved it up onto his shoulder as well.

"That is quite the skill you possess, Nightwolf." said Raiden, admiring Nightwolf's work. Nightwolf had used his spirit energy to manifest glowing green tomahawks, which he used to cut down one of the trees in the forest.

"_If I weren't around, I believe Earthrealm would still be in good hands at the lead of Nightwolf. He's a good leader, and possesses great skill from ancient Native American spirits." - Raiden_

As they were carrying the log back to camp, Raiden had an idea.

"You know, Nightwolf, we could make a good team," suggested Raiden, "I don't mean to sound overconfident, but there isn't another soul besides us who could lead."

Nightwolf nodded in agreement, "You and I both, Haokah. But the two of us won't be enough. Perhaps a few more allies could help?"

"_I trust Raiden. He has a good soul within him, and I really believe he will lead Earthrealm into victory." - Nightwolf_

"Yes, I agree. If I had to choose, I would pick Angry Video Game Nerd. Not because of his personality, but because he has experience we don't on Survivor." suggested Raiden.

"You have a good point. I also trust Sub-Zero, and maybe Smoke. If we were to lose the challenge, I have no idea who we'll vote off, though. It's going to be a tough first vote." lamented Nightwolf.

Raiden looked at Nightwolf, "The Lin Kuei have a history of bad decisions. Look at what happened to Sektor."

"_Nightwolf suggested that we should work with the Lin Kuei ninjas Smoke and Sub-Zero. I however disagree, for the Lin Kuei have made decisions that turned out to hurt Earthrealm, rather then help. Histroy usually repeats itself." - Raiden_

Nightwolf nodded, "You're right, but they're Lin Kuei rebels. Perhaps they would help?"

Meanwhile, by the campfire, Kenshi, Smoke, and Sub-Zero were talking around the camp fire.

Smoke looked over at Sub-Zero, "Sektor's on the other tribe, isn't he?"

"Yes, seems so. I have a feeling he isn't here for the money." noted Sub-Zero, poking at the fire with a stick.

"_Before heading out onto Survivor, Smoke and I were being pursued by the Lin Kuei, after leaving the clan. We were told that we were going to be turned into cyborgs, and lose our humanity. There was no way in hell I would do that." - Sub-Zero_

Kenshi was curious, listening in, "Why do you say that?"

"Sektor was one of those pursuing us after we left the Lin Kuei," explained Smoke, "Sektor is the Lin Kuei Grandmaster's son, and one of the first to undergo the transformation into a cyborg. We have a feeling he's followed us onto Survivor just to capture us."

"Not only that," continued Sub-Zero, "But Noob Saibot is on Outworld, whom was my brother, Bi-Han."

"_After hearing stories from Smoke and Sub-Zero, I feel sorry for them. The Lin Kuei are monsters for stealing the humanity from all of their members, and turning them into souless cyborgs." - Kenshi_

Kenshi placed a hand on Sub-Zero's shoulder, "We're by your side, Sub-Zero. We will defeat Outworld, and these evil beings will not hurt us."

Sub-Zero nodded at Kenshi's words.

"_Outworld will be destroyed. You will have my word on that. I will not turn back to the Lin Kuei and lose my humanity. I need no cyborg modifications to become stronger. I am strong enough to prove it." - Sub-Zero_

– – – – –

Outworld Day 5

Limberg and Sindel were both laying in the shelter. Soon, Jade approached them.

"Queen Sindel, you wanted to see me?" asked Jade, bowing in front of her queen.

Sindel nodded, "Yes, Jade. Please join us in the shelter."

"_Jade is of my people, and I have belief that Jade will be loyal to me. Certainly Earthrealm is no longer her home after they bluntly voted her off." - Sindel_

"We would request your aid," explained Sindel, "Quan Chi especially. He is of no need to Outworld anymore. He is a traitor to our people and Outworld as a whole. He cannot be trusted."

Jade nodded, "I agree with that, Sindel. Especially since he wrote my name down."

"But we aren't voting him out next, squinky," said Limberg, sternly, "We want to eliminate Noob Saibot on Redemption Island. We're torn on voting out either Sektor or Kano."

"_Limberg and Queen Sindel approached me with a deal. I am honored by this, as I really trust the queen herself. Limberg, I'm not too sure about, but considering that he has experience, I'm sure he'll be useful." - Jade_

"While I would say that Kano is a slime ball, Sektor is way more useful in challenges. Is it really worth voting off a strong player to get what we want?" asked Jade.

Sindel crossed her arms, "If we want to tear Quan Chi apart, yes. Besides, Ermac and Sheeva are strong enough."

"I see..." noted Jade, before nodding her head.

"Probably Kano will go first," replied Limberg, shrugging, "I don't think we'll cry tears if he goes home, squinky."

"_Sindel might very well be the partner in crime I've always wanted. The last time I've had a worthy ally was Cyrano, squinky. However, compared to Cyrano, Sindel's social game might be terrible, and that's why I need to stick with her. I'm here to win, and win badly." - Limberg_

Meanwhile, Quan Chi was walking around in the forest, knowing that it was likely he would be going home next.

"_It seems as though I am in a corner, a corner I cannot get myself out of. However, I'm not finished playing just yet. If they want to play a game, a game we shall play." (quiet evil laughter) "And I know just how to play." - Quan Chi_

Eventually he noticed Sheeva in the distance, carrying four logs, each arm holding one.

Sheeva noticed him, and grimaced slightly, "What do you want, sorcerer?"

"Nothing much," said Quan Chi, approaching the shokan, arms behind his back, "Just figured I go out for a nice walk, when I saw you."

"And what do you want from me?" asked Sheeva.

"Nothing at all, Sheeva, my dear. Just... a friendly reminder." smirked Quan Chi, before waving a hand. In front of Sheeva was a small vision recreated using Quan Chi's magic. In the vision showed thousands of shokan being murdered by the centaurs, their archenemy. And right at the head of the pack, was Kano, leading the charge.

"Wh-what?!" said Sheeva, in great shock.

"Yes... while your people were slaughtered by centaurs... it was Kano that sold you out." smirked Quan Chi, lying directly through his teeth as he kept showing her the vision.

"_I merely created a fake vision in order to bring out Sheeva's rage. She has great honor for her people, and I believe by turning her on Kano would benefit me." - Quan Chi_

"He will die for this!" shouted Sheeva, throwing the logs onto the ground.

Quan Chi held a hand up, "Ah, ah, Sheeva... we were told no killing during the game. But... you can vote him out?"

Sheeva nodded, eyes filled with rage, "Yes! Of course! That human will pay for this!" And with that said, Sheeva stormed out of the forest, leaving behind a smiling Quan Chi.

"_I don't care what my alliance wants, I will get rid of Kano if it's the last thing I do! He will be punished for the blood shedding of my people!" - Sheeva_

– – – – –

Earthrealm Day 5

Around the camp fire, Kabal, Smoke, and Stryker were hanging out.

Stryker looked up at Smoke, "So Smoke, whatcha thinking about? Got any plans?"

Smoke shrugged, "Not really. I really don't want to think about anything until we have to go to tribal council. It's a really tough decision, and if I make it now, it'll only change."

"_On Earthrealm, we have very few targets. I guess you could say that Jade being voted out of our tribe made us a more unified tribe. But when it comes time for the vote, what happens?" - Smoke_

Kabal nodded, poking at the fire with his hooksword, "I know what you mean, man. But let's be honest, our winning streak won't be for long."

"Oh we can certainly win every single challenge, Kabal," chuckled Stryker, "Trust me, we'll show Outworld who's boss."

"_There hasn't been much strategy around Earthrealm, and whether that's because I'm not a part of it or that there isn't a reason to is beyond me. Either way, I'm fine with winning forever. Let Outworld lose players to Redemption Island. Fine by me on all accounts." - Stryker_

"I'm gonna be honest here," stated Kabal, "If I had to vote someone out right this second, it'd be between Kenshi or Angry Video Game Nerd. Kenshi because I feel like he contributes the least, and Angry Video Game Nerd because he's played before."

Smoke nodded, "I could see Angry Video Game Nerd being the first to go from our tribe, but I see him more as an asset because of his experience."

"Have you watched the show before? Seen Reals vs. OCs?" asked Stryker.

Smoke shook his head. "No. Sub-Zero and I were given this opportunity, and we took it to get away from the Lin Kuei."

"_Just based on what I know, Stryker and I both applied for the show. Everyone else seems like they were brought onto the show. In my opinion, that's gonna give Angry Video Game Nerd and Limberg a better edge then before." - Kabal_

Meanwhile, in the forest, Nightwolf, AVGN, and Raiden were talking.

"Angry Video Game Nerd," started Raiden, "We request your aid in our alliance. I believe we could benefit from your help."

AVGN smirked, and nodded, "Okay well, I'm #$%#ing down with that. After watching you the other day with the fire and lightning? Hell yeah I wanna work with you!"

"_Being asked into an alliance with Nightwolf and Raiden was a good thing for me. I was gonna approach them myself, but hey, guess when you're the star around camp, everyone #$%#ing wants you!" - Angry Video Game Nerd_

Nightwolf looked at AVGN in the eyes, "Your experience in this game is why we request your aid in our alliance. Do you have any targets in mind?"

AVGN shrugged, "Not really. I mean no one's pissed me off yet, and we seem to have no weak links."

"What do you think of the Lin Kuei ninjas Smoke and Sub-Zero?" asked Raiden.

"Pretty badass if I may say so myself," replied AVGN, "But I would have to say someone like Kenshi or Kabal should be voted off first if we lose. I don't trust Kabal, and Kenshi's just... I don't know... just some weird vibes."

"_There hasn't been much thought on who should be the first person to be voted off of Earthrealm. I'm predicting a diverse vote at the first tribal council." - Raiden_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Earthrealm getting your first look at the new Outworld tribe; Noob Saibot voted out at the last tribal council."

Sub-Zero looked very relieved to see his ill-turned brother gone.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Earthrealm."

Kabal did so.

"For today's challenge, four tribe members will be stuck in individual cages. 3 other tribe members will be instructed to dig up keys in the sand. Once you find all 4 keys, you must figure out which key will open which cage. Each lock has a different styled key hole. Once you freed all four tribe members, they will have to work on a slide puzzle. First tribe to finish their slide puzzle, wins immunity and reward."

Jeff revealed to everyone comfort items, such as blankets, a tarp, pillows, and a hammock.

"This is certainly a good, warm reward for you all to enjoy. It gets cold in Edenia, as I'm sure Sindel and Jade know. Well, with this, you will be good to go every night. Let's get started."

Earthrealm

Locked Up/Puzzles: Nightwolf, Raiden, Smoke, and Sub-Zero

Finding the Keys: AVGN, Kenshi, and Stryker

Outworld

Locked Up/Puzzles: Ermac, Jade, Quan Chi, and Sindel

Finding the Keys: Kano, Limberg, and Sektor

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All six diggers got right to work in the sand. Sektor used a shovel attachment, and helped Outworld dig up sand in order to find keys. Stryker and AVGN worked quickly for Earthrealm. This task wasn't too difficult for either tribe. Both Earthrealm and Outworld found their keys and started to free their tribe members.

Kenshi's quick thinking got Earthrealm off to an impressive start, but Outworld wasn't too far behind, as Kano made quick work, using each key individually on each cage to make things go by faster. Both tribes had freed 2 of their members.

But Earthrealm managed to finish before Outworld, after Kano and Limberg had a small argument over what Kano was doing. Nightwolf, Smoke, Raiden, and Sub-Zero started work on their puzzle.

Outworld stopped fooling around after a while, and managed to free the last two tribe members. Jade, Sindel, Ermac, and Quan Chi needed to catch up to Earthrealm.

Both tribes worked hard until one finished...

…

…

…

…

"Jeff?" called Raiden. Jeff ran over to check.

"Correct! EARTHREALM WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Earthrealm hugged and cheered.

"Great work once again, Earthrealm! With immunity comes reward; blankets, pillows, a tarp, and a hammock! Enjoy yourselves! As for you, Outworld, nothing to say. Tribal council tonight, another player leaving the game and going to Redemption Island to face Noob. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Earthrealm Day 6

As soon as the winning tribe returned to camp, Raiden and Smoke helped set up the tarp, while Sub-Zero and AVGN got the hammock up.

"Now this is what I'm #$%#ing talking about!" smirked AVGN, hopping onto the hammock, resting in it.

"_As long as we're kicking Outworld's ass, I could care less what goes on over there. I'm not afraid of Limberg should he survive. He's going down even before I get to him. #$%#ing trust me on that." - Angry Video Game Nerd_

Sub-Zero nodded at AVGN, and let him be. He walked over to join Raiden and Smoke.

Raiden looked to the Lin Kuei ninjas, "Outworld will be down one member after tonight. Do not get overconfident."

Smoke bowed in front of him, "I will not. We'll stay strong throughout the game."

Raiden gave him a nod, before leaving the two alone by the shelter. Sub-Zero walked over to one of the pillows, and started to fluff it out a little, wanting to take a small nap. Smoke noticed something fall out of the pillow.

"Hmm? What is this?" asked Smoke, picking up what appeared to be a note. Sub-Zero joined him as they read the note.

"_What Sub-Zero shook out of the pillow was a hidden immunity idol clue. From what I've been told about them, they are useful tools in the game of Survivor. Having one will surely ensure my survival." - Smoke_

Smoke and Sub-Zero agreed to keep it to themselves, with Sub-Zero pocketing the clue for later.

– – – – –

Outworld Day 6

Limberg, Jade, Sheeva, and Sindel walked into the forest to discuss the vote. Sheeva lingered behind, still fuming over Kano.

"Kano pissed me off at the challenge today," explained Limberg, "Just jabbing the keys into the holes isn't gonna do $#%#, ya know, squinky."

"Then I guess Kano is the target tonight? Quan Chi probably expects it to be him. Too bad, I want to see his face when his servant goes home." smirked Sindel.

"_Tonight, Kano is the target, and hopefully he'll be the one to defeat Noob Saibot, and weaken Quan Chi for good." - Sindel_

Just then Sheeva spoke up, "Yes, Kano must go. He led the centaurs to kill my people. He will pay!"

Sindel raised an eyebrow, as did Jade. Jade spoke up, "He did? Who told you that, shokan?"

"Quan Chi did! He showed me a vision of Kano leading the pack against my people!" replied Sheeva.

At this, Sindel laughed, shaking her head, "Sheeva, don't listen to Quan Chi. I will tell you with all certainty that your people, while most were killed by the centaurs, Kano was not involved."

"_Sheeva has a knack for falling for traps, especially when it involves the shokan in danger. This is just an example of that. Quan Chi is very desperate at this point, don't you think?" - Jade_

"But..." started Sheeva, but Sindel raised a hand in front of her.

"Silence," stated Sindel, "Kano is not of our concern anymore. All in favor of voting out Quan Chi?"

"_Quan Chi will do anything in his power, and knowing that shokan are prone to rage, especially shokan like Sheeva, he will certainly try to enrage her. Luckily I was able to calm her down, and hopefully tonight we will see the end of the sorcerer." - Sindel_

Limberg shrugged, "If that's alright you all, I don't see why not, squinky."

"_First it was going to be Kano, but then, Sheeva gets false visions from Quan Chi, and all of a sudden, we're now voting Quan Chi. To be honest, that's who we should vote for in the first place, squinky." - Limberg_

Meanwhile, Kano, Quan Chi, and Ermac were talking.

Kano finished cleaning off his knives, and placed them back in their sheaths, "Well, I'm clueless on tonight's vote, mate. I don't know what to bloody do."

Ermac nodded, "We are also unsure of the vote. Anything can happen, and we want to make the right decision."

"_The alliance we are apart of planned on voting out Kano. So far tonight, we have not been informed of anything new. But we believe Queen Sindel or Limberg will inform us on any changes before we leave for tribal council." - Ermac_

"Well, there's always threats we can vote off," suggested Quan Chi, "Such as Queen Sindel? Limberg maybe? Or perhaps even Sektor or Sheeva."

"I don't see a point in weakening the team," snorted Kano, "We've lost twice to Earthrealm, and now they've got the numbers advantage!"

"_Tonight, I'm not too sure on where my vote's going for. I could see if Sheeva's rage gets the better of her, and vote for Kano. Or vote for someone random, thinking my vote tonight is pointless and has no meaning." - Quan Chi_

– – – – –

The Outworld tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Once again, another lost for Outworld. Sektor, you all seem physically strong from my standpoint. Why is it that Outworld has yet to defeat Earthrealm?" asked Jeff.

"We are strong. Outworld is anything but weak. Earthrealm has only gotten a string of luck on their side. Anyone would agree with me." replied Sektor.

Most of the tribe nodded at Sektor's response.

"Kano, do you agree with Sektor's words?" asked Jeff.

Kano nodded.

"Hell yeah, Jeff. I'll tell ya Earthrealm ain't as sleazy and manipulative as some of us, but hey, they sure are lucky, mate." replied Kano.

"Sindel, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"It's a very easy vote, if you ask me. This person should know it's him tonight. I'm not afraid to say his name if I have to." replied Sindel.

Quan Chi rolled his eyes lightly.

"Limberg, have any idea who Sindel is talking about?" asked Jeff.

"I do, squinky. But unlike Sindel, I don't want to say his name. I'd rather it be a surprise." replied Limberg.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Kano, you're up."

– – –

Limberg's Vote: Thanks for the memories of Rizzo. You are such an amateur. (Quan Chi)

Quan Chi's Vote: (says nothing) (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Quan Chi. (He nodded.)

…

Quan Chi. That's two votes Quan Chi.

…

…

Ermac. One vote Ermac, two votes Quan Chi. (Ermac had no reaction.)

…

…

Quan Chi. Three votes Quan Chi, one vote Ermac. (Quan Chi gathered his things.)

Second person voted out of Survivor Edenia, Quan Chi. That's four, and it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Quan Chi said nothing to anyone as he gave his torch up.

"Quan Chi, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"But you will have a chance to reenter the game. Take your torch, and head on over to Redemption Island."

Quan Chi nodded, and left tribal council, carrying his torch.

"You voted out the sorcerer Quan Chi, ruler of the Netherrealm. Was it worth voting him out? You guys need to pull it together at the challenges, or I will see you again and again. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 6

Upon seeing Quan Chi enter camp, Noob Saibot immediately bowed in front of him, "My lord!"

Quan Chi nodded at Noob's bow, "Yes, Noob. Queen Sindel has made a powerful enemy of the Netherrealm."

"It's going to be tough, facing against you, my lord." replied Noob.

"May the best man win." noted Quan Chi, laying down in the shelter.

"_I will be leaving with ill regrets of my time spent on the island. I feel like just because I'm a powerful sorcerer, that made me a big target. Noob Saibot is one of my strongest warriors, I hope I can bring him down." - Quan Chi_

VOTE

Ermac – Quan Chi

Quan Chi – Sheeva, Ermac, Jade, Limberg, Sindel, Kano, and Sektor

Any changes in favorites, or dislikes? Hopefully Earthrealm got a better edit this time. I know Outworld will be more interesting, but I want both tribes to be liked!

Pay attention to the Lin Kuei stuff discussed by Smoke and Sub-Zero. Depending on certain events throughout the season, a drastic change of events cause the self-caused elimination of one contestant at the merge. Of course, this won't happen if said events don't occur. What are they, you may ask? Well, you can figure that out for yourself! :3


	4. Episode 3 Bold Heroic Move

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Despite his ally going to Redemption Island, Quan Chi made a threat towards Sindel that Noob would return to the game no matter what. This made a personal challenge for Sindel, as she decided to spare Quan Chi one more round, and eliminate the strong._

_At Earthrealm, Raiden, and Nightwolf formed a strong alliance, and planned to add Angry Video Game Nerd to their alliance, believing his experience would help. Meanwhile, Lin Kuei ninjas Sub-Zero and Smoke felt at risk with their own lives, knowing their enemy, Sektor, was on Outworld._

_Still feeling at risk, Quan Chi decided to create a fake vision for Sheeva, hoping to get her rage boiling to high points, and turn the tables onto Kano. While that was going on, Limberg and Sindel asked Jade into their alliance, and she accepted._

_At the immunity and reward challenge, it came close, but Earthrealm managed to defeat Outworld once again, and walked away with comfort items and immunity._

_While enjoying their reward, Sub-Zero and Smoke found a clue to the hidden immunity idol._

_Before tribal council, Kano's foolish performance at the immunity challenge made him a target, but when Sheeva told her alliance about Quan Chi's visions, Sindel immediately changed the plans, fearing that Quan Chi might influence Sheeva's rage even further, and she would not allow that._

_At tribal council, even Quan Chi knew his many plans and strategies were at fault, as he found himself the victim of a 7-1 vote, sending him to Redemption Island. Now he must face off against his own servant to stay in the game. Who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Earthrealm: Angry Video Game Nerd, Kabal, Kenshi, Nightwolf, Raiden, Smoke, Stryker, and Sub-Zero**

**Outworld: Ermac, Jade, Kano, Limberg, Sektor, Sheeva, and Sindel**

_**Redemption Island: Noob Saibot and Quan Chi**_

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 6

Once Quan Chi arrived at Redemption Island, Noob Saibot immediately bowed in front of him.

Quan Chi nodded, "Whoever wins this duel must return to the game, and turn on Outworld. We were never on their side to begin with."

Noob saluted him, "Yes, my lord."

"_When I saw Lord Quan Chi arrive at camp, I knew immediately that one of us needed to return. The Netherrealm never forgives or forgets." - Noob Saibot_

"The Netherrealm will side with Earthrealm, if one of us returns to the game. Outworld is doomed to failure." said Quan Chi, beginning to laugh quietly.

"_Queen Sindel will remember the day she voted me out. She will watch as Outworld falls to Earthrealm in the challenges and the game itself." - Quan Chi_

– – – – –

Outworld Day 7

Kano placed his torch by the shelter, and snorted, "Heh. Good riddance if I might say so myself. Trying to take me down.."

"_Quan Chi, you deserve to be sitting there are Redemption Island, and I hope you and your little slave are taken care of for good. Cause..." (uses his thumb to do a 'slitting neck' motion) "You're gonna die." - Kano_

Kano rubbed his neck, approaching Sheeva, "Listen here, shokan... I hope things are still good between us. Quan Chi tricked you."

Sheeva didn't look at him, "I am well aware of that, human."

"_The sorcerer is gone, and I am glad to see justice done to him. As of right now, Outworld tribe is under the control of my alliance. Nothing will stop us." - Sheeva_

Limberg brought Ermac and Jade into the forest to talk for a bit.

"Listen here, squinky," explained Limberg, looking at Jade and the floating Ermac, "Next two votes, should Outworld continue to suck, Kano and Sektor are gone. That's just how the numbers work."

Both of them nodded, with Jade saying, "That sounds reasonable. I'd say Kano first just because I don't trust the fool."

"That can be arranged," replied Limberg, "And then, should we STILL lose... we got to break up Sindel and Sheeva, squinky. As long as Sindel's in the game, Sheeva will do anything she asks. See how easily Sindel was able to break Sheeva's rage?"

"_Limberg told us that once it's down to only our alliance, that we shall break up Sheeva and Sindel. We do like the idea, but loyalty to the Queen is one thing we are unsure of breaking." - Ermac_

"Vote off Queen Sindel?" asked Jade, a tad worried, "But... why just keep her around and eliminate a stronger threat in Sheeva?"

"Ultimately, it depends on where we stand in the game," explained Limberg, "If we heading towards a merger? Keep Sindel. Otherwise, keep Sheeva, squinky."

Jade and Ermac looked at one another, exchanging thoughts through their expressions.

"_Limberg is going to have a tough time if he plans to eliminate Queen Sindel. She may be Queen, but I also believe she is a mightier warrior in challenges compared to Sheeva." - Jade_

"We will see what happens once the outsiders are gone. For now, we remain loyal as an alliance." replied Ermac.

Both Limberg and Jade nodded, and they left the area together, with Ermac following.

– – – – –

Earthrealm Day 7

While gathering wood for fire, Nightwolf, Kenshi, and Smoke were all talking.

"But yeah, I'm being sincere when I say I'd fall on my sword for Earthrealm," said Kenshi, lifting a log over his shoulder.

Nightwolf's expression tensed a little bit, before saying, "If you believe that is best, Kenshi, then that is what we'll do."

"_Kenshi came up with a plan, and told it to me and Smoke. The plan is, should Earthrealm ever lose, we'll vote him off, and send him off to Redemption Island to defeat whomever enters. Bold move, but also a heroic one." - Nightwolf_

"You're alright with that, Kenshi?" wondered Smoke, "I mean, what if you were to lose?"

"Kenshi won't lose, as long as he believes in the spirits, then they will guide him to victory." replied Nightwolf, glancing over at Smoke.

Kenshi smiled and nodded at Nightwolf's words.

"_Kenshi wanting us to vote him off sounds like a really silly move, but in a way, he's taking the fall for Earthrealm should we lose. I do hope Kenshi makes good on his word.." - Smoke_

"What if we never lose?" wondered Smoke.

"Then... I'll remain loyal to Earthrealm, no matter what. You have my word on that." replied Kenshi.

Nightwolf nodded, "We honor that, Kenshi. Outworld will be begging for mercy."

"_So far, Earthrealm hasn't lost anything, so it's like... well, why not take a chance? I feel like me going to Redemption Island for the tribe might help my own game in an honorable way, especially if I win the duels." - Kenshi_

Meanwhile, AVGN, Sub-Zero, and Raiden were having a talk around the fire.

Raiden looked at AVGN for a moment, before turning to Sub-Zero, "There is something I ask of the Lin Kuei ninjas, if it interests you."

"What is it, Raiden?" asked Sub-Zero, looking at Raiden.

"_Even though I have my doubts of the Lin Kuei, I believe they might be useful to my alliance. If they're loyal, the five of us will go far." - Raiden_

Raiden looked around camp to make sure no one was around, before speaking, "I was wondering if you and Smoke would be willing to join my alliance. With the Lin Kuei by our side, we can go far."

Sub-Zero threw a few sticks into the fire, "Well, that's quite the offer from you. Who's in it?"

"Raiden, myself, and Nightwolf," spoke up AVGN, "That leaves Kenshi, Stryker, and Kabal on the outside. Haven't decided which one is going first, but they'll go in some order."

"_Sub-Zero and Smoke are badass ninjas, who doesn't want a couple of ninjas in your alliance. My only problem with them, is the fact that they are a duo, and we all know, how much $#%# a duo can do together." - Angry Video Game Nerd_

"Very well. I will speak with Smoke some time today or tomorrow. For now, I have your word, Thunder God." said Sub-Zero, bowing his head in front of Raiden.

Raiden bowed back, giving him a nod.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes had to send in 2 people from their tribe to come and watch the duel at hand. Earthrealm chose Sub-Zero and Raiden, and Outworld chose Ermac and Sektor.

"We'll now bring in the competitors for today's duel."

Both Noob Saibot and Quan Chi walked out into the duel arena.

"Welcome to Redemption Arena. Sub-Zero, Raiden, Ermac, and Sektor have all come to watch you compete in the challenge."

"_It would give me great relief if my brother was defeated today in the duel. Quan Chi's dark powers have corrupted him." - Sub-Zero_

"_Netherrealm has no business messing about in Outworld affairs. We shall rejoice when both Quan Chi and Noob are out." - Ermac_

"This is it. One shot to stay in the game. Winner stays and the loser is out for good. Here's how the challenge works: you will hold onto a pole, which will have a wooden totem standing on the flat top of your pole. Every 30 minutes we will have another section onto your pole, making it longer and longer. If your totem drops, you're out. The last one standing will win the duel and stay in the game. Loser is out for good. This is it, one shot to stay in the game. Let's get started."

"_Balance. Seems simple enough, but my opponent is my loyal servant, Noob Saibot. He is a fearsome warrior, and he might very well beat me. Or... perhaps I'll let him beat me." - Quan Chi_

"_I apologize, my lord. I have no choice but to defeat you in the duel. I promise the Netherrealm's victory if I win." - Noob Saibot_

Both duelists got situated and ready for the challenge to begin.

"This challenge has begun..."

– 30 minutes in... –

Both Noob and Quan Chi looked very comfortable thus far.

"It is now time to add another section onto your pole."

Both Noob and Quan Chi added the section without losing their focus on the totem.

"This will be time consuming..." muttered Sektor.

– 1 hour in... –

"Time to add another section of pole."

With a longer pole holding the totem up, both Quan Chi and Noob were trying their best to focus more and more. Quan Chi closed his eyes, thinking about possible scenarios.

"I feel like it is best if Noob wins this," whispered Raiden to Sub-Zero, "Quan Chi is too big of a threat."

Sub-Zero nodded, his eyes firmly on both Quan Chi and his corrupted brother.

– 1 hour, 30 minutes in... –

"Time to add more section onto your pole."

This is where weakness started to show in both Quan Chi and Noob. Everyone was looking at them, for the exception of Sektor, as he was looking away from the duel, waiting for it to be over.

Quan Chi took a look over at Noob, before nodding to himself.

– 2 hours in... –

Just then, before Jeff could add more sections, someone dropped out...

…

…

…

…

"Quan Chi is out. Noob Saibot stays alive!"

Everyone clapped for Noob. Sub-Zero was hesitant at first, but then he clapped along with Raiden.

Quan Chi smirked, and turned to the four visiting Survivors, "Bring forth a worthy warrior if you dare! Noob Saibot, the ultimate Netherrealm warrior, will defeat you all."

Raiden had no emotion to his words, while Sub-Zero, Ermac, and Sektor shook their heads at him.

"Congrats, Noob Saibot. You've won the duel, and stay alive to fight another day. As for you Quan Chi, the game is officially over for you. Pull your buff off, and leave Redemption Island." said Jeff, sadly.

Quan Chi nodded, and pulled off his light green buff before tossing it into the fire. "The Netherrealm will have its revenge." And with that said, he left.

"Noob Saibot, you may return to your camp and await the next duel. As for the others, you may return to your own camp. I'll see you at the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

**Quan Chi's Final Words**

"I told myself that I needed to lose this duel. I played out various scenarios in my head, and each one resulted in me returning to the game, but ultimately getting voted out again. I believe Noob will dominate in the duels and return to give Outworld a piece of our mind."

– – – – –

Outworld Day 8

Once Sektor and Ermac returned to camp, Sindel immediately walked up to them.

"So, do share what happened." she smirked.

"Quan Chi was defeated, our Queen." replied Ermac.

"_Just to hear Ermac say that made me a happy woman. With that sorcerer gone, all that remains is Noob Saibot. Sounds easy enough." - Sindel_

"Quan Chi was our only problem," muttered Sektor, walking away, "We should worry more about winning."

Ermac nodded at Sektor, and followed him. Sindel grimaced, before shrugging.

"_Outworld is in bad shape, and yet no one is realizing it yet. We do not want Earthrealm to defeat Outworld again. I am on a mission here, and it will go through as planned." - Sektor_

Sektor and Ermac joined up with Kano around the fire.

"Glad t'hear he's gone," smirked Kano, "That's one less moron to worry 'bout, eh?"

Sektor nodded, but didn't speak. Kano's cybernetic eye turned to look at Ermac.

"_I ain't got any alliances 'round here. Guess no one bothers to ask me for one. That, or they just don't trust me. Well, I'll tell you this, I'm only following my gut instincts. I don't need an alliance." - Kano_

"So Ermac, were you expecting Quan Chi to kick his ass kicked in the duel?" chuckled Kano.

Ermac shook his head, "We were under the impression that Quan Chi would defeat Noob Saibot."

Kano shrugged, "Well, doesn't matter, glad he's gone. Now, no more losing!"

Ermac looked at Kano for a moment, and then looked away.

"_We do not trust Kano one bit. We have a feeling Kano is plotting to take down our alliance, and we will stand against him and take him out." - Ermac_

Meanwhile, Sheeva, Jade, and Sindel were out in the forest.

Jade turned to Sindel, "How much do you trust Limberg, my Queen?"

Sindel shrugged, "Well, to be fair, Limberg's only a pawn in my plan. So once it's down to only us, he's the next to go."

"_I don't know if Limberg is the right player to trust. Afterall, he's planning to vote off Queen Sindel after Kano and Sektor are gone. If I had my choice, Sheeva would be the next to go, but I don't think Sindel would like to hear that." - Jade_

"This isn't Limberg's game, Jade!" said Sheeva, sternly, "This is Outworld's game! He has no business here once we're down to cutting off our own alliance!"

Jade nodded, before looking away from both women.

"Think of it like this, Jade," explained Sindel, "You, me, and Sheeva in the Final 3? Show Earthrealm that you could've been a worthy ally, and they ruined their game by kicking you out."

"True..." replied Jade.

"_Jade is loyal to me, and so are Sheeva and Ermac. Limberg might think he's controlling Outworld, but he's sorely mistaken." - Sindel_

– – – – –

Earthrealm Day 8

Sub-Zero and Smoke were talking in the forest.

"Too many things are happening," explained Sub-Zero, "Not only did my brother win the duel, but I also saw Sektor."

Smoke's eyes widen, stepping forward, "D-did he do anything?"

Sub-Zero shook his head, "No. But he seemed very uninterested in the duel... as if he had no business being here."

"_Between Noob Saibot being my corrupted brother and Sektor possibly after us, I have many things to fear here on Survivor. Never imagined it would be this hard." - Sub-Zero_

"Don't think too much of it, Kuai Liang," said Smoke, "Sektor will hopefully meet his end even before we get to see him."

Sub-Zero shook his head, "But Sektor is a fearsome warrior, Smoke. I have no doubt he's going to do his damndest to get his hands on us. You remember our code."

Smoke nodded in understandment.

"_Earthrealm, as of right now, is in good spirits. We haven't lost anything or anyone yet, for the exception of Jade, but for the most part we're doing fine. If Earthrealm continues this streak, well, Outworld will be down many members." - Smoke_

"But on the bright side, guess I should share some news," continued Sub-Zero, "Raiden offered us an alliance with him, Nightwolf, and the Angry Video Game Nerd. While I'm wary of Raiden himself, this is an offer we cannot refuse."

"And with our hidden immunity idol clue.. we could potentially get our hands on it." remarked Smoke.

Sub-Zero shook his head, "We're not going to tell them, though. This will be between us, Smoke."

Smoke nodded, before giving Sub-Zero the Lin Kuei salute, which was just his arm crossing upwards on his chest, and bowing. Sub-Zero returned the gesture.

"_I trust Smoke more then anybody else in this game. Besides my brother before he got corrupted by Quan Chi, Smoke has always been there for me. I consider him more of a brother then Noob Saibot." - Sub-Zero_

Meanwhile, Stryker, Kabal, and Nightwolf were sitting around the camp fire. Nightwolf had just finished telling them about Kenshi's offer.

Stryker shrugged, "That's pretty noble of him, I will say. But shouldn't it be our decision? Maybe we want Kenshi to stay."

Kabal spoke up, "Gotta remember, Stryker, if that's what Kenshi wants, it's a free vote. No need for strategizing."

"_According to Nightwolf, Kenshi wants us to vote him off, saying he'll fall on his sword for Earthrealm, and will eliminate all Outworld members for us. While I find that heroic, what if we start losing like Outworld is right now? Then he's effectively eliminating all of us." - Stryker_

"I say the spirits will guide Kenshi to victory, and not just Kenshi in general," explained Nightwolf, "But all of Earthrealm. Outworld has no hope in this game."

"Boy, if only I could believe that. Limberg's the puppet mouse, and considering he's still there, he's got to be leading Outworld." chuckled Kabal.

"We won't know for certain.." replied Nightwolf.

"So far, Earthrealm has a good streak of victories. Will that continue? God, I hope so, because I ain't in the mood for tribal council. I just don't wanna go yet." - Kabal

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Earthrealm."

Kenshi did so.

"For today's challenge, you will send five tribe members out, one at a time, to run across a floating bridge in the water. At the end of the bridge is a bag with part of your tribe banner. Grab it, and run across the floating bridge again back to shore. If you fall, you got to start over. Once you have all five pieces of your banner, two other tribe members attempt to put your banner together. First tribe to finish their slide puzzle, wins immunity and reward."

Jeff revealed to everyone a bunch of sweet items, such as coffee, chocolate, cookies, milk, and more. There were two seperate baskets, one light blue, and one light green.

"I'm going to assume many of you won't eat food that comes from the opposing land. So, I have prepared baskets of sweets and goodies for each tribe. Stuff for Outworlders to eat, and stuff for Earthrealmers to eat. Let's get started."

Earthrealm

Floating Bridge: Kabal, Sub-Zero, Kenshi, Stryker, and AVGN

Banner: Nightwolf and Raiden

Outworld

Floating Bridge: Kano, Sindel, Ermac, Limberg, and Sheeva

Banner: Jade and Sektor

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Kabal and Kano raced out onto the floating bridge. Kabal used his speed, while Kano used his nimbleness to get them through the bridge. Both tribes were even off the start.

Once Kabal and Kano returned with the first banner piece, Sindel and Sub-Zero ran out next. Sub-Zero didn't worry about falling off the bridge, as he simply used his cyro-powers to freeze the water around him. Still, Sindel kept even with Sub-Zero. Both tribes were tied 2-2.

Kenshi and Ermac were the next two to go out. This is where problems rised. Because of Sub-Zero's freezing powers, part of the bridge was still slippery, causing Kenshi to trip and slip. This gave Outworld ground, as Ermac collected his banner piece, and returned.

Limberg ran out next for Outworld, and he had little problems getting through the course. He wanted to make up as much time, as Sheeva might proove to be a little slow for Outworld. Kenshi eventually had to redo the bridge, as he landed in unfrozen water. Outworld had 2 more banner pieces then Earthrealm did.

Sheeva was the last player for Outworld to do the course. Despite Limberg's worries, Sheeva wasn't that bad at the bridge. Kenshi did manage to get across the bridge and collect his piece, but so did Sheeva.

With Sheeva back with the final piece, Jade and Sektor started on their banner making. Stryker needed to make up time for Earthrealm, and managed to, collecting the fourth banner for Earthrealm.

AVGN really needed to make up time, as Jade and Sektor were nearly half way done. Despite almost tripping at the end, AVGN collected the final piece, and raced back over the bridge. Nightwolf and Raiden needed to make time.

Soon, one tribe finished...

…

…

…

…

…

"Jeff!" called Jade.

Jeff ran over to check.

"And it's correct! OUTWORLD WINS THEIR FIRST CHALLENGE!"

All of Outworld hugged and cheered.

"Congrats, Outworld! For the first time this season, you have won a challenge! Not only will you be safe at the vote tonight, you will enjoy enjoy a nice sweet meal. Sadly, Earthrealm, new thing for you; tribal council. One of you will be voted out and sent to Redemption Island. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Outworld Day 9

Sektor and Sheeva carried in the basket full of Outworld sweets and treats.

"I wonder if they taste good or not, squinky." wondered Limberg, eyeing the basket cautiously.

Sheeva chuckled, "Oh don't be so paranoid Limberg! Outworld only makes the best food!"

"_For once, Earthrealm will taste blood tonight, as one of their pathetic members gets sent to Redemption Island! I couldn't be any more happier." - Sheeva_

Kano pulled out a dark colored cookie, and took a bite out of it, "Oh hell yea!"

Sheeva and Sektor placed the basket down, and Sheeva walked away. While no one was looking, Sektor lifted his arm up and pressed a few buttons on his control panel; located on his arm. He scanned the basket, before spotting something. Sektor nodded and reached in, grabbing a note.

"_My mission states that there is a useful tool, known as the hidden immunity idol. The grandmaster says that it is important for me to collect it if possible." - Sektor_

But it didn't take long for one to notice. "Whatcha doing, squinky?" said Limberg, walking behind Sektor.

Sektor immediately scanned the clue's contents, and uploaded the message into his files, before burning the note with a small burst of flame from his flamethrower. He then turned around, "Nothing for you to see, mouse."

Limberg glared at Sektor as he left.

"_Sektor probably was searching for the hidden immunity idol clue, which isn't a good sign for me, squinky. If I find out he has it, we might need to spare Kano and take Sektor out." - Limberg_

– – – – –

Earthrealm Day 9

When the tribe returned from losing the challenge, Nightwolf got the whole tribe together for a prep talk.

"We may have lost this one," explained Nightwolf, "But know this. We will become stronger with each loss. Outworld will fuel our anger, our determination. We will become powerful enough to defeat them!"

Raiden nodded, his arms crossed, "Indeed. We won't let Outworld get the better of us."

"_For once, Outworld has defeated us. It's a shame, I know it. But we're going to come back stronger then ever, and we will get our winning streak back." - Raiden_

"I hear that!" nodded Stryker.

Kenshi looked around at everyone before speaking up, "Can I say something?"

Everyone looked at Kenshi curiously, while Nightwolf nodded, knowing exactly what Kenshi was about to say, "Go right ahead."

"_Tonight, I want to be voted out tonight, so that the tribe doesn't need to make a tough decision as to who to vote out. I believe by falling down on my sword for Earthrealm, and taking on the duelers that enter Redemption Island, that I will give Earthrealm the advantage it needs." - Kenshi_

Kenshi started to tell the tribe what he wanted to have happen at the vote. Both Kabal and Stryker were a little confused about the plan, while Smoke and Sub-Zero looked at one another, exchanging mental thoughts.

Kabal shrugged, "Well then, I suppose if that's what you want, we can do that, right?"

"Like hell we can. You show Outworld what you're $#%$ing made of Kenshi!" encouraged AVGN.

"_I don't think Kenshi should be voted out tonight. Plain and simple. If anything, we should be voting out the Angry Video Game Nerd tonight. He's played the game before, and really, he doesn't need a third shot." - Stryker_

After the tribe agreed to grant Kenshi's wish, Kabal and Stryker were in the forest. Stryker was pulling mangoes off a tree.

"Voting Kenshi off is a mistake, Kabal," explained Stryker, "I don't think it's right."

Kabal shrugged, "See Stryker, it's a free vote like I said."

"But he's one of our good competitors!" snapped Stryker, "And I don't want to lose again! Do you?"

"_Stryker was a little upset at the whole Kenshi wanting to be voted out thing. In all seriousness, Kenshi was probably my target regardless of what he wanted." - Kabal_

Kabal crossed his arms, "Well then, who should we vote off then?"

"Angry Video Game Nerd. We both know what he's all about. Sure he's no Limberg or Sweet Tooth or Moses, but he's still someone I can't trust or stand." explained Stryker.

"And that, we can agree on." nodded Kabal, "But will the others do it?"

Stryker said nothing, just simply shrugging.

"_Thing is, I don't think these people will vote him off. They rather grant Kenshi's wish for whatever reason. If that's the case, then so be it, but I just don't think it's the right move." - Stryker_

– – – – –

The Earthrealm tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Behind each of you is a torch. Grab one and dip it in the fire. Fire represents your life in this game. If your torch is gone, so are you."

Everyone did so, and then sat down.

"So this is the first time Earthrealm has lost the challenge, and therefore, losing a member. Kenshi, do you think losing Jade to Outworld made Earthrealm a more stronger unit?" asked Jeff.

"Possibly. We never got to see Jade's worth in challenges, other then the fact she defeated Rain. Really, I just think Earthrealm's a more coherent tribe." replied Kenshi.

"Sub-Zero, do you feel nervous about the vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

Sub-Zero shook his head.

"Not at all. In fact, I believe most of us know who's going home." replied Sub-Zero.

"Raiden, who is Sub-Zero talking about?" asked Jeff.

"Kenshi, Jeff. Kenshi, after the challenge, told us to vote him off tonight, and have fight off Outworld on Redemption Island." replied Raiden.

Kenshi nodded.

"Stryker, do you think this is a smart move for Kenshi and Earthrealm?" asked Jeff.

Stryker was silent for a moment, before shrugging.

"Guess we'll find out after we do it." replied Stryker.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Angry Video Game Nerd, you're up."

– – –

Kenshi's Vote: Nothing personal. (?)

Nightwolf's Vote: May the spirits guide you, Kenshi. (Kenshi)

Stryker's Vote: I don't know if this is the right move... but if it is... Earthrealm will crumble. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Angry Video Game Nerd. (He blinked, shaking his head.)

…

Kenshi. One vote Kenshi, one vote Angry Video Game Nerd.

…

…

Kenshi. Two votes Kenshi, one vote Angry Video Game Nerd.

…

Kenshi. That's three votes Kenshi, one vote Angry Video Game Nerd.

…

…

Kenshi. That's four votes Kenshi. (He grabbed his things, nodding.)

Third person voted out of Survivor Edenia, Kenshi. That's five, it's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Kenshi smiled, and bowed in front of his old tribe members before giving his torch to Jeff, "Good luck."

"Kenshi, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"But you will have a chance to reenter the game. Take your torch, and head on over to Redemption Island."

Kenshi nodded, and grabbed his torch as he left the area.

"He wanted to be voted out, and thus was granted his wish. Will he do what he promised he'd do? Or will Kenshi will defeated in the duels? We will soon find out. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 9

Noob Saibot nodded slightly at the appearance of Kenshi. Kenshi gave him a nod.

"Welcome to Redemption Island camp." greeted Noob.

"Thank you. Good luck in the duel, Noob." replied Kenshi. Deciding not to get into a conversation, Kenshi walked into the shelter, and decided to meditate.

"_Thank you Earthrealm. I will promise you; I will eliminate any Outworlder that enters Redemption Island. I apologize if I have to defeat you, if it comes down to it." - Kenshi_

VOTE

AVGN – Kenshi

Kenshi – Smoke, Nightwolf, Kabal, Raiden, AVGN, Sub-Zero, and Stryker

There is a new poll on my page! Please vote! Please! Your votes will determine half of the cast of Survivor 18! :)


	5. Episode 4 Lin Kuei This, Lin Kuei That

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_On Outworld, Limberg was planning ahead for the upcoming days. He told Ermac and Jade that once Sektor and Kano were gone, they needed to break up Sindel and Sheeva. Jade and Ermac both were a little concerned about voting off Sindel._

_At Earthrealm, Kenshi told Smoke and Nightwolf that he wanted to be voted out should they lose immunity, and send him to Redemption Island to defeat any Outworld tribe member. Smoke was concerned, but Nightwolf had faith in Kenshi._

_At the duel, Quan Chi apparently gave up, and allowed his servant Noob Saibot to continue in the competition, giving out a challenge to both Earthrealm and Outworld, testing them to vote off their better players to take down Noob._

_Back at camp, Sindel was thrilled to hear the elimination of Quan Chi. She also made it quite clear to Jade and Sheeva that once it comes down to it, Limberg would be the first to go, in her eyes._

_Stryker was a little upset upon hearing Kenshi's wish to be voted off, while Kabal shrugged it off, seeing it as a free vote._

_At the immunity challenge, Outworld finally defeated Earthrealm, and won immunity and reward._

_While enjoying their sweets, Sektor found the hidden immunity idol clue, and scanned it before burning it. However, Limberg became suspicious of Sektor._

_Before tribal council, Kenshi got the whole tribe together, and explained his wish to be voted out, and fall on his sword for them. Still, Stryker saw this as an idiotic move, and tried to rally up votes to get rid of Angry Video Game Nerd._

_At tribal council, Stryker stuck with what Kenshi wanted, and Kenshi was sent to Redemption Island to fulfill his promise. 16 are left, who will be sent to Redemption Island next?_

**Earthrealm: Angry Video Game Nerd, Kabal, Nightwolf, Raiden, Smoke, Stryker, and Sub-Zero**

**Outworld: Ermac, Jade, Kano, Limberg, Sektor, Sheeva, and Sindel**

_**Redemption Island: Kenshi and Noob Saibot**_

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 9

Kenshi arrived at Redemption Island, and when Noob Saibot saw him walking over, he chose not to take notice.

Kenshi looked over at him, and nodded, "Hello. Noob Saibot, right?"

"Yes." replied Noob plainly.

"_Looks like Outworld finally got their act together, as it seems like an Earthrealm warrior was voted off last night. No matter, he will be finished at the duel." - Noob Saibot_

Kenshi gave another nod before walking into the shelter to mentally prepare himself for the duel.

"_I just hope Earthrealm does succeed without me. Someone had to go, and I decided it needed to be me. Is it silly of me? Perhaps, but we won't know until the duels take place." - Kenshi_

– – – – –

Earthrealm Day 10

Stryker placed his torch with the others, still a little annoyed about the vote.

He approached the tribe, "Look, I feel like we made a mistake last night. Kenshi was a strong member of our tribe, and I just feel like it's going to bring us down."

"So? Why does that matter?" shrugged AVGN, "Someone had to #$%$ing go. Kenshi wanted it to be him. Who should we of voted off, huh?"

Stryker shrugged, shaking his head, "Well... I... I don't know."

"_I don't really like Stryker's attitude over the whole vote last night. Dude, it's just a vote, someone had to go. That could've been you last night, idiot!" - Angry Video Game Nerd_

Before AVGN could say more, Nightwolf stepped forward, "Enough. I have my instincts, and my instincts tell me Kenshi will be just fine on Redemption Island. He will return to the game."

AVGN crossed his arms, "How are you so sure?"

"The spirits will guide him, help him." replied Nightwolf.

"_Kenshi wanted to be voted off, and that was his wish. I do not believe Stryker's words when he claims that it will bring Earthrealm down. Like Angry Video Game Nerd said, someone needed to go." - Nightwolf_

A little while later, Kabal and Stryker were walking through the forest.

"I don't know Kabal. I don't want to admit it, but I feel we're in danger of going home." sighed Stryker.

Kabal shook his head, "Naw, I don't believe that for a minute."

"Who has talked to you about the game besides myself?" asked Stryker.

"_My only ally in the game thus far is Stryker, my old buddy. Several players might be intimidated by my looks, and if they want to vote me off because of that, then they're idiots for sure." - Kabal_

Kabal sighed, "You have a point. Just you."

"Here's what I think," suggested Stryker, "I believe Sub-Zero and Smoke are a pair, and Nightwolf and Raiden are another pair. I have a feeling the Nerd is aligned with one of those two pairs, or none of them."

"Now that makes sense," replied Kabal, "Do you think we could convince one of those two pairs to vote him off?"

Stryker nodded, "I think it's for the best. He's played this game before, and I just think he'll be a threat later down the road."

"_At this point, any loss for Earthrealm might as well be a huge hit in the head, because when it comes down to it, we're all strong players." - Stryker_

– – – – –

Outworld Day 10

Limberg, Ermac, and Sindel were walking and talking in the forest.

"The other day, after we won the challenge, I caught Sektor doing something, squinky." stated Limberg.

"What kind of something?" wondered Sindel.

"Hidden immunity idol clue, squinky. I saw him scan and then burn a note." replied Limberg.

"_Sektor doesn't realize that he might've lowered his stock on the tribe by scanning and burning the immunity idol clue, squinky. At first, Kano was meant to go before he did, but now it can go either way." - Limberg_

"From what we know of Sektor, now and then," explained Ermac, "is that once he has a mission, he won't stop until it's done. We are under the assumption that he will stop at nothing to find that idol."

"And that we cannot let happen," replied Sindel, "I'm pretty sure Jade and Sheeva won't mind voting off Sektor."

"What the thing is, squinky, is that I don't trust Kano. You get what I'm saying? It's a really tough decision on either voting off Kano or Sektor first." sighed Limberg.

"It will depend on what Sektor does." confirmed Ermac.

"_The alliance is torn on voting off either Kano or Sektor the next time Outworld loses the competition. While we believe Kano is weaker then Sektor, Sektor is Lin Kuei, and Lin Kuei will complete their missions. If that's to find the hidden immunity idol, then they will find it." - Ermac_

Meanwhile, by the campfire, Kano, Jade, and Sheeva were hanging out. Kano looked over his shoulder, and saw Sektor walking off into the forest without any words.

Kano shook his head, "Ehhh... where do yeh think he's goin'?"

"Who knows, who cares," shrugged Sheeva, using one pair of her arms to straighten out her black hair, while the other pair was used to eat rice from a bowl.

"I'll tell yeh why to care, Sheeva," shrugged Kano, "The damn hidden immunity idol. That's what."

"_I'll admit it, I feel the target's on my back, and I'm not afraid at all. Why's that yeh ask? Well, look at Sektor! He's been actin' suspicious lately. Ever since we won reward, actually.." - Kano_

"If that's what Sektor is after, he better be careful." noted Jade.

Sheeva shrugged, "He's Lin Kuei! Sektor knows what he's doing. That alone worries me."

"Well, I'm votin' Sektor should we ever lose... if yeh ladies would like to join me, be my guest." muttered Kano, scratching at his beard.

Jade eyed Kano cautiously, before nodding, "We shall see."

"_While Kano has a point about Sektor, he himself has to worry. Based on what my alliance wants, Kano might very well be our next target. He's not to be trusted, and I personally don't appreciate his company around camp." - Jade_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes had to send in 2 people from their tribe to come and watch the duel at hand. Earthrealm chose Kabal and AVGN, and Outworld chose Kano and Jade.

"We'll now bring in the competitors for today's duel."

Both Noob Saibot and Kenshi walked out into the duel arena.

"Welcome to Redemption Arena. Kabal, Angry Video Game Nerd, Kano, and Jade have all come to watch you compete in the challenge."

"_We'll see if Kenshi's bold heroic move pulls out to be worth it. If not, I'll be #$%$ing pissed off. It was all just a big mistake for Earthrealm." - Angry Video Game Nerd_

"_Surprised to see Kenshi of all players. Ah well, as long as Noob Saibot is eliminated, all the more power to Outworld for eliminating the Netherrealm." - Kano_

"This is it. One shot to stay in the game. Winner stays and the loser is out for good. Here's how the challenge works: there are five crates out in front of you. You will attempt to toss sand bags and land one on each of your five crates. First player to get a sand bag on each crate will win the duel and stay in the game. Loser is out for good. This is it, one shot to stay in the game. Let's get started."

"_This is the first duel for me, and first of many to come, I hope. I made a promise to Earthrealm, and losing will only make me feel like a loser. I came to win, and win I shall." - Kenshi_

"_Earthrealm voted off a formidable foe. No matter. He will be defeated just like my Lord was. Nothing will stop me." - Noob Saibot_

Both duelists got situated and ready for the challenge to begin. Kenshi had red crates, while Noob had black crates.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Kenshi and Noob got to work quickly. Both Kenshi and Noob used their own powers to throw sand bags; telekinesis for Kenshi, and Noob's shadow clone.

Kenshi looked up at Kabal and AVGN for a moment, before nodding, and landing 2 sand bags in a row. Noob wasn't too far behind him, having only one sand bag on a crate.

Noob then threw a sand bag very far in order to land it on the farthest crate. Knowing he would miss, he summoned his shadow clone to slam dunk it onto the crate. He was slowly catching up to Kenshi.

Kenshi and Noob continued to work hard on landing their sand bags. After several minutes, both men have landed four of five sand bags.

"This is where it gets interesting..." noted Kano, crossing his arms. Kabal looked over at Kano for a minute from where he sat, before nodding.

"Couldn't of said it better old friend.." muttered Kabal silently. AVGN did not hear him.

Both Kenshi and Noob tossed their last sand bag...

….

….

….

…

….

Noob's missed, while Kenshi's...

…

…

"KENSHI STAYS ALIVE!"

Everyone clapped for Kenshi.

"Congrats, Kenshi. You've won the duel, and stay alive to fight another day. As for you Noob Saibot, the game is over for you after a nice small run. Pull your buff off, and leave Redemption Island." said Jeff, sadly.

Noob shook his head slightly as he threw his light green buff into the fire. Without much else to say, Noob used his shadow powers to dissolve into the ground, and seemingly returned to the Netherrealm.

"Kenshi, you may return to your camp and await the next duel. As for the others, you may return to your own camp. I'll see you at the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

**Noob Saibot's Final Words**

"I was not impressed with my time out here on Survivor. I felt like I needed to prove something to myself, to Quan Chi, and to the Netherrealm. Unfortunately, that is not the case for me. I only made it 10 days into the game. Not far enough."

– – – – –

Earthrealm Day 10

With Kenshi beginning to fulfill his promise, and with his brother gone, Sub-Zero was slightly in better spirits.

"_While there is some remorse for my brother, I know very well that he needed to go, and I am glad Kenshi eliminated him. Now my only fear in this game is Sektor. Hopefully, Outworld gets rid of him soon." - Sub-Zero_

While out in the forest, Nightwolf, AVGN, and Raiden were out wandering and discussing possible votes for the next time they lose.

"We really have no other choices," explained Nightwolf, "Kabal and Stryker are not involved with us. Sadly, we will have to vote off one of them."

AVGN shrugged, "If I had my pick, I'd pick Kabal. I don't #$%#ing trust that dude."

"_Kabal is shady. There's just something about the guy I just don't trust. A guy with that kind of mask over his face, hiding his true emotions? Sounds like #$%#ing Sweet Tooth to me." - Angry Video Game Nerd_

"Kabal is a former member of the Black Dragon, an organization that once aligned with Outworld," explained Nightwolf, "Kano, another member, is on the other tribe. I fear Kabal and him will align if brought together."

Raiden nodded, "Yes... that is best. But Stryker's attitude is slowly growing on my nerves. Not only that, but I still don't 100% trust the Lin Kuei ninjas."

"_Lin Kuei do this! Lin Kuei do that! Atta atta atta! Just shut the #$%$ up! Sub-Zero and Smoke are with us, Raiden! Jeez... I don't know what the Lin Kuei ever did to you or whatever, but give me a break..." - Angry Video Game Nerd_

Nightwolf's expression tensed up a little, looking at the ground with his hands behind his back.

"So are you telling me we should vote one of the two off?" asked AVGN.

Raiden shook his head, "Not exactly. I still want to vote with you to eliminate Kabal and Stryker. But my gut instincts tell me we should've made the alliance with Kabal and Stryker, not the Lin Kuei."

"_I have a feeling Raiden will want to vote off Smoke or Sub-Zero. I cannot let that happen. There isn't a reason why we should go back on our words. I will have a word with the two ninjas, and give them suggestions to gain his trust." - Nightwolf_

"I have things to do. Talk with you two later." said Nightwolf, before giving them a light bow before leaving the forest. Raiden and AVGN took little notice of his departure.

Nightwolf wandered off, and eventually found Smoke and Sub-Zero bringing wood over to the camp.

"May I talk with you two for a moment?" asked Nightwolf. Both Smoke and Sub-Zero curiously eyed him for a moment.

Smoke shrugged, "Sure, go right ahead."

"I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news, but..." sighed Nightwolf, "I highly suggest you two start... well... doing and saying things to gain Raiden's trust. He's beginning to have doubts."

Sub-Zero shook his head a little, getting slightly worried. Smoke looked more paranoid then Sub-Zero did.

"_Apparently, Raiden is having doubts about the alliance he made with us. I do not know if Nightwolf is making it up or not, but if he isn't, Raiden will have to go." - Sub-Zero_

"Is it worth voting off a stronger competitor?" asked Sub-Zero.

Nightwolf shook his head, "No. Do not think about it, Sub-Zero. Raiden isn't voting for you or Smoke, he is only having doubts about your trust. If you can show him trust, his doubts will be gone."

Sub-Zero nodded, remaining silent for a moment, before speaking up, "Very well."

Sub-Zero and Nightwolf left the area, leaving Smoke behind.

"_After hearing what Nightwolf had to say, has me worried then ever. I actually believe that Raiden will come after the Lin Kuei when he gets a chance. I'm not gonna back down should that happen. Hell, if I have to prevent it, I will." - Smoke_

– – – – –

Outworld Day 10

Kano was sharpening his butterfly knives on a rock, watching the other tribe members working around camp. He was trying to form an idea in his head to save himself, and throw Sektor under the bus.

"_Sektor's been actin' weird lately, and it ain't making me feel easy. Guess I gotta do something about it. If I'm going down, I'm takin' Outworld with me." - Kano_

Kano sheathed his knives, and got up from his seat, and walked into the forest. It didn't take long for him to spot Sektor looking at a panel on his arm.

"Whatcha think you're doin' ya cyborg?" shouted Kano, walking up to Sektor.

Sektor turned to face him, "Wise of you to approach me human."

Kano poked at his plated chest with his finger, "Don't you dare insult me. I know whatcha doin' out here, ain't need to tell meh."

"Hmph..." sighed Sektor, crossing his arms, "Then tell me. What am I doing out here, Kano?"

"_Kano knows about what I'm up to. The fool thinks he's going to be the hero in this situation. I don't think so. He will regret his decision." - Sektor_

"Yer out here lookin' for the hidden immunity idol! Yeh haven't been around camp in 2 days!" shouted Kano.

Sektor shook his head, "Ever stop to think that maybe I'm out searching for wood?"

"Wood takes 5-10 minutes to find, yeh moron!" growled Kano, "Here's the deal, yeh show me the clue, or else I'm gonna tell the others you have the idol. You won't be able to survive the next council!"

"_Threatening Sektor to share the contents of the idol is the best thing for him to do, but it's not a win or lose situation for him. Either way, he's losing this game." - Kano_

Sektor remained silent for a moment. Unknown to Kano, Sektor was planning out his next move. Few minutes later, Sektor spoke up, "Deal."

Sektor opened up his arm panel, and showed the idol clue to Kano. Kano grinned, and nodded, "'Atta boy."

"_The fool has much to learn about deception. He may have read the clue, but the rest of the tribe will be told otherwise. To the tribe, they will be told that he has the idol." - Sektor_

Meanwhile, Sheeva, Sindel, and Ermac were sitting around the fire, which happened to be a raging bonfire. Ermac was using telekinesis to control how hard the flames flared about.

"Have you heard, Sheeva?" asked Sindel, "Sektor has the hidden immunity idol clue, according to Limberg."

"Then Sektor is looking for it. Kano, Jade, and I saw him walk off into the forest, and we haven't seen him in the past several hours." replied Sheeva.

"_Queen Sindel and Limberg both want Sektor out, and I completely agree with them. Sektor cannot be trusted, and his loner attitude as of late isn't helping his case." - Sheeva_

"At first we trusted Sektor," confessed Ermac, "But we now know he isn't the best ally we can have. He must go."

"But there's still Kano..." muttered Sindel.

"_As has been the plan for the past 4 or 5 days, Kano and Sektor have been on the chopping block for not being a part of the alliance. Kano was the original target, but now with Sektor's sudden hiding in the forest, trying to find the idol, it's become clear that Sektor needs to go." - Sindel_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Outworld."

Ermac did so.

"For today's challenge, you are playing for reward and immunity. However, both tribes are going to tribal council tonight. Both tribes will vote someone out, and send them to Redemption Island for a very interesting duel. I will get into that a little later. Now for the challenge; we will be running this challenge twice, once for Earthrealm, once for Outworld. For the challenge, you will each have your own lane. In each lane are buried ladder rungs. You will attempt to dig up all five of your ladder rungs. Once you have all five rungs, you will build your ladder to the top. Each rung will only fit in one place, so think carefully. First person to finish, wins individual immunity. Earthrealm will run the challenge first."

All seven members of Earthrealm got ready for the challenge.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All seven members started to dig up their respective ladder rungs. Kabal, Stryker, Smoke, Nightwolf, and Sub-Zero got to an early start, as they dug up their first rungs each.

AVGN and Raiden were not having too much luck with their digging, while Sub-Zero was speeding through, collecting his second rung. Stryker and Nightwolf were right behind him, tying it up.

Raiden finally got his first rung, while Smoke collected his second rung. Kabal was now beginning to struggle a little.

Raiden was beginning to catch up, collecting his second rung. Stryker and Sub-Zero each got their third rungs, with Smoke also getting a third rung.

Nightwolf was beginning to slow down. AVGN, at this point, had given up, not really caring who won. Raiden collected his third rung, while Smoke, Sub-Zero, and Stryker furthered their lead with four rungs each.

Kabal finally found his second rung, while Raiden got a fourth rung. Sub-Zero was now beginning to slow down, while Smoke and Stryker each got their fifth and final ladder rung. Both men began to construct their ladder.

Soon, one player finished first...

…

…

…

…

Smoke climbed up his ladders mere moments before Stryker did.

"SMOKE VRBADA WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone cheered for Smoke.

"Congrats Vrbada, you have won individual immunity for Earthrealm's tribal council, and you cannot be voted out. Now, it's time for Outworld's challenge. Let's get started."

All seven players got ready for the challenge.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All seven members of Outworld got right to work, beginning to dig up their ladder rungs. Ermac, Jade, and Kano got off to an early start, finding their first rungs.

It didn't take long for Sektor, Sindel, Limberg, and Sheeva to collect their first rungs, attempting to catch up to the other three.

Sektor used his shovel attachments to shovel up sand, and soon found his second rung. Sheeva's extra arms were helpful in digging up more and more sand. Jade and Sheeva each found their second rungs.

Kano and Sindel eventually found their second rungs, with Limberg and Ermac slowing down. Extending their lead to three rungs were Jade, Sheeva, and Sektor.

Limberg finally found his second rung, with Kano and Sindel finding their third rungs. Sheeva was starting to slow down, while Sektor and Jade were neck and neck with finding their fourth rungs each.

Ermac was completely out of it for a while, but eventually finding his second rung. Limberg also got his third rung. Sektor caught ahead of Jade, and collected his final and fifth rung. He started working on his ladder.

It didn't take long for Sektor to finish.

"SEKTOR WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped for Sektor, with most of Outworld not happy about the outcome.

"Great work today, Sektor. Tonight, you are safe at the vote, and cannot be voted out. Before anything else, Vrbada, Sektor, rock paper scissors to determine who goes to tribal council first."

Sektor won a 2-0 round against Smoke.

"Because Sektor won, Earthrealm will visit tribal council first, and after you vote a player off, Outworld will attend tribal council, and vote a player out. Both players will be sent to Redemption Island to partake in a big duel. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Earthrealm Day 11

With tribal council looming and a big duel ahead, Smoke was concerned about Sub-Zero being a possible target.

He went over to Kabal and Stryker in the shelter.

"May I have a word with you two?" asked Smoke.

"_Raiden worries me, and since I have immunity for the night, it worries me that Sub-Zero will be voted off. I just hope Nightwolf will save us. Otherwise, I have to be the hero." - Smoke_

"Go right ahead," nodded Stryker, "If it's about the vote tonight, I honestly have no clue."

"Well, how about this. Is it right to vote someone off early because they're a threat?" asked Smoke.

Kabal shrugged, "Depends on who it is. If he's a strong competitor, then we have to ask ourselves if it's right or no-"

Stryker interrupted Kabal, "Actually Kabal, after Kenshi was voted off, I believe we're allowed to go after whoever we want, including threats. Tell us, Smoke, who do you have in mind?"

"I don't want to keep the Thunder God, Raiden, longer in the game. He's way too powerful." explained Smoke.

"_So both tribes are heading to tribal council tonight. Going into the vote, I have no idea who I'm voting tonight, but I have a feeling that Raiden might receive a few votes, so that's probably who I'm voting for tonight." - Kabal_

Sighing a little, Smoke pulled out the hidden immunity idol clue from his pocket, and shared it with Kabal and Stryker. Stryker was slightly surprised at Smoke's move.

"I want your trust," noted Smoke, "Us three and Sub-Zero will vote for Raiden tonight."

Stryker shrugged, reading the clue before handing it to Kabal, choosing not to share their own clue with Smoke, "It's a deal then, Smoke. We're game, right Kabal?"

Kabal nodded, giving a thumbs up, "Righto, Stryker."

"_Smoke and Sub-Zero are willing to side with myself and Kabal to vote off quite possibly our biggest competitor and leader, Raiden. I don't like the move, but really, we have no choice but to vote off our stronger players. We're ALL strong in some way." - Stryker_

Meanwhile, Sub-Zero and Raiden were talking in the forest.

"You wanted to see me?" asked Raiden, looking at Sub-Zero cautiously.

Sub-Zero nodded, crossing his arms, "I want to make sure our alliance is still strong, Raiden. I feel like we can go far together."

Raiden studied his actions for a moment, before nodding, "Quite. Is that all you wanted to say?"

"_As Nightwolf suggested, I decided to go and get Raiden's trust. With Smoke having immunity, I'm worried that I could be voted off tonight. I might regret this, but I have no other choice." - Sub-Zero_

Sub-Zero shook his head, before saying, "If tonight goes as planned, Smoke and I will tell you about a hidden immunity idol clue. However, you cannot tell Nightwolf or Angry Video Game Nerd. You need to keep it to yourself."

Raiden was interested in this offer, crossing his arms, "Very well, Sub-Zero. You have my word. Tonight, vote for Kabal. I fear his connection to the Black Dragon and Kano could harm Earthrealm during the merge."

Sub-Zero nodded, and shook Raiden's hand firmly.

"_Sub-Zero made an offer. Apparently he felt uneasy about the vote, and said that if he stayed tonight, he would show me a clue to the hidden immunity idol. For now, he's got my trust. That is... if he keeps to his word." - Raiden_

Moments before heading out for tribal council, Smoke and Sub-Zero exchanged stories. Smoke left out the part where he showed Stryker and Kabal the clue.

"Tonight... we're voting for..." confirmed Sub-Zero.

"_There's two alliances, and Sub-Zero and I are in the middle. We could vote with Stryker and Kabal, or Raiden, Nightwolf, and Angry Video Game Nerd. Unfortunately, we need to pick a side tonight and stick to it. I believe flipping isn't a great strategy in the game of Survivor." - Smoke_

– – – – –

Outworld Day 11

Limberg, Sheeva, Ermac, and Sindel walked into the forest to discuss things.

"There isn't much discussion to be had, really." noted Sindel, "Sektor is safe tonight, leaving Kano as an easy target."

Sheeva grinned, "Excellent! I'll be glad when that human leaves."

"_Sektor is safe, having won this immunity challenge. He was the original target, but now, Kano is our next target. I could not be happier with the results." - Sheeva_

Limberg crossed his arms, "Sektor now has all the time in the world to find that idol, squinky."

Sindel smirked, "That's where you come in, Limberg. I want you to find that idol before Sektor does."

Limberg blinked.

"_What the hell are you thinking, Sindel? There's no possible way I can find that idol without any sort of clue, squinky. Sure, people have done it before. But I rather find it quickly without looking like an idiot searching aimlessly." - Limberg_

"We agree with Queen Sindel." agreed Ermac, nodding his head.

Limberg groaned, shaking his head, "Guys, I'm not a Survivor God, squinky. I'm just the puppet mouse. But... I suppose I'll do my best."

"Good boy," smirked Sheeva.

"_Sektor has a good chance of getting his hands on the idol. The Lin Kuei are ruthless beings, cyborg or human. Limberg, we hope, will get the idol before Sektor does." - Ermac_

Meanwhile, Jade was eating rice by the campfire, while Kano laid down on a nearby log. Sektor was actually sitting near Jade, not out looking for the idol for obvious reasons.

Kano sneered at Sektor silently, planning something in his head.

"_With Sektor having the damned immunity, it's so obvious my neck's about to be slit. However, I ain't leaving this game, without leaving a mess behind. I want to go out with a BANG! And... it's gonna be so easy, mate." - Kano_

Sektor sat in wait, waiting for the tribe to leave for tribal council. Despite not talking to anyone, Sektor knew his vote.

"_Tonight, my vote is going for Kano, and I believe he's going home no matter what. Right now, the idol is not of my concern, as I am holding the immunity necklace. Tomorrow morning, that will be my top priority." - Sektor_

– – – – –

The Earthrealm tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Welcome back to tribal council. Kabal, after Kenshi was voted off, he ended up defeating Noob Saibot. Do you regret granting him his wish?" asked Jeff.

Kabal shook his head.

"Nah. Kenshi wanted to prove himself worthy of Earthrealm, and well, not everyone was on board with it. Kenshi is doing a good job so far, and he'll only get stronger." replied Kabal.

"Raiden, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Loyalty. Strictly loyalty. In my eyes we're stronger than Outworld. No matter what happens tonight, a strong player will be voted off. That's why loyalty is important." replied Raiden.

"Angry Video Game Nerd, you seem a little quiet so far this season. Trying out a new strategy, or just haven't had the time to shine?" asked Jeff.

"Hanging back, Jeff. I was too $#%#ing bold in the past, and well, I still am. But, compared to Limberg, I don't think I'm a huge target. At least, they better $%#$ing not think so." replied AVGN, before chuckling softly.

Stryker nodded at his words.

"Vrbada, tough decision tonight?" asked Jeff.

Smoke sighed.

"We'll just have to see, Jeff. Tonight is a big vote. It could very well determine the fate of Earthrealm." replied Smoke.

Nightwolf nodded, silently praying in his head that the Lin Kuei ninjas do the right thing.

"Okay, it is time to vote, Kabal, you're up."

– – –

Raiden's Vote: You may seem loyal to Earthrealm, but your dark past worries me. (Kabal)

Stryker's Vote: You're a big threat, Raiden. Hopefully, Sub-Zero and Smoke do the right thing. (Raiden)

Sub-Zero's Vote: No comment... (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Raiden. (His expression tensed, but he didn't seem fazed yet.)

…

Raiden. Two votes Raiden.

…

…

Kabal. One vote Kabal, two votes Raiden. (Kabal rolled his eyes.)

…

Kabal. Tied two votes Kabal, two votes Raiden.

…

Kabal. Three votes Kabal, two votes Raiden. (Raiden looked over at Sub-Zero.)

…

…

…

…

Fourth person voted out of Survivor Edenia, Kabal. That's four, it's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Kabal sighed heavily as he shook Stryker's hand before giving up his torch.

"Kabal, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"But you will have a chance to reenter the game. Take your torch, and head on over to Redemption Island."

Kabal nodded, and gave the peace sign to his old tribe members before leaving the area with his torch.

"With the tribes soon to be even with six members each, Earthrealm has to get a grip over Outworld. Find that winning streak, and get into the groove. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

The Outworld tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Haven't seen you guys in a long while. Sheeva, how have things been at camp with Quan Chi and Noob Saibot being voted off?" asked Jeff.

"I'll say a little more peaceful. Quan Chi certainly tried his best to manipulate us into believing him over Queen Sindel. Sadly, that isn't the case anymore." replied Sheeva.

"Limberg, how does tonight vote impact the game at Outworld?" asked Jeff.

"Won't make much of an impact, squinky. Actually, it's a pretty easy vote tonight." replied Limberg.

Kano rolled his eyes, grinning slightly.

"Ermac, do you agree with Limberg?" asked Jeff.

Ermac nodded.

"We do, and we have a feeling the person being voted off tonight knows exactly who he is." replied Ermac.

Kano growled, before raising his hand.

"Yes Kano?" asked Jeff.

"I've got stuff to say, so yeh better listen up, Outworld," grinned Kano, before standing up from his seat, as if prepared to make a speech, "There is a three way alliance between Limberg, Jade, and Ermac. They're running the show, and told me that they're making Sindel over there look like she's leading things."

Everyone but Sektor turned to look at Kano oddly. Jeff seemed very interested.

"So the little Queen over there," said Kano, to which Sindel looked over at him, "Yeah, you! You aren't in control of this little tribe. Your time is slowly coming to an end. So much for a Queen. The King should be embarrassed."

Ermac clenched his fist silently, but made no movement. Sindel lost her interest in the subject, turning away.

Kano then pointed at Sektor, "Oh yeah, and Sektor's got the damn hidden immunity idol. Yeah, that's right! If he hadn't of won immunity today, he was gonna use the damn thing to save himself, and one of you three," referring to and pointing at Limberg, Ermac, and Jade, "Would be out the door tonight! So guess what, when I'm gone tonight, and I know I'm going home, cause none of you can handle the damn truth, I'll be seeing you at Redemption Island when he uses that idol at the next tribal council."

Kano then sat down, spitting out some saliva to the side.

"Wow." was all Jeff had to say, "Sektor, anything to say to that?"

Sektor shook his head.

"There is no reason to listen to the vermin mouth of a dog." replied Sektor.

Kano growled at the insult.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Jade, you're up."

– – –

Kano's Vote: (doesn't say anything) (Jade)

Sindel's Vote: Such a liar. I am running the show here, and you're just too blind to see it. (Kano)

– – –

"If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now is the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Jade.

…

Kano. One vote Kano, one vote Jade.

…

…

Kano. Two votes Kano, one vote Jade. (He scratched at his beard, grabbing his things.)

…

Kano. That's three votes Kano, one vote Jade.

Fifth person voted out of Survivor Edenia, Kano. That's four, and it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Kano took a spit to the ground as he grabbed his torch and gave it to Jeff.

"Kano, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"But you will have a chance to reenter the game. Take your torch, and head on over to Redemption Island."

Kano nodded, spitting once again at his former tribe before leaving the area with his torch in hand.

"In 17 seasons of Survivor, never had a big eruption or... heh... VolKano at tribal council. Whether or not Kano was telling the truth or lying will be found out in the future. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 11

At different times in the night, Kabal and Kano arrived at Redemption Island camp. Kenshi greeted both of them.

"Sorry to see you both here," said Kenshi, giving them a light smile.

Kano shrugged him off, "Yeah yeah... little bummed to see ya here, Kabal."

Kabal sighed, "Kind of a blindside, but whatever, it's only a game. I wonder what the duel's gonna be. Probst did say it'll be a big one."

"_Stryker, I hope you can find a way out of the minority, because I know they're coming for you, bud. I'll do my best to return to the game and help ya if I can." - Kabal_

"_They better eat up all that bull#$%$ I fed them. I want Outworld to implode on itself, and let chaos erupt. Guess that's how I roll, mate." - Kano_

VOTES

EARTHREALM

Kabal – Smoke, Nightwolf, Raiden, AVGN, and Sub-Zero

Raiden – Kabal and Stryker

OUTWORLD

Jade – Kano

Kano – Sheeva, Ermac, Jade, Limberg, Sindel, and Sektor


	6. Episode 5 It'll Find It's Cheese

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_After granting Kenshi's wish to be voted off, Stryker was vocal, and believed the tribe made a mistake. He and Kabal felt concerned about the upcoming days, not sure who to trust._

_On Outworld, Sektor started to neglect his tribe members, beginning to search for the hidden immunity idol. This made him a huge target, and Limberg and Sindel considered voting him out instead of Kano. Kano decided to use Sektor to his advantage to gain intel on the idol whereabouts._

_At the Redemption Island duel, Kenshi made good on his promise by defeating Noob Saibot, sending him home._

_Back at camp, Raiden expressed his worries about the Lin Kuei ninjas Sub-Zero and Smoke, and considered voting one of them off. This worried Nightwolf, and he went to go speak with Sub-Zero and Smoke, and suggested that they attempt to get Raiden's trust. This only made Smoke more paranoid._

_Back at Outworld, Kano threatened Sektor, telling him that he would tell the whole tribe he had the idol if Sektor didn't share the clue with him. Sektor gave in and did as told, but Kano chose go against what he said anyway._

_When both tribes had to compete for individual immunity, Smoke for Earthrealm, and Sektor for Outworld each won immunity for tribal council, as tonight, both tribes would have to vote a member off._

_Before tribal council for Earthrealm, Smoke approached Kabal and Stryker, and showed them the clue to the hidden immunity idol. They planned to vote off Raiden. On the other end, Sub-Zero made a deal with Raiden, promising him a clue to the idol if the vote went as planned._

_Before Outworld's tribal council, with Sektor safe, Kano's head was immediately placed on the chopping block. Sindel then ordered Limberg to be on the lookout for the hidden immunity idol, and hopefully get it before Sektor did._

_At Earthrealm's tribal council, the Lin Kuei stuck to their deal with Raiden, and Kabal was voted off and sent to Redemption Island, leaving Stryker on the outside._

_At Outworld's tribal council, Kano made a huge speech, spitting out lie after lie. He pointed out Ermac, Limberg, and Jade as the main alliance, and even told the tribe that Sektor had the idol. This only seemed to further cement Kano into the ground. Kano was voted off and sent to Redemption Island. 12 are left, who'll be sent to Redemption Island next?_

**Earthrealm: Angry Video Game Nerd, Nightwolf, Raiden, Smoke, Stryker, and Sub-Zero**

**Outworld: Ermac, Jade, Limberg, Sektor, Sheeva, and Sindel**

_**Redemption Island: Kabal, Kano, and Kenshi**_

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 11

Kabal and Kano arrived at Redemption Island around the same time. Kano patted Kabal on the back.

"Is it just coincidence we were eliminated at the same time?" chuckled Kabal, setting his torch next to Kenshi's and Kano's.

Kano shrugged, "Hell if I know. All I know is that Outworld's in hell." He then told Kabal everything he said at tribal council.

Kabal laughed, "Nice. No wonder they voted you out."

"_I was sort of happy to see Kano after being voted out. Well, happy that I have a buddy to talk with before the duel. Who knows if either of us will survive it." - Kabal_

Kenshi walked up to the two, and shook their hands, "Finally. I was actually hoping for some company."

Kabal smiled, "Nice to see you too, Kenshi."

Kano threw himself into the shelter, starting to nap.

"_I could care less what happens in the duel. As long as I win the duel and progress, I'm just gonna sit on my ass until then." - Kano_

– – – – –

Earthrealm Day 12

When the tribe returned from tribal council, Stryker chose not to say much. He knew that he was on the chopping block, having not voted for Kabal.

"_I'm not in a great position. I have a feeling the other five have an alliance, and I have no one to rely on at this point in the game. My only chance right now is to find the hidden immunity idol. If I get my hands on it, I think I know what to do with it." - Stryker_

Stryker nodded at his tribe members, "I'm going out for wood." And with that said, he left the area.

Nightwolf looked in his direction for a moment, having an idea what Stryker would really be doing, before closing his eyes, "May the spirits guide you, Kurtis Stryker."

Sub-Zero walked over to Raiden, and showed him the clue to the hidden immunity idol, "You remember our deal, correct?"

"Yes. I will not share this clue with the Nerd or Nightwolf." nodded Raiden.

"_I am honored to be given a clue to the hidden immunity idol. At this point, having the idol would be nice to have, especially when we merge with Outworld. Any advantage against them is worth having." - Raiden_

"Correct. Smoke and I will be nothing but loyal to the three of you. As of right now, our votes will be towards Stryker." replied Sub-Zero.

"I wish it wasn't this way for him, but there isn't much choice," noted Raiden, "Our alliance is too strong to break apart."

Sub-Zero nodded, and shook Raiden's hand.

"_I fully trust and believe in Lord Raiden. I just hope Smoke and I are putting our trust in the right person. Nightwolf told us we were safe, but you can't trust anyone." - Sub-Zero_

Meanwhile, Stryker was out in the forest, looking in every nook and cranny for the hidden immunity idol.

"It's gotta be around here somewhere..." muttered Stryker to himself, looking about.

"_What I plan to do with the idol is to tell Earthrealm I have it. Now, before you think of it as a dumb move, I want to use it for the tribe, and use it if necessary against Outworld. However, if we lose? No question, I got to use it on myself." - Stryker_

Stryker took one last look at the clue before rolling it up and pocketing it. He then started to look in every possible place he could...

…

…

…

…

"Hmm?" Stryker stuck his hand deep into a tree stump, pulling out a wrapped object.

"Bingo!" cheered Stryker to himself as he held the hidden immunity idol.

"_This truly is a big moment for me. I have the hidden immunity idol in my hand, and... this could be my ticket to safety on Earthrealm." - Stryker_

– – – – –

Outworld Day 12

The tribe returned after a very verbal tribal council. Sindel crossed her arms, sitting down by the fire.

"Bah, I could care less about what he says. He has no idea what's truly going on around here." scoffed Sindel.

"_Kano went off on a tirade against Outworld, and tried to stir trouble. All I can say to Kano is... what a pathetic excuse for a loser." - Sindel_

"Don't listen to Kano," said Limberg, "There is no alliance between myself, Jade, and Ermac. You're truly leading Outworld. But... what he said about Sektor, squinky, that could probably be the only truthful thing he said."

Jade nodded, "Sektor stayed around camp before tribal council, not even looking for the idol. I firmly believe he has it."

"_Kano spurted out lie after lie at tribal council. The fool was digging himself a grave further and further into the ground. That is, until he said Sektor had the hidden immunity idol. Based on my observations, I think that's the first time Kano told the truth." - Jade_

Limberg yawned a little, "Probably does, squinky. If so, we'll flush it out by sending one of our own to Redemption Island."

Sindel eyed Limberg suspiciously for a moment, but didn't say anything.

"I want all three of us to stay," replied Jade, "If that ends up being our plan, we should send Ermac or Sheeva. They're the strongest members of the Outworld tribe."

"_With Sektor having the idol, it's a perfect opportunity to break up Sheeva and Sindel. Ermac, I think I can get him on my side, squinky. Sheeva will never be loyal to me, only Sindel. I don't want that Queen having all the power. That's my job." - Limberg_

"I'd say Sheeva," noted Limberg, "I don't want to do it, but she'll probably rip Kenshi apart in the duel, and we, as a tribe, need to dispose Sektor of the idol, squinky."

Sindel kept her completely white eyes on Limberg, flipping her very long white and black hair aside.

"_I know what Limberg is up to. I won't let that rodent dispose of my worthy ally. Without Sheeva, Earthrealm will have the upper hand, and most of my power will be gone." - Sindel_

Meanwhile Sektor was back in the forest, looking for the hidden immunity idol. Kano's words were flooding through his system.

"_Last night at the council, Kano told the whole tribe I had the hidden immunity idol. I am not quite sure if what he said will effect my stay or not. I still have a mission to accomplish here." - Sektor_

While he was out searching, Sheeva was having a close eye on him from very far away. She sneered to herself.

"_The cyborg doesn't know what he's getting himself into. If he doesn't get his act together in the next few days, then he will be sent home. No questions asked." - Sheeva_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes had to send in 2 people from their tribe to come and watch the duel at hand. Earthrealm chose Nightwolf and Smoke, and Outworld chose Limberg and Sindel.

"We'll now bring in the competitors for today's duel."

Kenshi, Kabal, and Kano all walked out into the duel arena.

"Welcome to Redemption Arena. Nightwolf, Smoke, Limberg, and Sindel have all come to watch you compete in the challenge."

"_Kenshi will be facing off against one of our own. I am not sure on how to feel about this situation. All I can say, is may the spirits be with Kabal and Kenshi today." - Nightwolf_

"_It may sound strange coming from me, but I rather see the Earthrealm warriors win this duel. Kano's lost all of my respect. He shall be executed if he ever enters my realm." - Sindel_

"This is it. One shot to stay in the game. Winner stays and the loser is out for good. However, unlike other 3-way duels, only one of you will live to see another day. Winner stays, losers go home for good."

All three duelists nodded at Jeff's words.

"Here's how the challenge works: you will drop a metal ball into a chute, and watch it roll all the way down. Once it comes out, grab it, and have it roll down again. Every 30 minutes we will add another ball until you have 3 balls to watch. If you fail to grab a ball when it comes out, you're out of the duel. Last player standing stays in the game. Losers are out for good. This is it, one shot to stay in the game. Let's get started."

"_Today is an important duel. Not only am I facing off against Kano, an Outworlder, but also Kabal, an Earthrealmer. I made a promise to defeat Outworlders as they arrived at Redemption, but I guess Earthrealm might have to lose a few because of me." - Kenshi_

"_Oh boy, a challenge involving good concentration and sight. My mask does not give me a whole lot of vision, especially with one eye blind. I just got to focus on this one." - Kabal_

"_I ain't losin' now. I've got a paycheck to grab, and this duel ain't gonna stop me from reaching it, and screwing over Outworld in the process." - Kano_

Everyone got situated, and they each started rolling their metal balls down.

"The duel has begun..."

– 30 minutes in... –

All three duelists seemed to be doing quite well. Kenshi was focusing on his telekinesis to guide him through the duel. Kabal and Kano were just trying to keep up with the ball.

"It's now time to add a second ball, right now."

As soon as Jeff said that, they each had to add in another metal ball. With now two balls rolling down the chute for each duelist, it was now anybody's game.

– 1 hour in... –

After a good hour of keeping up with things, Kabal and Kenshi were starting to tire out a little. Kano looked the least bit tired.

"Time to add the third and final ball to your chute. After this, it comes down to how badly do you want to stay in this game."

Each duelist added their third and final ball to the chute. However, this only made things worse for one player, who soon dropped out...

…

…

…

"Damn..." muttered Kabal.

"Kabal is out of the challenge. Kabal is out of the game for good. It's now down to Kenshi and Kano. Which one of you wants it more?"

Kabal sighed softly as he took a seat on a nearby bench. Kano spoke up, "That'd be me, Jeff."

– 1 hour, 30 minutes in... –

After a nicely fought duel, one person finally screwed up...

…

…

…

…

Too focused on one of the three balls, Kano missed one of them rolling out.

"Kano is out of the challenge. KENSHI STAYS ALIVE!"

Everyone clapped for Kenshi, while Kano rolled his eyes.

"Once again, Kenshi, you seized the moment, and still remain in this game. Kabal, Kano, you are both out of this game. Your shot at a million dollars is over. You may both toss your buffs in the fire, and head out."

Kabal walked over first, and placed his light blue buff in the fire before walking out. Kano then followed suit, angrily throwing his yellow green buff in the fire, spitting at the ground, and then left the area.

"Kenshi, you may return to your camp and await the next duel. As for the others, you may return to your own camp. I'll see you at the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

**Kabal's Final Words**

"It doesn't feel good at all to be the first Earthrealm contestant to be eliminated from the game. In fact it quite sucks. I did my best out here, and I tried to make bonds with my tribe members. In the end, it wasn't worth it. I just hope Stryker stays alive."

**Kano's Final Words**

"I'm angry at myself for not payin' any damn attention to the duel. I was a little too confident in myself to get the damn job done. Ah well, at least Earthrealm is up by 3 players overall. Outworld has another thing coming for them, I'll tell ya that much."

– – – – –

Earthrealm Day 13

After hearing about Kabal's elimination, Stryker knew he needed to make a big decision about the idol.

"_Kabal is gone, and I'm all by myself. Now, I've worked alone for a long time as a cop, but it just ain't the same, man. I need to give Earthrealm the upper hand in challenges, and in the game. Maybe showing off the idol is the right thing to do." - Stryker_

Everyone was sitting around the camp fire, eating rice or beans.

AVGN took a big bite of beans, "Oh man, I can't believe Kenshi is still kicking ass. We made a great $#%#ing decision."

"I agree," nodded Smoke, "If we were to merge right now, we'd have the upper hand over Outworld."

"_Numbers are a big thing in this game. I had them the first time, but the second time, they just weren't there. Hey, I don't #$%#ing care how we get to the merge, as long as we destroy Outworld to #%#$ing pieces." - Angry Video Game Nerd_

Nightwolf had his hands behind his back, looking at everyone, "Don't give up. We have a long way to go. Outworld will soon be defeated, but we still have to make it happen."

Sub-Zero nodded, "Correct."

"_Earthrealm stands united against Outworld. Nothing could break the bond we share apart. Even as we vote off our own players, like Jade, Kenshi, and Kabal, we will still stay strong, and move forth to victory." - Nightwolf_

A few moments later, Stryker walked forward, "May I say something, please?"

Everyone looked up curiously at him, while Raiden replied, "What is it, Stryker?"

Stryker took a deep breath before pulling out his hidden immunity idol, and putting it around his neck.

Most of them looked amazed at the fact that Stryker had it. AVGN was both mildly pissed but also shocked that he would show it off.

"_Dude, okay. Have you ever watched the show before? You claim that you have, but no one just $#%#ing SHOWS his tribe that he has the hidden immunity idol! That's just a recipe for disaster." - Angry Video Game Nerd_

"I have the idol, but I mean no harm with it," explained Stryker, "Well, obviously I'll use it to save myself, but that's only if we lose. If we continue to win, I want to use the idol against Outworld."

Raiden stared at the idol for a moment, before crossing his arms, "Very noble of you, Stryker. I appreciate your move."

Stryker nods. After a little moment of silence, Stryker claps his hands together, "Well, I'm going for wood. Anyone interested?"

"I'll go." agreed Nightwolf, before following Stryker into the forest with him.

"_What Stryker did today got myself thinking about the future. Do I want to keep a tight duo together in the game, or do I keep the player with the idol. It primarily comes down to trust. If Stryker trusts me with something very important, then I will trust him." - Nightwolf_

While they trekked through the forest carrying wood, Nightwolf spoke up, "I have a proposition for you, Kurtis Stryker. Would you care to listen?"

Stryker shrugged, "Sure, I guess. What's up?"

"It may sound strange coming from me," noted Nightwolf, "But... it's no secret you are on the chopping block."

"Sure sounds like it." sighed Stryker.

Nightwolf nodded, "And I'm sure you want to stay, correct? Well then... if you were to give me the hidden immunity idol, I will fight for you to stay."

Stryker blinked at Nightwolf's words.

"_So we're walking out collecting wood, and then Nightwolf gives me a suggestion to... hand over my idol to him, and if I did that, he would fight for me to stay. I'm just... I can't tell if it's a trap or not." - Stryker_

"Are you serious, dude?" asked Stryker, "Because I ju-"

"I know you don't trust me," finished Nightwolf, "I don't trust you either. However, we can make this work, Kurtis Stryker. If you trust me to hold onto your idol, I will trust you in return, and you will stay 3 more days."

"One condition. If I do survive the vote, I get the idol right back." said Stryker, sternly.

Nightwolf nodded, "That I can do." He held out his hand.

Stryker took a deep breath before shaking Nightwolf's hand firmly, before taking his idol and placing it in his hand.

"_I don't fully trust Nightwolf, but considering my situation in the game? I have to take any help I can get, and having Nightwolf potentially on my side? That might be a good thing." - Stryker_

– – – – –

Outworld Day 13

Sheeva and Sindel were resting inside the shelter, exchanging information with one another.

"So Sektor doesn't have the idol, then? Cause Jade believed he did." noted Sindel, after Sheeva told her about spying on Sektor in the forest.

Sheeva nodded, "I am sure of it. That Lin Kuei's days are numbered, my Queen."

"_Outworld will continue their best to win challenge after challenge after challenge. We already have our plan in sight. Vote off Sektor, and we're all set." - Sheeva_

Sindel nodded, "But we have... more problems to deal with."

"What kind of problems?" wondered Sheeva.

"Limberg wants to send you to Redemption Island, and hopefully flush Sektor's idol out. But now I'm pretty sure Sektor doesn't have it." explained Sindel.

Sheeva clenched her teeth softly, looking away from Sindel.

"_I knew Sheeva wasn't going to take the news lightly. She's shokan, Limberg should know better than to mess with Sheeva's rage." - Sindel_

"Calm down Sheeva," soothed Sindel, "We will get Limberg out after Sektor is out of here. For right now, the plan is what matters more."

"But don't you see, my Queen?" growled Sheeva, "Limberg wants to run Outworld! We cannot let him do it!"

Sindel sighed, "Let him think that, Sheeva. Let the rat be all high and mighty. It'll soon find it's cheese."

"_Queen Sindel is all 'Don't let your rage get the best of you, Sheeva' and all that. But hearing my name come up for elimination irritates me. If Limberg truly has intentions to break the Queen and I up, there will be hell. Shokan do not forgive, Shokan do not forget." - Sheeva_

Meanwhile, Sektor was finally back at camp for the day, having given up looking for the hidden immunity idol. He used his flamethrower to heat up a pot of rice for Ermac, Jade, and Limberg nearby.

The aforementioned three players were sitting in the shelter, watching Sektor.

"Once again, he's back at camp," noted Jade, "Is it right to assume he has the idol, Limberg?"

Limberg nodded, "I'm... 95% sure, squinky. Thankfully, I have a back up plan. Vote Sheeva off."

Ermac looked pleasantly surprised.

"_Limberg has a plan to sacrifice Sheeva and flush out Sektor's idol. We are... a little worried about that plan. Sheeva's very strong to vote out, and knowing the shokan, we are sure she'll blow up." - Ermac_

Jade nodded, "I am pretty sure she'll be upset about it, but I could care less. It's either our choice or..."

"Sektor's." nodded Limberg, "And that'll probably be myself or Sindel, squinky."

"_There are many reasons to vote Sheeva off. For one, if we all vote Sektor, and he plays an idol, then... well, I'm probably $#%$ed, squinky. So sending Sheeva to Redemption Island and flushing Sektor's idol is a good plan. Another reason, is because I want to cut Sindel's power down." - Limberg_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back individual immunity from both Vrbada and Sektor."

Both Sektor and Smoke did so.

"For today's challenge, each tribe member will have their hands tied behind their back. You will then use only your teeth and mouth to pull meat off of this decaying pig, and place it in your tribe colored bin. After 10 minutes, we will weigh in your bins. The tribe with the heaviest bin, wins both reward and immunity."

Jeff then revealed a bunch of vegetables, spices, and bread.

"We have a bunch of veggies, spices, and bread for you all. Should be a nice feast back at camp. Let's get started."

Both tribes had to sit two players out. Earthrealm sat out Smoke and Sub-Zero, and Outworld sat out Sektor and Jade.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both tribes started to tear their pigs apart. Nightwolf and Sheeva were ripping out large amounts of meat from the pig. Being the shortest, Limberg was getting meat from the bottom of the pig. Both tribes seemed to be even with the amount of meat.

Stryker and Nightwolf worked together to rip meat from the Earthrealm pig. AVGN ripped apart the flesh from the flanks of the pig, doing his best for the tribe. Raiden was slightly struggling.

Sheeva was ripping off large pieces of flesh, giving Outworld a bit of an edge over Earthrealm. Sindel and Ermac worked together after Ermac failed to clench his teeth hard enough to hold onto the meat.

Both tribes put in a large amount of effort during the ten minutes before Jeff stopped the tribes.

"10 minutes are up! Drop whatevers in your mouth."

Jeff started to weigh in the bins for each tribe.

"Earthrealm... had 290 pounds worth of meat."

"Outworld..."

…

…

…

…

…

"...has 370 pounds of meat. That means, OUTWORLD WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!"

All of Outworld hugged and cheered.

"Great work today, Outworld! You've been doing well lately, and tonight, no one is leaving from your tribe. In addition to immunity, you win reward. Spices, vegatables, and bread for your tribe to share. As you Earthrealm, great effort, but it wasn't enough. Tonight, 6 will become 5 as another player is voted off and sent to Redemption Island. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Outworld Day 14

After setting out all the things from the reward, Limberg and Ermac started to cut a few slices of bread.

"Good work today, guys, squinky." smiled Limberg, taking a bite out of a piece of bread.

Jade walked over and high fived Limberg, "And we'll continue winning. I'm not ready to lose."

"_Outworld wins its second immunity challenge in a row. Earthrealm is slowly losing members, and that couldn't make me any happier. The smaller Earthrealm gets, the more pride I earn." - Jade_

Jade then walked over to Sindel, who was sorting out the vegetables and spices on one of the tribe crates with Sheeva.

"We'll be eating for a long time," chuckled Sheeva, greedily taking bites out of a potato, a pumpkin, a squash, and a red pepper seperately. She held each vegetable in each of her four hands.

Sindel nodded, looking through each of the spices carefully, looking for a certain something, "I completely agree, Sheeva."

"_I don't care what we won today, all I'm concerned about is finding the immunity idol clue. Sektor gets one more clue, he's got that idol for sure." - Sindel_

Sheeva eventually left, still munching on her vegetables. Soon, Sindel saw something in the paprika bottle, and pulled it out. Seeing Jade nearby, she ushered Jade closer to her, "Jade, over here!"

Jade rushed over to Sindel, and looked over the clue that Sindel pulled out of the bottle.

"Nice, Queen Sindel." smiled Jade, brightly.

"_Thank God we found the idol clue before Sektor did. Hopefully, he hasn't already found the idol, because that would really suck at this point." - Jade_

– – – – –

Earthrealm Day 14

Stryker pulled Nightwolf into the forest for a quick moment to speak.

"I just want to make sure we're solid tonight," said Stryker, "I'm safe tonight? Dude, I'm going to be so upset if you played me."

Nightwolf nodded, "Stryker, we established trust in one another. By you giving me the idol, that shows me that you trust me, whether you want to believe that or not. I will fight for your survival."

"_I told Stryker what he wanted to hear, but there might be a chance that Raiden and Angry Video Game Nerd will not be on board with it. If so, I have no choice but to go with my alliance, and vote out Stryker." - Nightwolf_

"Who would you say should be leaving tonight?" asked Nightwolf.

Stryker shrugged, "I would personally say Angry Video Game Nerd. He's played before, and he's a threat. However, a duo is much stronger, in my opinion. So... Sub-Zero or Smoke tonight."

Nightwolf nodded, "Understood." He held out his hand, "I will fight for you. Write Smoke on the parchment tonight."

Stryker shook his hand, "And when Smoke leaves tonight? I get the idol back?"

"Correct." agreed Nightwolf.

"_I'm putting my fate in Nightwolf's hands, and... can't say I'm confident about the vote. For all I know, I just #%#$ed up and allowed Nightwolf to get more power for himself. If I stay, I'll trust Nightwolf a whole lot more, and the idol is back in my hands." - Stryker_

A little while later, Raiden, Angry Video Game Nerd, and Nightwolf were talking about the upcoming vote. Nightwolf just finished telling them about what he did with Stryker.

Raiden sighed, "I don't know. We just earned the Lin Kuei's trust last tribal council. To immediately go back on them might not be the way to go."

"I'll say this, you really made a big play, Nightwolf," chuckled AVGN, "Stryker made an even bigger #$%#ing mistake."

"_When Nightwolf told us that he just snagged the idol from Stryker after making a deal with him? I was like 'Whoa! Who knew Nightwolf had it in him?'! I've seen bigger, but hey, big enough for him." - Angry Video Game Nerd_

Nightwolf sighed as well, "I don't like breaking trust either, Haokah. We have no choice in this matter."

"But Nightwolf? We didn't make a deal with Stryker," noted AVGN, "You did. We don't lose anything from voting the cop out."

"But we can gain from it." explained Nightwolf.

After a moment of silence, the alliance agreed on a plan.

"_There's too many possible scenarios to possibly look at tonight. We could keep Stryker in, and gain a loyal ally, or break up the two Lin Kueis, and eliminate a possible threat later down the road?" - Raiden_

– – – – –

The Earthrealm tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Here we sit once again at tribal council. Vrbada, Earthrealm hasn't been too lucky lately, yet you have a strong player still on Redemption Island, who may still be loyal to you." noted Jeff.

"It's not a good feeling to still be losing. I'm not a loser on the inside. That doesn't mean I won't quit. I'm gonna fight to help Earthrealm defeat Outworld. Nothing's stopping me." replied Smoke.

"Raiden, as the supposed leader of Earthrealm, what could make the tribe better?" asked Jeff.

"I believe we are already a strong tribe. We just need to try harder in the competitions and give it our all. We cannot let Outworld get confident." replied Raiden.

"Angry Video Game Nerd, how are you voting tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I just got to look out for myself. There may be deals, alliances, and all that crap, and that'll obviously apply to my vote. But again, if it doesn't help me? I won't to it." replied AVGN.

"Okay, it is time to vote, Vrbada, you're up."

– – –

Nightwolf's Vote: ...May the spirits be with you. (?)

Stryker's Vote: If this works... I'm the luckiest Survivor to ever play this game. (Smoke)

Sub-Zero's Vote: Nothing personal. You're just not apart of the five. (Stryker)

– – –

"If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now is the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Stryker. (He nodded.)

…

Stryker. Two votes Stryker.

…

…

…

Smoke. One vote Smoke, two votes Stryker. (Stryker shut his eyes.)

…

…

…

…

Smoke. We're tied, two votes Smoke, two votes Stryker. (Smoke raised an eyebrow.)

…

…

…

…

Stryker. Three votes Stryker, two votes Smoke, one vote left. (Stryker hung his head low.)

…

Sixth person voted out of Survivor Edenia, Stryker. That's four, and that's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Stryker sighed, shaking his head, "You guys are good."

"Stryker, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"But you will have a chance to reenter the game. Take your torch, and head on over to Redemption Island."

Stryker nodded, taking his torch and leaving tribal council.

"Now with Earthrealm down to five, and either Kenshi or Stryker living to see another day on Redemption Island, you guys have to get down to business. Or else Outworld will walk all over you. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 14

Stryker chuckled lightly as he laid his torch next to Kenshi's.

"Dude, I got blindsided sort of." laughed Stryker.

Kenshi looked over at Stryker, "Why's that?"

"I found the idol, and Nightwolf tricked me into giving it to him." said Stryker, shaking his head.

Kenshi shook his head at what Stryker said, "Wow... never expected Nightwolf to do that."

"_Even though Nightwolf took my idol with him, I think he stuck with me last night. There was another vote for Smoke, so... I think Nightwolf honored his word. At least I think he did." - Stryker_

VOTE

Smoke – Nightwolf and Stryker

Stryker – Smoke, Raiden, AVGN, and Sub-Zero


	7. Episode 6 Deadly As The Dawn

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Stryker knew he was on the hot seat, so he tried his best to fit in, and win challenges for his tribe. He eventually found the hidden immunity idol._

_At Outworld, Kano's outburst made Limberg and Sindel nervous about Sektor having the hidden immunity idol. This made Limberg suggest voting off Sheeva as a diversion, and hopefully have Sektor waste the idol. This only made Sindel more nervous and suspicious of Limberg._

_At the Redemption Island duel, Kenshi won his second duel, and sent both Kabal and Kano home._

_Back at Earthrealm, Stryker decided to get in good with his tribe, showing them the hidden immunity idol. He wanted to use it for the sake of defeating Outworld. Nightwolf, however, had other plans. He secretly convinced Stryker to trust him and give him the idol, and in return, Nightwolf would fight for Stryker to stay. Stryker was hesitant, but decided to do what Nightwolf suggested._

_Sindel later told Sheeva about what Limberg wanted to do. This aggravated Sheeva greatly, but Sindel soothed her down, telling her that Limberg would soon find his end. Confusion revolved around Sektor, as he took turns staying in the forest, and turns hanging around camp. No one knew if he had the idol, and Jade was heavily concerned about him._

_At the immunity challenge, it came close, but Outworld edged out Earthrealm to win another immunity challenge._

_Before tribal council, Nightwolf spoke with Raiden and Angry Video Game Nerd about blindsiding one of the two Lin Kuei ninjas; Sub-Zero or Smoke. Raiden thought it was a little too early for betrayal, but he considered it. _

_At tribal council, Nightwolf voted to keep Stryker in and casted a vote towards Smoke. However, it wasn't enough, as Angry Video Game Nerd and Raiden both voted for Stryker, sending him to Redemption Island. 11 are left, who'll be sent to Redemption Island tonight?_

**Earthrealm: Angry Video Game Nerd, Nightwolf, Raiden, Smoke, and Sub-Zero**

**Outworld: Ermac, Jade, Limberg, Sektor, Sheeva, and Sindel**

_**Redemption Island: Kenshi and Stryker**_

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 14

Stryker walked into Redemption Island, shaking his head in disbelief. He saw Kenshi by the fire, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Got duped!" chuckled Stryker, "I had the idol, and I gave it up, hoping to trust Nightwolf!"

Kenshi raised an eyebrow, looking at Stryker, "Seriously? I wouldn't think Nightwolf would do such a thing."

"I think he meant it though, just wasn't enough persuading on his end..." shrugged Stryker.

"_I'm out of the game, and on Redemption Island, ready to face Kenshi in a duel. Not sure what it'll be, but I'm ready to get back in this." - Stryker_

– – – – –

Earthrealm Day 15

Upon return to camp, Smoke was still a little surprised to see his name written down twice.

He looked over at Sub-Zero, "Did you hear anything about voting me out last night?"

Sub-Zero shook his head, "Not that I was aware of... that deeply concerns me."

"_Last night at tribal council, Smoke got two votes. Obviously Stryker voted against him, but who was the second one? Someone attempted to break the alliance, and on Lin Kuei terms, that is unacceptable." - Sub-Zero_

"What can we do now?" asked Smoke, "Those three are a tight group. We were doomed from the start."

Sub-Zero sighed, nodding, "I agree. I think we should've aligned with Kabal and Stryker. At least with them we would be even 2-2. The odds are stacked against us."

"I think... it was Raiden." replied Smoke.

"_As Nightwolf told us, Raiden was weary to trust myself and Sub-Zero. He is the likely suspect for the second vote, based on what we know." - Smoke_

"We cannot lose this next challenge," said Sub-Zero, firmly, "If we lose, Outworld will be one up in numbers, and that spells disaster for Earthrealm, especially if we combine into one."

Smoke nodded, before getting into a Lin Kuei pose, bowing, "Be stealthful as the night."

Sub-Zero also got into pose, and bowed, "And deadly as the dawn."

"_I will not allow Raiden to interfere. If we can just win one more challenge... then the merge will be just around the corner." - Sub-Zero_

Meanwhile, Nightwolf, AVGN, and Raiden were talking around the campfire.

Nightwolf looked at the idol in his hand, before placing it in his leather jacket, "At least we still have the idol. That will be our advantage against Outworld."

"And a #$%#ing great one at that," commented AVGN, "But we have to be careful. That god damn puppet mouse might have one."

"_Having the idol is one of the greatest things in Survivor. The downside is that we could probably waste it. But..." (points at himself) "...THIS $#%#ing nerd knows his stuff, and Outworld will eat our dirt!" - Angry Video Game Nerd_

"I don't want to lose anymore," explained Raiden, "I look like a fool walking out to a challenge with only five Earthrealm warriors. I can't imagine four."

AVGN shrugged, "We'll kick their asses, Raiden, no worries!"

"Do not get overconfident, Angry Video Game Nerd. Overconfidence could bring us down." warned Nightwolf.

"_My alliance has the hidden immunity idol, and if ever we were to lose another challenge, one of the two Lin Kueis will be going to Redemption Island." - Nightwolf_

– – – – –

Outworld Day 15

Sheeva, Jade, and Sindel were all hanging out in the forest. Sheeva was reading the clue to the hidden immunity idol that Sindel gave her.

"This confuses me," commented Sheeva, scratching her head, "There isn't much information regarding its location..."

"Or maybe because you aren't as bright as we are, shokan." smirked Jade, teasing Sheeva.

Sheeva growled, "What was that, human?"

"Stop. No time for petty jokes or fights. Come, we must get our hands on that idol." said Sindel, walking away, snatching the clue right out of Sheeva's hand. Both Jade and Sheeva followed her.

"_Sektor better have that idol, because that will make for a great excuse to vote off that mouse. I don't trust him one bit after he suggested voting Sheeva off. I will not deal with backstabbers." - Sindel_

All three women started to individually search for the hidden immunity idol. Sheeva was digging through dirt with all four hands, Sindel was looking through trees, and Jade was peering through bushes.

"_It's a rough job, looking for the hidden immunity idol. I wish it didn't have to be this hard, but this is Survivor, so... expect the rough nature of the game." - Jade_

Eventually...

…

…

…

...Nothing. Sheeva had dug up 5 different holes, and found nothing.

"See? I told you that that clue wasn't enough." sneered Sheeva.

"Perhaps not," smirked Sindel, looking to Jade, "But perhaps we can get it from Sektor..."

Jade blinked, crossing her arms, "Yes, my Queen?"

"_If we cannot get the idol with only one clue, we can get another from Sektor. Fearing a Lin Kuei usually will not do much... but I have a way." - Sindel_

"Scare Sektor into giving you a clue to the hidden immunity idol," explained Sindel, "If you tell him that the three of us are planning on voting Limberg out instead of him, we could get the idol before he does."

Jade nodded, "Alright but... what if Sektor has the idol?"

"Then Limberg leaves the game. Could care less really. If he's willing to show us the clue, then we're good." confirmed Sindel.

"_My Queen set forth a brilliant plan. She wants Jade to get the clue from Sektor, and use it to get our hands on the idol before he does. If Sektor already has it... goodbye Limberg." - Sheeva_

But behind one of the trees, someone was listening in, and he did not say a word to them or anyone at the moment...

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes had to send in 2 people from their tribe to come and watch the duel at hand. Earthrealm chose Sub-Zero and AVGN, and Outworld chose Ermac and Sektor.

"We'll now bring in the competitors for today's duel."

Kenshi and Stryker both walked out into the duel arena.

"Welcome to Redemption Arena. Sub-Zero, Angry Video Game Nerd, Ermac, and Sektor have all come to watch you compete in the challenge."

"_At this point, it doesn't really #$%#ing matter who returns to the game. Kenshi is 100% on our side, and I think Stryker might be convinced to return." - Angry Video Game Nerd_

"_It is a good feeling watching Earthrealm warriors partake in kombat. We get great pleasure watching the other tribe suffer." - Ermac_

"This is it. One shot to stay in the game. Winner stays and the loser is out for good. Here's how the challenge works: you each will have 4 pucks in the middle of the board. Each round you will use a separate puck to try and knock off your opponent's pucks. First person to knock out all four of the enemy pucks, stays alive in this game. Loser is out for good. This is it, one shot to stay in the game. Let's get started."

"_Another Earthrealm competitor today. Just like with Kabal, it will be a hard battle for me. However, I am not ready to give up. I may be blind, but I'm not a quitter." - Kenshi_

"_Shuffleboard was a common activity for policemen to settle down and play around with. I was fairly good at it, and I feel like this is my chance to shine." - Stryker_

Kenshi had red pucks, while Stryker had blue pucks.

"Stryker won the rock paper scissors, and will go first."

Stryker threw the puck hard into the center, separating all eight pucks out onto the board with the force of his throw.

Kenshi went next, and aimed his next shot perfectly towards one of the blue pucks. With ease, Kenshi forced Stryker's first puck off the table.

Stryker wasn't nervous, and aimed for a red puck. He barely missed it.

Kenshi aimed for another one of Stryker's pucks. He misplaced a shot, and actually sent one of his own pucks off the edge, and another puck just barely hanging.

"That isn't good.." noted Sub-Zero, watching closely.

Stryker smirked, and aimed for that hanging puck. While he did knock the puck off the edge, he accidentally knocked one of his own pucks off the board, evening up the scores.

"Very close right now." commented Ermac.

Kenshi wiped some sweat off his forehead, and aimed for another blue puck. This time he was more successful. Stryker only had one puck left.

Stryker was a little nervous now as he aimed his next target. He knew his last puck was near the edge, and one push would send it into the deep and he's out. Stryker wanted to find a way to prevent Kenshi from making that move. He made his shot... and missed.

Kenshi knew what his next move is, and he...

…

…

…

…made it.

"And with that, KENSHI STAYS ALIVE!"

Everyone clapped for Kenshi.

"Once again, Kenshi, you seized the moment, and you are still in this game. Sadly, Stryker, the game is over for you. You can take off your buff, and throw it into the urn."

Stryker sighed a little as he took his light blue buff off his arm, tossing it into the fire before leaving.

"Kenshi, you may return to your camp and await the next duel. As for the others, you may return to your own camp. I'll see you at the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

**Stryker's Final Words**

"I came out here to win, and bring home a victory for Earth. Sadly, I didn't do as well as I thought I could of, and I made some big mistakes. If I had a second chance, I would find that idol, and NEVER give it up, even to an ally. No one can be trusted in Survivor."

– – – – –

Earthrealm Day 16

Sub-Zero took Nightwolf into the forest to discuss a few things.

"I wanted to suggest something to you, because I am unsure of my current status." said Sub-Zero, carrying wood in his arms.

Nightwolf nodded, "That is unfortunate, Sub-Zero, but it is also true."

"That is why I seek your help, Nightwolf," said Sub-Zero, looking over at him, "If we take Raiden out before we combine with Outworld. He is too powerful."

"_I made my plea out to Nightwolf, as out of the other three I trust him the most. I heavily believe that he can probably save myself and Smoke." - Sub-Zero_

Nightwolf shook his head, "Raiden would be a big mistake. If you want to guarantee yourself more days in this game, you need to rally votes to get Angry Video Game Nerd out. He isn't as powerful as Raiden."

"I know that, but he has experience with this game," replied Sub-Zero, "Raiden does not. What if the Nerd goes, and we end up falling to Outworld?"

"Then it was meant to be." said Nightwolf rather solemnly.

"_I will never turn my back on Angry Video Game Nerd or Raiden. However, I want to make Sub-Zero and Smoke feel more comfortable rather than be paranoid. It will be a hard task, but I believe it can be done." - Nightwolf_

Nightwolf sighed, "I don't want to worry about this, Sub-Zero. We need to win this next immunity challenge. If we don't, Outworld will have more warriors to face. We stand no chance."

Sub-Zero agreed with him, nodding a little before leaving the forest with him.

"_Nightwolf's right. If I want to secure my place in this game, we need to win this next challenge. If Earthrealm loses, that could be the end of me." - Sub-Zero_

Meanwhile, Raiden and AVGN were having a chat in the shelter.

"I don't know what you know about me," explained AVGN, "But know this, I don't betray people. I am not Limberg. He is the $#%#ing betrayer."

"Did he do that to you?" asked Raiden, curiously.

AVGN shook his head, "Oh no, he just #%$#ing switched the vote up and got someone to use the idol against me. Damned mouse..."

"_I keep having visions about losing to Limberg again. I don't $#%#ing want that this season. Regardless if I win or not, I want that mouse to be eliminated before I am. I will be #$%#ing PISSED otherwise." - Angry Video Game Nerd_

– – – – –

Outworld Day 16

Jade decided to follow Sektor into the forest this morning. He was out searching for the idol, as he normally did daily.

Sektor scanned out the location with his sensors, trying to find anything unusual.

"_Some of the instructions the Grandmaster gave me regarding the hidden immunity idol included searching in suspicious areas. I need that immunity idol, it's now or never." - Sektor_

Sektor walked over to a tree hole, and reached his arm up the tree, but found nothing. That was when Jade interrupted him.

"Well, well, well... what do we have here?" smirked Jade, "A cyborg looking for something in a tree?"

Sektor wasn't startled by Jade, but surprised to see her, "What are you doing, human?"

Jade crossed her arms, "Nothing antagonistic, believe me. I was wondering if we could cut a deal?"

"_Yesterday, Queen Sindel asked me to interrogate Sektor, and get our hands on a clue to the idol. However, if memory serves me right, he burned the clue. Hopefully, he'll just tell me the clue verbally." - Jade_

"A deal? Of what kind?" asked Sektor, already suspicious.

"First off, I'll be honest, the three women, myself, Queen Sindel, and Sheeva, all want Limberg out of here," explained Jade, "We do not trust him, and we think it's for the best that he leaves. Also, I'm sure looking for the idol isn't enough just by yourself."

Sektor was interested, but still kept his guard.

"_Jade, Sheeva, and Sindel apparently want to keep me around, and vote off Limberg. I'm still not convinced I'm safe. The idol guarantees my safety, and Jade is correct. More help would be appreciated. But... she won't need to." - Sektor_

Sektor crossed his arms, "I can sense you are being sincere. Then I will be too. I already have the idol."

Jade blinked, raising an eyebrow, "Really now? Interesting. Any reason why you're still out here appearing to be searching for it?"

"Can't let you think I have it, now can I?" replied Sektor.

"_According to Sektor, he already does indeed have the hidden immunity idol. This takes... things into another level. Sindel says that's the end of Limberg, but part of me wants to test Sektor's honesty." - Jade_

"You have a point..." noted Jade, "Well then, guess I'll be on my way then. You know who to vote for."

With that said, Jade walked away. Sektor then turned around and kept looking for the idol once Jade was out of sight.

"_Jade believed my lie, and if she's being honest, Limberg will be voted off if we lose the challenge. That gives me more time to actually find the idol." - Sektor_

Meanwhile, Limberg was lying in the shelter, pondering things.

"_First time I played the game, I played a very cutthroat game, and I stabbed people in the back if they posed as threats to me, squinky. This time around? My third time out here? I got to be careful. What I did to others in Distant, could happen to me out here on Edenia." - Limberg_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from Outworld.

Ermac did so.

"For today's challenge, three tribe members will assemble a wheelbarrow, and load it up with coconuts. Once the wheelbarrow is assembled and filled with coconuts, you will maneuver it through obstacles. Once you've finished that, the other two tribe members will take the wheelbarrow apart, and use the parts to create a slingshot. Using the coconuts, you will launch them into three targets. First tribe to knock all three targets down wins immunity and reward.

"For your reward, you will leave here, and be taken to a waterfall, where you will enjoy a nice picnic lunch. Should be a great afternoon. Let's get started."

Earthrealm

Building: AVGN, Smoke, and Sub-Zero

Shooting: Nightwolf and Raiden

Outworld

Building: Limberg, Sektor, and Sheeva

Shooting: Ermac and Jade

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both tribes got to work assembling the wheelbarrow. AVGN rolled pieces into place while Sub-Zero and Smoke held it together. Sheeva easily got the wheelbarrow assembled with Sektor's help, while Limberg tried to help, but Sheeva did her best not to allow him to. Either way, both tribes finished their wheelbarrows, and got off to an early start.

Throughout the course, both tribes were even throughout the obstacles. Smoke and Limberg were nimble enough to help pull the wheelbarrow through tight places. Both tribes managed to get their wheelbarrows to the two shooters.

Raiden and Jade assembled the wheelbarrow into a slingshot, and both Nightwolf and Ermac took the first shots.

…

Nightwolf connected, while Ermac's slightly flew off course. Raiden and Jade went up next to shoot.

…

Raiden connected, while Jade's coconut smashed into the bottom part of the target, chipping it but not breaking it. Nightwolf and Ermac went up again.

…

…

This time, Ermac connected, while Nightwolf's was just a little short. Raiden and Jade went up to shoot their coconuts...

…

…

…

…

...Both coconuts hit their targets, but Earthrealm had all three targets broken.

"RAIDEN DOES IT IN! EARTHREALM WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!"

All of Earthrealm hugged and cheered.

"Great work, Earthrealm! It came close, but overall, you were better overall at shooting, and you are all safe for the night. Along with immunity, you also win reward. You all may head out on your reward. As for you, Outworld? Nothing much to say, tribal council tonight. Another tribe member will be leaving and sent to Redemption Island. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Reward Day 17

The Earthrealm tribe arrived at the waterfall, smiling at the nearby picnic lunch.

"Now this is what we've been fighting for the last few days!" wooted AVGN, taking a seat next to the picnic basket.

"Good job today," smiled Nightwolf, looking at all of his tribe members, "We were strong today, and tonight another Outworld warrior will leave."

"_Today at the challenge, Earthrealm pulled through, and got a victory. A well needed one at that. No one will be leaving the tribe tonight, and that is a blessing." - Nightwolf_

Everyone sat around the picnic and started feasting on the many sandwiches, wine, fruits, and nuts within.

Raiden held up a glass of rare red wine, "To Earthrealm."

"To Earthrealm." said the other four tribe members, before clinking their glasses with Raiden's.

"_Winning the challenge meant more to me then just winning. If we hadn't of won, I would've been voted off tonight. I needed to prevent that." - Smoke_

As they were eating, Raiden's pure white eyes got the attention of a note inside the picnic basket. He figured it was a clue to the hidden immunity idol.

"_Nightwolf already has the idol. It does not make sense for anyone to have their hands on the clue that supports finding it." - Raiden_

Just then, Raiden lifted a finger, and shot a bolt of lightning from it, zapping the clue and making it evaporate. Everyone was startled at the action.

"Whoa! What the #$%#, man!?" freaked AVGN.

Raiden held a hand up, "Calm down, Angry Video Game Nerd... it was only an ant."

AVGN blinked before rolling his eyes, and started to eat his lunch again.

– – – – –

Outworld Day 17

Limberg, Sindel, Sheeva, and Ermac were gathered around the shelter, discussing the vote.

"I mean... it is pretty clear who's leaving tonight," said Limberg, "Sektor's got to go. It's sort of pivotal, squinky."

Ermac nodded, "We agree. Perhaps we could convince him that we're only voting him out to have him defeat the human on Redemption Island?"

"_I did have the idea to vote Sheeva off to avoid having Sektor use the idol, if he had it, squinky. However... it just doesn't seem like he has it. It doesn't add up at all." - Limberg_

"That could work," nodded Sindel, "That way, should he come back, he thinks twice before siding with Earthrealm."

Limberg sighed, "We needed to win, squinky. We were so close. If we had won, we could've gotten the upper hand at the merge."

Sheeva nodded, looking at Limberg.

"_I haven't forgotten what my Queen told me about Limberg. The women of Outworld will discuss this privately before we head to the council. The mouse will think twice before messing with the shokan." - Sheeva_

A little while later into the day, Sektor and Ermac were talking.

"We want to tell you this now, before you get surprised," explained Ermac, "The tribe will be voting you out tonight, but not because of alliances or personal reasons."

Sektor crossed his arms, "Then why?"

"We want you to go and defeat the human at Redemption Island. Once he's gone, we can destroy Earthrealm!" smirked Ermac.

"_Ermac told me that the tribe will be voting me off tonight. They want me to defeat Kenshi. At this point... I could care less at this point. As long as the two tribes combine and I'm there... my mission will be complete." - Sektor_

Sektor nodded, "Very well. If that is my fate, then so be it."

Ermac bowed in front of Sektor for a moment before floating out of the area.

Later into the day, moments before tribal council, Jade, Sheeva, and Sindel were planning for the vote.

"I spoke with Sektor," explained Jade, "And he told me that he has the hidden immunity idol. So I didn't bother getting the clue."

Sindel nodded, "Then this is what we'll do. If he wants to stay, he will play that idol. If he does, Limberg will leave. That way, we won't look like backstabbers."

"_I have the slight suspicion that if Limberg is voted off, and he returns from Redemption Island, he will be coming after us. If Sektor does the dirty work for me, and Limberg returns, the mouse goes back in my pocket." - Sindel_

"So write Sektor's name down?" asked Sheeva.

Sindel nodded, "Correct. It's a simple execution."

Both Jade and Sheeva bowed to Sindel before the three women left to go get their torches.

– – – – –

The Outworld tribe arrived at tribal council.

"It's been a few days since a member of Outworld was voted out. Sindel, how has Outworld improved since Kano was voted off?" asked Jeff.

"It has improved a lot. We are now more unified, we are more confident. We have what it takes to eliminate Earthrealm." replied Sindel.

"Jade, you seem to be fitting in quite well with this group. Tell me, are you safe tonight, in your mind?" asked Jeff.

Jade nodded.

"Very safe, Jeff. I've been doing my fair share of the work at both camp and in the challenges. Earthrealm will be disappointed in themselves for not keeping me." replied Jade.

"Ermac, how are you voting tonight?" asked Jeff.

"There is that human on Redemption Island. We want the strong to eliminate him, and give Outworld a chance to take over come merge." replied Ermac.

"Okay, it is time to vote, Limberg, you're up."

– – –

Limberg's Vote: What's done is done, squinky. Adios. (Sektor)

Sektor's Vote: (says nothing) (Limberg)

– – –

"If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now is the time to do so."

No one did anything. Sindel smirked.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Limberg. (He shrugged.)

…

Sektor. One vote Sektor, one vote Limberg.

…

…

Sektor. Two votes Sektor, one vote Limberg.

…

Sektor. That's three votes Sektor, one vote Limberg. (Sektor grabbed his things.)

Seventh person voted out of Survivor Edenia, Sektor. That's four, and it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Sektor said nothing as he collected his things, and gave his torch up.

"Sektor, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"But you will have a chance to reenter the game. Take your torch, and head on over to Redemption Island."

Sektor nodded, grabbing his torch, and used his jetpack installed on his back to fly out of the area.

"Another tribe member is gone, and now you are even in numbers with Earthrealm. If this is the time to fight in challenge, now's the time to start. Grab your torches, and head on out. Goodnight."

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 17

Sektor landed at the Redemption Island camp, and looked around as he set his torch next to Kenshi's.

Kenshi noticed the cyborg, and greeted him, "Welcome, Outworlder."

Sektor didn't greet back, instead saying, "You will be facing off against a powerful and fiercesome member of the Lin Kuei, clan of assassins."

"I'm ready for anything." smirked Kenshi, bowing to Sektor.

"_All I need to do is defeat Kenshi and anyone else that enters this camp. Once I have returned to the game, my mission will begin, and it won't take long." - Sektor_

VOTES

Limberg – Sektor

Sektor – Sheeva, Ermac, Jade, Limberg, and Sindel

Next time on Survivor, the last duel of Round 1 of Redemption Island is about to begin, and either Kenshi or Sektor will return to the game, and merge with the other 10 players.

But what quickly starts as celebration, turns dark in a matter of days. Someone leaves the island without anyone's knowledge, right before a challenge. And then... things get worse for a member of Earthrealm, who is abducted by an unknown force.

Get ready for an intense episode of Survivor: Edenia.

Also, Survivor: Destiny Isles is up and ready for anyone to read. Now, the season won't start until Edenia is complete, but there is a cast list and preview. Enjoy!


	8. Episode 7 The Perfect Warrior

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Afraid about being voted off next, Sub-Zero and Smoke decided to fight it out in challenges, planning to never lose again in fear of being eliminated._

_At Outworld, the three women went out searching for the hidden immunity idol using the clue Sindel had. However, they came up empty-handed._

_At the Redemption Island duel, Stryker was defeated by Kenshi, and was eliminated. Kenshi was slowly reaching the final duel of the pre merge._

_Back at Earthrealm, Nightwolf told Sub-Zero that he was indeed on the oust, and that he needed to fight to stay. Sub-Zero wanted Raiden out, but Nightwolf believed that would be a big mistake._

_As Sindel suggested, Jade offered an alliance with Sektor, wondering if he could share the idol clue with her, and then they would blindside Limberg. Sektor decided to lie to her, and say that he already had it. Jade bought it._

_At the immunity challenge, Earthrealm edged out Outworld to finally win the challenge._

_Before tribal council, Sektor's name was on the hotseat, but Ermac wanted to let him know ahead of time, so that if Sektor defeated Kenshi, he would return to Outworld at the merger. But Sindel secretly hoped Sektor played the idol, and took Limberg out, so that the women didn't have to do the dirty work._

_At tribal council, Sektor played no idol, and he was sent to Redemption Island. Tonight, either Kenshi or Sektor will return to the game. However, two major events happen, causing one player to leave the game, and another to be kidnapped. What will happen, and who will be voted off tonight?_

**Earthrealm: Angry Video Game Nerd, Nightwolf, Raiden, Smoke, and Sub-Zero**

**Outworld: Ermac, Jade, Limberg, Sheeva, and Sindel**

_**Redemption Island: Kenshi and Sektor**_

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 17

When Kenshi saw Sektor walking into his camp, he smiled at him, and waved. Sektor did not respond to it.

"No time for greetings, human," said Sektor sternly, "We are here to duel, and only one will come out victorious."

Kenshi shrugged, poking at the fire with his sword.

Sektor walked into the shelter, and laid down, charging up for this upcoming duel.

"_I did not come onto this island for 18 days to be defeated. I came here for a purpose, to fulfill my mission. As long as I return to the game, my mission will soon be complete." - Sektor_

– – – – –

Outworld Day 18

The alliance of five returned from voting off the last of their non alliance members.

"We started out with this group of five," smirked Limberg, "And we'll end with this group of five, squinky."

Sindel smirked as well, shaking Limberg's hand, "Indeed we have, mouse. We've come this far, now we just need to finish it!"

"_Do I trust Limberg, of course not. Do I need him to win this game, of course I do. Now that we're 5 against 5, we need to pray that Sektor defeats Kenshi, and returns to give us numbers. How glorious that day will be when that final Earthrealmer is out of here." - Sindel_

Ermac, Jade, and Sheeva all joined up with the two of them.

Ermac smirked, "Earthrealm will regret ever coming onto the show. We will show them the mighty power of Outworld!"

"For Outworld!" shouted Sheeva, all four fists up high in the air.

"For Outworld!" chanted the rest of the tribe.

"_We have done well as a tribe, as a unit, and as an alliance. We are ready for the day we combine with Earthrealm, and teach them a few lessons." - Ermac_

After a moment of cheering, Sheeva, Sindel, and Ermac walked into the forest to speak.

"Assuming Sektor returns to the game," said Sheeva, "Once the pathetic Earthrealmers leave, it'll be him first, obviously. Do we drop Limberg at five?"

Sindel nodded, "Correct. I do hope you're okay with that Ermac?"

"_A few days ago, we spied on the women discussing the possibility of voting off Limberg. We were weary of the situation, but we chose not to engage in conversation about it. Even when we were told of the plan, we were weary." - Ermac_

"Yes. That is fine with us." nodded Ermac, crossing his arms.

"If Redemption Island is still in play, whoever returns from that gets eliminated immediately. Then it'll be a fight to the Final 2 or... 3 or whatever." explained Sindel.

Sheeva nodded, bowing to Sindel, "I am grateful that you've chosen to keep me by your side, my Queen. I will follow you to the end, or down with you if we fall."

"We won't fall. Even if Sektor loses, I still have my plans." smirked Sindel.

"_Sindel is controlling the Outworld tribe with an iron fist, and I couldn't be any more pleased with that. After her resurrection, I was appointed by Shao Kahn to be her bodyguard, and to protect her. Here, I will do the same. Anyone who sees that as blind loyalty will regret those words." - Sheeva_

– – – – –

Earthrealm Day 18

AVGN, Nightwolf, and Sub-Zero were talking around the fire, waiting for the Redemption Island duel tree mail.

"I'm telling you guys," explained AVGN, "When we merge, that $#%#ing mouse goes first. I have no doubt that he'll be going after me all the same."

"_I came back onto Survivor to get my fair second shot at the money. Heroes vs. Villains was a failure in my eyes because of that #%#$ing orange mouse. This time, I won't let him #$%#ing ruin it. He's gone. No question." - Angry Video Game Nerd_

"You don't suppose Sheeva, Sektor, or Sindel would be stronger?" wondered Nightwolf.

AVGN shook his head, "Hell no, Nightwolf. Nothing you say will convince me further. We will take that #%#$ing mouse out."

"Did you ever consider the hidden immunity idol?" asked Nightwolf, sternly, "Limberg could very well have it.

AVGN cursed a little, before shaking his head, "I don't want to believe it. But if it's true, we're so #$%#ed. So #$%#ed."

"_I won't lie. Angry Video Game Nerd's attitude wears thin on my mind. However, I am in an alliance with him, and stay loyal to him I shall. I just have to deal with his negativity." - Nightwolf_

Sub-Zero crossed his arms, "If Kenshi wins the next duel, that's all we need. We can vote off whomever we want."

"That's what it relies on. It's in the hands of Kenshi. If he #%$#s up, we're all dead." replied AVGN.

A few moments later, Raiden and Smoke returned from getting tree mail.

"Well, it appears to be the final Redemption Island duel, guys." noted Smoke, waving the tree mail in his hand.

AVGN smirked, standing up, "Fan-#$%#ing-tastic! Time for a merge!"

"_Oh $#%# yes! I love the merge, man. It brings back great memories, and hey, I have a loyal tribe, unlike Dongwa and Squall who shoved me aside. Those #$#%ers." - Angry Video Game Nerd_

"If Kenshi wins this," explained Raiden, "Then Outworld will be out one by one. Then we can continue Earthrealm's game. It's all on Kenshi."

Everyone nodded, and the tribe soon picked out their players to go watch the duel.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes had to send in 2 people from their tribe to come and watch the duel at hand. Earthrealm chose Raiden and Nightwolf, and Outworld chose Limberg and Sindel.

"We'll now bring in the competitors for today's duel."

Kenshi and Sektor both walked out into the duel arena.

"Welcome to Redemption Arena. Raiden, Nightwolf, Limberg, and Sindel have all come to watch you compete in the challenge."

"_May the spirits guide you, Kenshi. May they guide you to victory for Earthrealm." - Nightwolf_

"_Sektor returning gives Outworld numbers, squinky. I hope Kenshi's luck ends here, otherwise Outworld has some planning to do." - Limberg_

"Little different stakes this time around. The winner of this duel, goes back into the game. The loser is out for good."

Both Kenshi and Sektor nodded, looking very determined.

"This is it. One shot to stay in the game. Winner stays and the loser is out for good. Here is how the challenge will work, in front of you is a gate. You must construct a pole using twigs, strings, sticks, whatever is available to you, and retrieve 3 keys with it. Once you have all 3 keys, unlock your gate, and run out. Loser is out for good. This is it, one shot to stay in the game. Let's get started."

"_I have defeat four players so far, and I plan for this duel to be my last. I am more determined then ever to win a duel. If I don't win, Earthrealm will be hurting." - Kenshi_

"_It is time for me to prove myself. Show everyone what a real cyborg warrior can do. This is why the Lin Kuei chose to turn their ninjas into cyborgs. We'd become the perfect warrior in kombat." - Sektor_

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Kenshi and Sektor started to work on their poles. Kenshi tied several sticks together, while Sektor was taking his time, melding the twigs and sticks together with his flamethrower and pieces of scrapmetal.

Kenshi was the first to finish his pole, and he reached out with it to grab the first key. It came without trouble. However, when Kenshi went for the second key, his pole came apart, and he needed to remake it.

Sektor reached out with his pole, and retrieved his key with no problem whatsoever. Kenshi looked over, and started to worry just a little bit, working rather quickly to readjust his pole.

"This is not good..." whispered Nightwolf to Raiden.

Sektor reached out again, and successfully retrieved his second key. Kenshi finished his pole, and went for his second key. However, as he was pulling it back out, his pole broke. Using his telekinesis, he was able to bring the key closer to him for him to grab. This angered Limberg.

"Cheater, squinky!" shouted Limberg.

"That's fair," confirmed Jeff, "He just can't use it to get his keys without the pole."

Limberg muttered, looking away. But it seemed too late for Kenshi as Sektor was reeling in his last key. With all three keys, Sektor started to unlock his gate. Kenshi tried to hurry, but it was too late.

"And with that, SEKTOR WINS THE DUEL, AND IS BACK IN THIS GAME!"

Everyone clapped for Sektor.

"You've come far on Redemption Island, Kenshi. Sadly, it's over for you, and your shot at the money is over. You may toss your buff in the fire, and head out."

Kenshi nodded, pulling off his light blue buff, which was serving as his blindfold. After pulling it off and throwing it in the fire, he pulled out his normal red blindfold, and slipped it on before leaving.

– – – – –

**Kenshi's Final Words**

"It was one hell of a ride, Survivor. But hey, I fought hard to get to this spot, and I'm proud that I even made it to this point. I just... I just wish I could've made the merge. Now Earthrealm needs a miracle, because Outworld has them right where they want them. That isn't good."

– – – – –

"Sektor, congratulations. You've won the first set of Redemption Island duels! Ready to go back into the game?"

Sektor nodded, "Yes. I am ready to fulfill my mission."

"Good to hear," smiled Jeff, before holding out a bag for Sektor to grab, "Share this with the rest of the players, because... drop your buffs!"

Everyone cheered as their buffs were thrown to the floor. Raiden, Nightwolf, Sektor, Sindel, and Limberg each grabbed a red buff, and slipped it on.

"Outworld is no more. Earthrealm is no more. You are now one complete tribe of 11! Sektor, which camp would you like to merge at?"

Sektor chose Outworld's camp site.

"Alright then, you will go with Limberg and Sindel back to Outworld with the buffs. Raiden and Nightwolf, go over to Earthrealm and alert everyone of the change. Take this map while you're at it."

Jeff tossed a map over to Nightwolf.

"Have fun during the merge! This is gonna get interesting..."

**Final 11: Angry Video Game Nerd, Ermac, Jade, Limberg, Nightwolf, Raiden, Sektor, Sheeva, Sindel, Smoke, and Sub-Zero**

– – – – –

Merged Tribe Day 19

As soon as Sektor, Sindel, and Limberg returned to camp, Sheeva started to hoot.

"This is perfect!" hooted Sheeva, "Earthrealm is finished!"

"This day couldn't get any better, squinky." smirked Limberg.

"_So we go to Redemption Island, and just pray that Sektor defeated Kenshi. Long behold, he does, and now Outworld has the advantage. It's a great victory for us, squinky." - Limberg_

Sindel tossed Ermac, Sheeva, and Jade each a new red buff, "And to celebrate, we are merging with Earthrealm. They will live here with us. Fitting, for we will be tearing them apart."

During the whole conversation, and waiting for Earthrealm, Sektor was remaining silent. No one seemed to notice.

"_I am back in this game, and in a few days, my mission will be complete. I have a good report to give to my father, the Grandmaster, when I return home." - Sektor_

A few moments later, the 5 remaining Earthrealmers arrived at the Outworld camp. They weren't too pleased to know that Outworld had the advantage.

Sheeva threw the bag of buffs at Nightwolf, "Here you go, humans. Enjoy the merge while you last."

AVGN sneered at her as he threw his light blue buff to the ground, and slipped his red buff over his head, "Care to say that again?"

Angered, Sheeva marched forward towards him, but Sindel pulled her back, "Not now, Sheeva. Well, aren't you a sight, Angry Video Game Nerd. We've heard a lot about you."

"Oh, I'm $#%#ing sure you have." muttered AVGN looking over at Limberg, who was smirking.

"_We didn't start on the right foot with Outworld once we merged. It was... shall we say... threatening towards us. They knew we were dead in the water, and are planning on making our lives horrible." - Nightwolf_

Raiden stepped forward, "I highly suggest we work on extending the shelter. I'm su-"

Sheeva cut him off, "No, Thunder God. You will have to build your own shelter. Or you pathetic Earthrealmers can sleep on the ground for all I care."

"_I wasn't happy that we were merging. Even though I knew it was coming, I still wasn't pleased. Earthrealm doesn't deserve to step foot in our camp. I want them off my island." - Sheeva_

"You better watch your #$%#ing mouth!" shouted AVGN, looking at Sheeva.

"Speak for yourself, squinky." chuckled Limberg, before taking a bite out of a green pepper.

Off to the side, Ermac and Jade were avoiding conflict with the tribes.

"While we hate Earthrealm," noted Ermac, "We don't see the need in kicking them down while they're down."

Jade nodded, "Sheeva's shokan, so what do you expect?"

"_We're 6 against 5, and I'm lucky enough to be with Outworld's numbers. I just... don't agree with the whole hostility thing. It's just so rude, and I'm not one for rudeness, even if it comes from my Queen." - Jade_

Jade sighed, looking at Ermac, "I think Deception is a great way to explain what will go on in the next 20 days."

"Perhaps that should be the name of the tribe?" offered Ermac.

Jade nodded in agreement, walking off to begin painting the flag.

– – – – –

Deception Day 19

All five members of old Earthrealm were speaking in the forest. At this point, Nightwolf had shown off the idol to Smoke and Sub-Zero, the only ones who didn't know.

"We need a plan, and a good plan." suggested Raiden.

"_Earthrealm is in peril, and I will not stand to watch it fall. Nightwolf does have the hidden immunity idol, so if we can learn who exactly they're targeting first, we can even things up." - Raiden_

"I suggest a double agent?" offered Smoke.

AVGN shook his head, "Oh hell no, Vrbada. Outworld doesn't need another $#%#ing vote. They got majority. What makes you think they need another?"

"Smoke has a point, Angry Video Game Nerd," pointed out Raiden, "If we have someone pose as an outsider, then maybe we can get information."

AVGN sighed and turned to Nightwolf, "I think you should just use the idol on me, man. Limberg will want me out guaran-#$%#ing-teed."

"_Why should we consider wondering who Outworld will vote for? We all know who it's gonna be! Me! Limberg wants me #$%#ing out of here, I'm dead serious." - Angry Video Game Nerd_

"Now Angry Video Game Nerd," soothed Nightwolf, "We cannot jump ahead on this. We need to think. I personally believe they'll come after Raiden or I, being leaders of Earthrealm."

"I guess it depends on how much influence Limberg has." muttered AVGN.

"Based on what I've seen," commented Sub-Zero, "Sindel is leading Outworld. She is, after all, the Queen."

"_Right now, we're a mess. We have no way to escape the fears of being voted out one by one, so we need to think hard about what we're going to do." - Smoke_

Meanwhile, the entire Outworld tribe was conversing in the shelter.

"Sektor, thanks to you, one of us will come out on top after this is all over." thanked Sindel, shaking his hand.

Sektor nodded, "It was nothing, Queen Sindel. I needed to do what was needed to be done."

"_Six members of Outworld, and five members of Earthrealm. To me, that is music to my ears. It doesn't matter what order they leave in, we will be rid of all of them soon enough." - Sindel_

"I propose that none of you speak with any of them," ordered Sheeva, "We cannot let them stir up trouble, and that is an order."

"I do not take orders from you, shokan," grimaced Jade.

"But Sheeva has a point, squinky," noted Limberg, "If one of those guys comes and creates chaos, especially the Nerd, we might fall apart. It takes one to mess it all up."

"_I want Angry Video Game Nerd out. I mean... he's too much trouble, squinky. Besides, my goal out here was to outlast him." - Limberg_

Sektor looked around, before walking out of the shelter, "I have business to take care of. Be right back."

As he left, Ermac looked at the others, "He's been... worrying us, lately. He's been acting strange."

"I don't trust him, squinky," noted Limberg, "But we need someone to trust for right now."

"_Tomorrow morning, I will begin my mission. With Earthrealm in sight, I have what I need to complete my mission. There is nothing that can stop me." - Sektor_

– – – – –

Deception Day 20

After clicking a few buttons on his control panel, Sektor spoke into it.

"Yes. They are here. Plan the attack tomorrow morning. I will join you shortly." said Sektor, before clicking a few more buttons.

Then... all of a sudden... Sektor teleported away! But no one was around when he did it, so the other ten players are unaware.

Back at camp, Nightwolf finished making a batch of rice, walking over to Outworld.

"We have a battle later today," said Nightwolf, "I highly suggest you get your strength."

Sheeva waved him away, "Away with you human, we will make our own rice when we're hungry."

Nightwolf blinked, before nodding and walking off, "Suit yourself, shokan."

"_The more I see hostility from Outworld, the more I see arrogance. They don't want the rice we cook, they don't want the fish we catch. They just want us out of here, and they know they can do that." - Nightwolf_

Nightwolf passed four bowls of rice to Smoke, AVGN, Raiden, and Sub-Zero.

"Bunch of #%#$ers on that team," muttered AVGN, "This is what we signed up for? To be picked on? To be ridiculed? #$%# that $#%#."

Sub-Zero nodded, "I don't agree with it either, but there's nothing we can do about it."

"_Watching Outworld makes me sick to my stomach. I knew it was going to be bad at the merge, but not this bad. If we had the numbers, we wouldn't be as rude to them as they are right now." - Sub-Zero_

AVGN threw his rice bowl into the fire, standing up, "Well, I'm #$%#ing sick of it. Right now, if we're gonna go out like chumps, we're going to make them look like chumps."

Earthrealm's and Outworld's rice was separated into two containers. While Outworld was distracted, AVGN grabbed their rice container, and walked off into the forest.

"What the hell is he doing?" asked Smoke, watching him.

When he was far away, AVGN dumped all of Outworld's rice into the river, smirking to himself.

"_I don't give a flying $#%#, man. Outworld can't $#%#ing treat us like that. Even I never acted like that on my seasons! #$%$ing pisses me off!" - Angry Video Game Nerd_

"Go ahead and treat us like #$%# now..." muttered AVGN as he returned to camp, leaving the empty container at the river.

When he returned, Raiden shook his head, "I don't know what you did, but I sincerely hope it was worth your time, Angry Video Game Nerd."

– – – – –

Deception Day 20

Smoke returned with treemail, "Well... it's time for the immunity challenge!"

"About damn time, squinky," smiled Limberg, getting up out of the shelter.

"_It doesn't matter who wins this challenge, squinky. We decide who leaves at the end of the day. But... it is ultimately better if a member of Outworld wins the challenge." - Limberg_

The tribe was ready to leave... but there was one problem.

"Anyone seen Sektor, lately?" asked Jade, curiously.

Raiden shrugged, "He's been gone all day. I last saw him walk into the forest."

A few moments later, Sheeva was out checking the forest, but found no Sektor.

"He's gone!" growled Sheeva.

Limberg growled, "That isn't possible, squinky..."

"_Oh no... no no no no... Sektor, you didn't dare, squinky. You didn't $#%#ing dare." - Limberg_

"Do we just... go to the challenge?" asked Smoke.

Raiden nodded, "I suppose so, perhaps Jeff knows what Sektor is up to, or where he is."

With that said, the ten remaining players left for the challenge.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back tribal immunity from you, as it's no longer needed."

Nightwolf did so.

"Before I get to the challenge... I do need to address something."

Everyone listened carefully.

"It has come to our attention, that Sektor is no longer located on the island. Because he's been gone longer then 10 hours, we are going to assume that Sektor has quit the game, and will not be returning."

Earthrealm had a small glimmer of hope, while Outworld muttered to themselves.

"But we will still have a challenge, and tribal council tonight. Here's how the challenge works: You will balance yourselves on a small perch, while holding a coconut nice and steady with two ropes. If the coconut drops or if you fall off the perch, you are out. Last person standing wins immunity, and will not be voted off. Let's get started."

Everyone got situated on their perches.

"This challenge is on..."

– 30 minutes in... –

AVGN and Limberg were not the steadiest in this challenge. Ermac and Jade looked very comfortable. Sheeva and Sindel were relaxed, as well as Smoke and Sub-Zero.

"This will definitely be a battle, as now the tribes are even five against five..." noted Jeff.

"Thank you for reminding us, Probst." muttered Sheeva.

– 1 hour in... –

Just then, two players dropped their coconuts.

"Just like that, Angry Video Game Nerd and Raiden are both out of the challenge. We're down to eight."

Sub-Zero wanted to freeze the ropes, but it would be considered a rule violation. Sheeva's arms were beginning to shake just the tiniest bit. Limberg and Smoke were barely hanging on. Smoke's feet were wobbling.

– 1 hour, 30 minutes in... –

The heat and the sun were definitely wearing players out, making concentration very hard. It did, however, make four players drop out.

"Four players are out. Ermac, Smoke, Nightwolf, and Limberg. All of you can take a seat. Four players are still in this, fighting for immunity. Sub-Zero is only remaining member of Earthrealm."

Sheeva's brute strength was what was keeping her from giving up, and of the four she looked the least likely to drop out any time soon.

– 2 hours in... –

Another player dropped out.

"Sindel has given up, and is out of the challenge. We're down to three."

Sub-Zero was giving it his all, wanting to win immunity, and prove himself to be a tough competitor. Sheeva and Jade were not willing to let him win.

– 2 hours, 30 minutes in... –

As Sheeva was getting comfortable, a fly was buzzing around her.

"Shoo!" shouted Sheeva, using her free arms to swat at the fly. Mistake.

"Sheeva got distracted on a bug, and now she's out of the competition after dropping her coconut. Down to Jade and Sub-Zero."

Jade turned to look at the other Outworlders, and gave them a nod, doing her best to beat Sub-Zero.

– 3 hours in... –

Just then... one last person dropped...

…

…

…

…

"Jade is out! SUB-ZERO WINS THE FIRST INDIVIDUAL IMMUNITY CHALLENGE!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Sub-Zero.

"Great work today, Sub-Zero! You came through, and you are safe tonight at the vote. Tonight, one of you will be voted off and sent to Redemption Island. After having someone quit, this game might've changed big time. See you all later."

– – – – –

Deception Day 21

Smoke and Sub-Zero were walking around in the forest. Smoke patted Sub-Zero's back.

"You did well today, Kuai Liang," smiled Smoke, "Sektor would be jealous."

Sub-Zero nodded, "You don't need cybernetics to be a warrior in competitions."

"_I left the Lin Kuei because I did not agree with their Cyber Initiative. My old friend Cyrax said it best, 'It kills our intuition, our instincts.' I do not agree at all with the Grandmaster's plan." - Sub-Zero_

"Or do you?" says a voice.

Both Smoke and Sub-Zero got into a combative pose.

"Who's there! Show yourself!" shouted Sub-Zero.

Just then, six greyscale cyborgs appeared from the ground, and surrounded Smoke and Sub-Zero. Before they had a chance to react, the cyborgs grabbed them with these lasers, preparing them for automation.

"You are ordered to return to the Lin Kuei temple for assimilation." said one of the cyborgs.

Both ninjas tried to break free of their grasps, but found themselves in a bad situation. Sub-Zero shouted, "No... I will not be turned!"

Just then, a bolt of lightning came out of nowhere, and electrocuted three of six cyborgs, knocking them over. Smoke was able to make a quick escape, but Sub-Zero wasn't as lucky.

"Sub-Zero!" shouted Smoke, racing to grab him, but before he could, Sub-Zero and the cyborgs... teleported away, "No!"

The one who shot the bolt of lightning, Raiden, came running over, "What happened? I noticed cyborgs."

"Lin Kuei cyborgs... and they got their hands on Sub-Zero!" shouted Smoke.

While this was going on, the five members of Outworld were hanging around the shelter, planning for the vote, not aware of the cyborg attack.

"#$%# you Sektor..." muttered Limberg, shaking his head, "#$%# him... now we're even in numbers, and now we're forced to go to rocks, squinky."

"Rocks?" asked Sheeva, unaware of this.

"If we tie tonight, 5-5, the two people who got votes, and Sub-Zero, would be safe, and the other seven will draw rocks. Whoever draws the purple rock is out, squinky." explained Limberg.

"_We know Sektor's quit puts us in a very precarious situation. But we are sure that no matter what happens, Outworld will remain victorious." - Ermac_

"Who should we vote for then?" asked Sindel, "Whoever's voted for is safe."

Limberg sighed, "I hate to say it, but Angry Video Game Nerd. Personal reasons, squinky."

"_I don't want my rivalry with that Nerd to be settled by rock drawing, squinky. I want to be the one that personally sends him out the door. I didn't get a chance to do that in Heroes vs. Villains." - Limberg_

"Doesn't matter the reason," shrugged Jade, "We'll just vote for whomever, and leave the bigger threats unnoticed."

On the other end of the camp, Nightwolf and AVGN were speaking. Like Outworld, they were unaware of the attack.

"If the rocks get drawn, as I expect them to," explained AVGN, "We'll vote for Jade. She's the least of our #$%#ing problems."

Nightwolf nodded, "That's a good choice. I will use the idol tonight. If it doesn't save anyone, we'll have to hope for the best."

"_After Sektor quit, it's five against five. Listening to Angry Video Game Nerd's advice, we will be voting for Jade, and if the rock is drawn, it takes out one of the Outworld members." - Nightwolf_

As they were talking, both Smoke and Raiden returned from their trip in the forest. Before AVGN could speak up, Smoke spoke first, "We have to go to tribal council right now!"

"Whoa!? What?" asked AVGN, a little surprised at Smoke's outburst. The Outworld members were listening nearby.

"It's important we head to tribal council right now," explained Raiden, "Something tragic has happened."

They explained Sub-Zero's attack, and everyone soon headed to tribal council.

– – – – –

The Deception tribe arrived at tribal council.

"What I want to address is the attack on Sub-Zero," explained Jeff, "In 17 seasons... I have never seen this happen, so I'm going to do my best to talk about it."

Everyone listened carefully.

"Lin Kuei cyborgs came in and attacked Sub-Zero and Smoke while alone in the forest. Raiden came in, and saved Smoke, but was late in saving Sub-Zero," explained Jeff, "Based on reports authorities have given me, it's become clear that Sektor planned all of this way before he quit."

Smoke nodded, "I suspected as much..."

"We can't do anything about Sektor, as he's quit the game, and is no longer in the game. But... I'm upset to hear that he never came in for money. He only applied for Survivor just to get his hands on Smoke and Sub-Zero, and he succeeded." sighed Jeff.

Everyone nodded.

"Now, they saved Sub-Zero within a good 6 to 7 hours after he had been taken away. However... he's... different." Jeff turned to the side, as Sub-Zero walked up through the path that normally is used for when players were voted off. Sub-Zero was now a cyborg, similar in appearance to Sektor, but with a blue and white color scheme.

"Sub-Zero! They were too late..." sighed Smoke, shaking his head.

Sub-Zero looked at Smoke, "Unfortunately they were Smoke... but they did me a favor... by removing my enslaving protocols set by Sektor." He turned to Jeff, "I do not want out of this competition, Probst. I am here to win. Do not dare take me out now."

Jeff thought about it, before saying, "If that's your wish... I can't deny it. Go have a seat with your tribe."

Sub-Zero nodded, and walked on over to take a seat on the empty stool. Smoke then handed him the immunity necklace.

"Smoke, did you have a feeling that Sektor was planning this?" asked Jeff.

"It's hard to tell. Both Sub-Zero and I were afraid of that being true, so we chose not to worry. But by doing that, our guard was let down." replied Smoke.

"Ermac, what do you make of this situation?" asked Jeff.

Ermac shrugged.

"We were disappointed in Sektor's decision to quit. We were then shocked to learn that he quit for his own selfish reasons. You play for Outworld, not for yourself." replied Ermac.

"Jade, what happens now?" asked Jeff.

"I have no clue, Jeff. Sektor was never on the main alliance of Outworld, but we needed him. Because of all this, we no longer have the numbers. We have to fight for them." replied Jade.

Nightwolf and AVGN nodded. Limberg shook his head, still enraged.

"Nightwolf, does this give Earthrealm a slight edge?" asked Jeff.

Nightwolf nodded.

"It does, but like Jade said, we have to fight for it to happen. If we don't, Outworld will surely get their numbers back." replied Nightwolf.

"Angry Video Game Nerd, what do you think we should do tonight? Go through with the vote? Or hold off for a few days?" asked Jeff.

AVGN looked to all his tribe mates.

"It might sound weird coming from me, but... I think we need a break. Too much $#%# has gone down Jeff." replied AVGN.

Jeff nodded, "Alright then, is that okay with everyone?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright... Night 22 will be the next tribal council. Someone will be voted off and sent to Redemption Island. Get a good night's sleep, and I'll see you soon. Grab your torches, and head on out. Goodnight."

– – – – –

This is my first time writing something like this, so if the content is lacking in detail and/or bad, I apologize. ^^;


	9. Episode 8 Finish Him Off!

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_After Sektor was voted out, the five remaining members of Outworld planned to work together in order to defeat Earthrealm. Sindel still had her plans to take herself, Sheeva, and Jade to the Final 3, and win it all._

_At Earthrealm, Angry Video Game Nerd was vocal about sending home Limberg first when they merged. Havign the hidden immunity idol in Nightwolf's hand, Earthrealm had hope if Kenshi was defeated by Sektor at the duel._

_At the Redemption Island duel, Sektor managed to finally defeat Kenshi, and return into the game. With Sektor back in the game, it gave Outworld the advantage of 6 to 5. Jeff then told everyone that they were merging, and passed out red buffs._

_As the tribes merged at the Outworld camp, Sheeva made it quite clear to the new tribe members from old Earthrealm that they were not lasting long, and did not offer them a spot in their shelter._

_Angry Video Game Nerd was sure that Outworld would target him first, but Nightwolf thought differently, believing the likes of Raiden or himself would be targeted first. Meanwhile Sektor's strange behavior was worrying Ermac and Limberg._

_They had a reason to be worried, though, when Sektor suddenly left the island, and presumably the game itself, in order to achieve a bigger goal. Angered at how Outworld was treating their tribe, and how they rejected rice made by Nightwolf, Angry Video Game Nerd decided to throw out Outworld's container of rice into the river._

_At the immunity challenge, Sub-Zero hung in the longest, and won individual immunity._

_Sektor's quit meant equal numbers for both tribes. But it was soon discovered what Sektor was really up to. Sub-Zero and Smoke were attacked in the forest by Lin Kuei cyborgs, attempting to kidnap them. Raiden came just in time to save Smoke, but Sub-Zero was taken away._

_At tribal council, Jeff explained to everyone unaware on what happened to Sub-Zero. Luckily for him, authorities were able to save Sub-Zero, but they were late in saving him, as he was now a cyborg. _

_Sub-Zero then pleaded to Jeff, and told him to keep him in the game. Jeff agreed, and after a small talk with the rest of the tribe, tribal council would be put on hold until the very next night to let the tension of Sektor's attack settle. Tonight, two players will be leaving the game and be sent to Redemption Island. Which tribe will get the advantage, and who will be voted out tonight?_

**Final 10: Angry Video Game Nerd, Ermac, Jade, Limberg, Nightwolf, Raiden, Sheeva, Sindel, Smoke, and Sub-Zero**

– – – – –

Deception Day 22

With tribal council pushed to the very next night, tonight that is, the tribe was left a little shocked at Sektor and his planned attack on Sub-Zero.

"Should I ever see that cyborg in Edenia again, I will personally finish him off." stated Sindel.

Limberg shook his head, "Because of his own #$%#ing personal problems, he needed to screw us over, squinky."

"_Last night, it was revealed that Sub-Zero was turned into a cyborg by Sektor's men, and that Sektor was preplanned this from the beginning, squinky. I'm just... wow! Does he even know how badly Outworld is screwed?" - Limberg_

"No idol, no nothing," sighed Jade, "We have to rely on the purple rock, right?"

Limberg nodded, "Unfortunately, squinky.."

"_You should not put personal feelings and problems ahead of Outworld's survival. Sektor was more concerned about the Lin Kuei rebels then Survivor, and that might end us in the long run." - Jade_

Meanwhile, while out meditating and gathering thoughts, Ermac came across something in the forest.

"Hmm?" said Ermac, leaning down to pick up the rice container left by AVGN.

"_We were out on our regular meditation, when we came across Outworld's rice container. We have no idea what it was doing out here." - Ermac_

Ermac came floating out of the forest, carrying the empty Outworld rice container, "Look at what we found, my Queen!"

Curious, Sindel walked over to Ermac, followed by Sheeva. Sheeva's eyes filled with rage when she saw the empty rice container.

"Whoever did this will be punished!" growled Sheeva, all four fists clenching up.

"_While Ermac was out in the forest, he happened to come across our rice bin. So that's where it's been! Someone sabotaged us!" - Sheeva_

"We found this lying around near the river," said Ermac, "We suspect someone dumped the rice in that river."

Sindel shook her head in disgust, "It's got to be Earthrealm. Judging by how you were acting Sheeva one of them might of retaliated."

"But who?" wondered Ermac.

"Doesn't matter!" shouted Sheeva, turning around and marching towards Earthrealm, "We will find out in a matter of minutes."

"_It's no question that Earthrealm is against Outworld. Always been that way, and I doubt that will ever change. But I don't care! I want them to know that what they did, they will sorely regret." - Sheeva_

When she got to the five players from Earthrealm, she glared at each one of them, "Which one of you was foolish enough to throw away our rice?!"

Nightwolf raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about, shokan?"

"Our rice!" yelled Sheeva, pointing at the empty container Ermac was holding, "One of you pathetic whelps threw away our rice, and I'm going to find out who!"

AVGN chuckled, not saying a word. All of Earthrealm had known by this point, as Raiden had told them all. They all knew who threw the rice out.

"_Go right ahead Sheeva! $#%#ing scream at us! Make us look like the bad guy! I'll be laughing when I send your fat shokan ass to Redemption Island!" - Angry Video Game Nerd_

Raiden cleared his throat, "If that person wishes to speak, they will speak. But considering Outworld's behavior it is no surprise to me that your rice has been thrown out."

"Don't give them sympathy, Raiden," said AVGN, "Just let them suffer without the rice. They won't give us shelter, we won't let them have rice. That #$%#ing simple."

Sindel soon joined the conversation, after listening in, looking straight at AVGN, "It was you wasn't it?"

"_I have my own judgements and perspectives on how people work. Even Earthrealmers. I don't know that Angry Video Game Nerd all that well, but based on his attitude... I have a feeling it was him." - Sindel_

AVGN blinked.

"The Lin Kuei have no reason to sabotage us..." smirked Sindel, "And those two are too noble to sabotage." Referring to Nightwolf and Raiden, "So... it's not a surprise if you fess up."

AVGN shook his head, standing up, "You know what, fine! Yeah, I did it! I #$%#ing did it!"

He then walked over to Sheeva, a little too close, actually. Sheeva crossed both sets of arms and deathly glared at him.

"_Be careful on who you mess with, Angry Video Game Nerd. Shokan are not ones you want to be on your bad side." - Nightwolf_

"Wanna know why I did it, bitch?" sneered AVGN, "Because you and your stupid little #$%#ing tribe think they have all the power, and you don't give us a place to #$%#ing sleep! I have had it with you mother%$#%ers! This is why you're going to lose this game! Because you are arrogant, overconfident, and just ugly people! I don't want anything to do with you!"

AVGN backed away from Sheeva, "Might sound weird coming from me but... I've grown to love my tribe for once. We entered this merge without numbers! The least you could do, is not rub it in our own #%$#ing faces!"

Sub-Zero stood up, and started to give AVGN a back rub, but AVGN shoved him off lightly, "Not now, Cyber-Zero... I need to cool off."

As he left, Raiden looked to Nightwolf, and nodded at him. Nightwolf returned the nod, patting his pocket, right where the idol was.

– – – – –

Deception Day 22

The five members of Outworld were in their shelter, discussing the vote.

"So we're drawing rocks tonight, squinky," confirmed Limberg, "But we need to avoid that idol, should they have one."

"I don't give a damn about any immunity idol," muttered Sheeva, "That Nerd leaves tonight."

"_I have had it with the Angry Video Game Nerd. He's pushed the line with me, and I want him off my island." - Sheeva_

"Personal reasons aside Sheeva, if they have that idol, he's bound to get it, after how he's acted." replied Sindel.

Jade nodded, "We need to vote someone like Smoke, or Raiden. Someone who's less likely to get the hidden immunity idol."

Sheeva shook her head, and stood up, "If you don't vote for Angry Video Game Nerd, Outworld will fall. We need to stick together, and I will not change my vote." With that said, she stormed off.

"_This is the problem with shokan. The rage that builds up within them will overrule any strategy or plan whatsoever. Sheeva is hellbent on voting off Angry Video Game Nerd for his outburst." - Jade_

Limberg sighed, shaking his head, "We have no choice, squinky."

Sindel stood up, "I will speak with Sheeva one on one. I don't think we should be voting for Angry Video Game Nerd. I'm with Jade on this."

With that said, Sindel left the area after Sheeva.

"_Angry Video Game Nerd urged the wraith of a shokan, and I don't see how Sheeva will calm down after that. I will do my best, however, but if it fails... it fails." - Sindel_

With the Earthrealm members, they were discussing the vote in the forest.

"We cannot assume they'll vote for Angry Video Game Nerd," warned Raiden, "I say... hold onto the idol tonight, Nightwolf."

AVGN rolled his eyes, "Raiden, it's so #$%#ing obvious they're voting for me! I don't want the rocks to determine our fates."

"_We have a very cruical tribal council to attend tonight. Sektor abandoning Outworld for personal Lin Kuei business gives Earthrealm the best advantage. As far as I know, Nightwolf has the idol." - Smoke_

Raiden closed his eyes, "I say... our fates were meant to be if we lose. Same for if we win."

"I suggest we vote for Jade tonight," suggested Sub-Zero, "She's not the biggest threat... and she's least likely to have an idol used on her."

"If they have one..." noted Nightwolf, looking at his idol, "But who knows if they know whom we're targeting."

"_I have a big decision tonight. I could play the idol, and save Angry Video Game Nerd from certain doom. Or, as Raiden suggested, hold onto it in the case they do not vote for Angry Video Game Nerd. In my mind, they will. But... we'll see what happens." - Nightwolf_

– – – – –

The Deception tribe entered tribal council.

"So much has happened since the merge happened. With Sektor quitting the game and turning Sub-Zero into a cyborg, this game has shifted. Sindel, if Earthrealm gets the advantage after tonight, will it be Sektor's fault?" asked Jeff.

Sindel nodded.

"I think every single one of us know that, Jeff. You should never put your own personal goals in front of Outworld's survival. That's what happened to Quan Chi and Noob Saibot." replied Sindel.

"Ermac, how do you vote in order to stay alive in this game?" asked Jeff.

"We will be drawing rocks tonight. We only find it fair in everyway possible." replied Ermac.

"Sheeva, if you go home tonight because of the purple rock, will you accept it?" asked Jeff.

Sheeva shook her head.

"Contrary to what Ermac said, it's not fair at all. We had the numbers in the first place. It's only fair for Earthrealm to lose someone tonight!" replied Sheeva.

AVGN rolled his eyes.

"Angry Video Game Nerd, I'm pretty sure that doesn't fly well with anyone from Earthrealm?" asked Jeff.

"Hell no Jeff! This is a game, Sheeva! Things happen, people quit, and you just have to accept it." replied AVGN.

"Bet your past self wouldn't agree with that." chuckled Limberg, referring to AVGN's elimination in Heroes vs. Villains.

AVGN growled at him.

"Nightwolf, any last comments before the vote?" asked Jeff.

Nightwolf sighed.

"May the spirits be with everyone... including Outworld." replied Nightwolf.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Nightwolf, you're up."

– – –

Raiden's Vote: I wonder how things would be different had you stayed. (Jade)

Sheeva's Vote: (growls silently to herself as she writes down a name (?)

– – –

"If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now is the time to do so."

No one did anything. That was, until Nightwolf stood up, carrying his idol.

"I would like to use this... on the Angry Video Game Nerd." stated Nightwolf, giving his idol to Jeff before sitting back down. AVGN was beaming happily.

"The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home. This is indeed a hidden immunity idol. All votes cast for the Angry Video Game Nerd, don't count."

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote...

…

…

…

...Angry Video Game Nerd. Does not count.

…

Angry Video Game Nerd. Does not count. (AVGN smirked. Sindel and Sheeva shook their heads.)

Angry Video Game Nerd. Does not count.

Angry Video Game Nerd. Does not count.

Angry Video Game Nerd. Does not count. So far, no votes for anybody. (Limberg shut his eyes.)

…

…

…

…

Jade. One vote Jade. (Jade rolled her eyes, sighing deeply.)

…

Jade. Two votes Jade. (Smoke looked remorsefully at Jade.)

Ninth person voted out of Survivor Edenia, Jade. Tonight, only 3 is enough for you. You need to hand me your torch.

Jade accepted her fate, grabbing her torch and handing it to Jeff.

"Jade, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"But you will have a chance to reenter the game. Take your torch, and head on over to Redemption Island."

Jade nodded, and turned to look at everyone, "Good move. I expected as much." And with that, she left to Redemption Island.

"Earthrealm now has the advantage in this game. Question is, is Outworld out of the running? Far from it. Redemption Island is still in play, and anything can change back at camp. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 22

"We let Sheeva's rage get the best of her... damn it Earthrealm." muttered Jade to herself as she arrived at Redemption Island by herself.

"_Queen Sindel was unable to persuade Sheeva to vote someone else off, and because of that, this is where I sit; Redemption Island. It really disgusts me." - Jade_

Jade started a fire within minutes, and went into the shelter to lay down.

"Nothing to do for at least 3 more days... better get used to boredom while I'm here." sighed Jade.

VOTE

AVGN – Sheeva, Ermac, Jade, Limberg, and Sindel (never counted)

Jade – Smoke, Nightwolf, Raiden, AVGN, and Sub-Zero

– – – – –

Deception Day 23

The four remaining members of Outworld watched as Earthrealm started to build a new shelter for themselves.

"Do you regret what you did, Sheeva?" asked Sindel, looking at her sternly.

Sheeva shrugged, "I do not regret anything I've done. The person who needs to regret what they've done is Sektor."

"_I don't blame myself for Outworld's fall, I blame Sektor first and foremost! Had he not quit, Outworld would have stayed strong!" - Sheeva_

"Well, that we know for sure, squinky." muttered Limberg, sighing deeply.

Sindel turned to Limberg, "But perhaps we aren't dead just yet. Mouse, I want you and Ermac to do and go some strategizing."

Limberg raised an eyebrow, "The idea in mind, squinky?"

"_With Nightwolf using his little immunity idol on Angry Video Game Nerd, I think I can determine the main alliance on Earthrealm; Nightwolf, the Nerd, and Raiden. That leaves the two Lin Kueis on their own." - Sindel_

"Smoke and Sub-Zero are most likely at the bottom of that Earthrealm alliance," planned Sindel, "If you can get into their heads that if they don't jump now, they won't stay long."

Ermac nodded, "We see what the Queen is saying. We think that is for the best."

Sindel smirked, "They have to make the move in three tribal councils. Otherwise, they won't win."

"_So Sindel here thinks it's a great idea to attempt to turn Smoke and Sub-Zero against Earthrealm, in order to stay in this longer. I think it's a great idea, squinky, but will they do it?" - Limberg_

"It's painfully obvious Raiden and Nightwolf are going to be running the show here..." groaned Sheeva, "In an Outworld camp, no less. Sickens me..."

Meanwhile, Earthrealm was making the final touches to their new shelter.

"Took us damn long enough," chuckled AVGN, spreading palm frawns over the top of the shelter for a tarp.

Smoke nodded, "I think Outworld will regret treating us like vermin in a few days."

"Karma's a bitch, Vrbada, and they'll be receiving heavy karma." noted AVGN.

"_Oh my god... I'm so thrilled tribal council went the way it did. Just to see the looks on their faces when I got the hidden immunity idol played on me." (chuckles) "Outworld, it's bad karma for you." - Angry Video Game Nerd_

"What happens now?" asked Sub-Zero, looking to the other Earthrealmers.

Raiden crossed his arms, "I think it's obvious what needs to be done. Vote off the Outworld players. I don't think it's smart to do anything else but that."

AVGN nodded, "Amen to that, man!"

"_It was risky using the hidden immunity idol, but it ended up being worth our time, as Earthrealm has the advantage over Outworld, and in due time Outworld will be eliminated." - Raiden_

– – – – –

Deception Day 23

While the rest of the tribe was out doing other things, Ermac and Limberg walked over to the Earthrealm side of camp, where Sub-Zero and Smoke were hanging out.

"What do you want from us?" asked Sub-Zero, cautiously.

Limberg smirked, "Oh nothing much, squinky... just wanted to tell you a few things."

"_Per Sindel's suggestion, she wanted myself and Ermac to go and interrogate the Lin Kuei ninjas, and give them useful information. If they don't take this offer, they have no chances of being crowned Sole Survivor, squinky." - Limberg_

Smoke crossed his arms, "Make it quick, then."

"Queen Sindel has been... rather observant lately. She has explained to us about what could be the main alliance in Earthrealm," explained Ermac, "Which would be Nightwolf, Raiden, and Angry Video Game Nerd."

Limberg nodded, "What he said. Anywa-"

Sub-Zero interrupted Limberg, "The main alliance is Earthrealm. All five members. There is no main, sub, or anything of the like."

"_Both Ermac and Limberg attempted to turn us against our own tribe. I will not turn on Earthrealm, even if my chances are low. Things can always turn in my favor." - Sub-Zero_

Ermac crossed his arms, "The Queen seemed quite sure of it. If you fools want to win, we highly suggest you vote with Outworld to take down the strong Earthrealm warriors."

Smoke and Sub-Zero remained silent after Ermac spoke. Feeling lost of hope, both Limberg and Ermac left the two alone.

"_It didn't seem like we made much progress with the Lin Kuei. No matter what happens, Outworld will get what it wants. We are strong. We are united. We will destroy Earthrealm." - Ermac_

Meanwhile, Nightwolf and Raiden were out for a walk in the forest.

Raiden turned to look at Nightwolf, "While I'm not saying the very next one, but the one after that, we should vote off a Lin Kuei member."

"Explain why, again, Haokah?" asked Nightwolf, curiously.

"_While out for a talk, Raiden brought up voting off Sub-Zero or Smoke at the tribal council following the next one. I don't... feel right doing that." - Nightwolf_

"I do not want someone from Outworld returning to the game," explained Raiden, "If they go back into the game, and end up winning competitions... that leaves four jury members from Outworld. No hope for Earthrealm."

Nightwolf closed his eyes for a moment, "I... see what you're saying. But is it right? We've been awfully loyal to the Lin Kuei ninjas all this time."

Raiden nodded, "I know. But they're very extendable."

"_I don't trust the two Lin Kuei, and I still won't. We only aligned with them because Nightwolf pushed for it. While I don't regret it, I will have my eye on them at all costs." - Raiden_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Sub-Zero."

Sub-Zero did so.

"For today's challenge, you are going to balancing on a balance beam. While you are doing that, you will hold a wooden bow, with a ball balancing on top. If you fall off the beam, or the ball falls off the bow, you're out of the challenge. Last person left standing wins immunity, and will be safe at the vote tonight."

"But there is a twist to this challenge. If you choose not to compete, if immunity is not important to you? You can sit out, and have a feast on cheeseburgers, wine, and beer. If you wish to eat, you may step off the mat."

AVGN, Smoke, Sub-Zero, and surprisingly Sindel all stepped off their mats, and walked over to the the feast table.

Everyone else got situated on their perches.

"This challenge is on... and you guys over there can start eating and drinking."

– 30 minutes in... –

Nightwolf and Sheeva looked the most steady in the competition, while Ermac and Raiden were slightly struggling.

"3 of 5 Earthrealmers sat out, and Sindel is the only Outworlder to sit out. Was it worth it, Sindel?" asked Jeff.

Sindel nodded, sipping a glass of red wine.

– 1 hour in... –

Just then, one player fell off...

"Raiden is out of the competition. We're down to four players."

Nightwolf was the last Earthrealmer left, and he looked over at the other three Outworlders, before nodding and continuing to focus.

– 1 hour, 30 minutes in... –

Another player dropped out, not being able to last further.

"There goes Limberg. Down to three!"

Ermac hasn't moved a single muscle thus far in the competition. Sheeva was starting to struggle a little. Nightwolf was only focusing on winning.

– 2 hours in... –

Another player opted out of the competition.

"Sheeva is out! Down to Ermac from Outworld, and Nightwolf from Earthrealm. Both looking like they can last all day."

At this point, both Nightwolf and Ermac were beginning to struggle. One wrong movement, and the challenge could be over.

– 2 hours, 30 minutes in... –

The last player dropped out... after a very great duel...

…

…

…

"Ermac's out. NIGHTWOLF WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Nightwolf.

"Once again, it came down to three Outworlders and one Earthrealmer, and in the end, the Earthrealmer came out on top. Great work, Nightwolf. Tonight, one of the other eight of you will be leaving the game and going to Redemption Island to duel Jade. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Deception Day 24

The four Outworlders were talking with one another about the upcoming vote.

"That was a bitch move, Sindel," chuckled Limberg, "Was it worth doing that, squinky?"

Sindel shrugged, "Didn't feel like I need it, honestly. Anyway... how was the talk with the Lin Kuei?"

"A failure, my Queen," sighed Ermac, "But... perhaps we could... make a lie up?"

"_We're heading to tribal council tonight, and it's probably any one of us leaving tonight, squinky. We don't have an idol, and most likely it'll be a last minute decision for Earthrealm. However, Ermac had an idea..." - Limberg_

"What do you mean?" asked Sheeva, looking at Ermac.

"Say that the Lin Kuei agreed to go with us... and then turn Earthrealm against them." explained Ermac.

"That's too risky, squinky..." noted Limberg.

Sheeva ignored Limberg, "But it may just work. We'll vote for Smoke tonight. If you can convince them well, Smoke will be leaving tonight."

"_I have absolutely no idea who Earthrealm is voting for, but I'm guessing it'll be me tonight. Shokan are physically the strongest beings in the world, and Earthrealm has to be shaking in their boots at the thought of me." - Sheeva_

Meanwhile, the five Earthrealmers were talking in their new shelter.

"Any names you want to throw about?" asked AVGN, laying down on his back.

Nightwolf thought about it for a moment, before speaking, "I think the biggest threats are Queen Sindel and Sheeva. I think Sindel has lead Outworld to this point, and Sheeva obviously is a threat to win challenges."

"_Nightwolf is safe tonight, and that leaves each Outworld member an open target. The question tonight is... who do we send to Redemption Island?" - Sub-Zero_

"Limberg's gotta go, man," pleaded AVGN, "I want to #$%#ing beat him this season."

Raiden sighed, "That moment can wait, Angry Video Game Nerd. We need to think this through."

"Ermac is pretty smart," thought Smoke, "He could easily turn the tide in puzzle based competitions. Not to mention he has a little muscle to spare."

"_There is so much #$%# going on right now. I mean... I have honestly no idea who we're voting for tonight. Sindel, Ermac, Sheeva, Limberg? They should all be concerned, because I have the axe, and one head has to be chopped tonight." - Angry Video Game Nerd_

Moments before tribal council, Limberg and Nightwolf were having a chat near the torches.

"Outworld is voting for Smoke," explained Limberg, "If you don't vote with us, both of those Lin Kuei will be jumping ship, squinky."

"What do you mean, mouse?" asked Nightwolf, curiously.

"They told me to vote for Raiden tonight, but I wasn't buying it, squinky," explained Limberg, "I don't think you want to keep traitors around, do you?"

Nightwolf thought about it, before saying, "I will think about it. Thank you for the information, Limberg."

Limberg smirked, and left the area with his torch.

"_That was... a pathetic attempt. It really seemed like it was made up on the spot. Not surprised by someone who isn't a true Outworlder." - Nightwolf_

– – – – –

The Deception tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Last tribal council, Jade was voted off, and Earthrealm took the lead in numbers. Nightwolf, this had to be a big moment for Earthrealm, after being low at the beginning." noted Jeff.

Nightwolf nodded.

"Oh yes, I agree. Earthrealm fought to get those numbers, and I don't see that changing anytime soon." replied Nightwolf.

"Sindel, what does Outworld do now in order to stay alive?" asked Jeff.

"We have two options. We could rely on Redemption Island... or turn the Earthrealmers against one another. In fact, I've seen and heard certain things of the sort..." replied Sindel.

Nightwolf and Raiden raised an eyebrow.

"Ermac, that would be great if Earthrealm turns on one another. If it's you tonight, will you be ready for the duel?" asked Jeff.

"Yes. We are always ready for kombat. Nothing will stop us from losing any duel." replied Ermac.

"Limberg, would it suck to be voted out on Day 24?" asked Jeff.

"You tell me, Jeff, squinky. I was so ecstatic to have the numbers... and then so pissed when they disappeared." replied Limberg.

"Never get arrogant in this game." smirked AVGN. That made Limberg roll his eyes.

"Vrbada, is there a chance that an Earthrealmer could be voted off tonight?" asked Jeff.

Smoke shook his head.

"At this point, it's very unlikely." replied Smoke.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Ermac, you're up."

– – –

Nightwolf's Vote: Good attempt from Outworld, but I don't believe it. (?)

Sindel's Vote: If Earthrealm are big enough fools, you will be leaving tonight. (Smoke)

– – –

"If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now is the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Smoke. (He nodded.)

…

Smoke. Two votes Smoke.

…

Smoke. Three votes Smoke.

…

Smoke. That's four votes Smoke. (Smoke wasn't surprised.)

…

…

…

…

Sheeva. One vote Sheeva, four votes Smoke. (Sheeva growled a little, but wasn't surprised.)

…

Sheeva. Two votes Sheeva, four votes Smoke.

…

Sheeva. Three votes Sheeva, four votes Smoke.

…

Sheeva. We're tied four votes Sheeva, four votes Smoke, one vote left...

Tenth person voted out of Survivor Edenia...

…

…

…

...is Sheeva. That's five, it's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

"To hell with Earthrealm!" shouted Sheeva as she gave her torch up to Jeff, "I will be seeing you soon."

"Sheeva, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"But you will have a chance to reenter the game. Take your torch, and head on over to Redemption Island."

"Gladly." smirked Sheeva as she grabbed her torch with two hands, and left the area.

"You guys voted out a fierce shokan warrior. She will be tough to beat, but we'll see what happens. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 24

Sheeva threw her torch to the ground as she arrived at Redemption Island. Jade noticed her, and sighed.

"Why hello there, shokan," greeted Jade, "Regret voting for the Nerd?"

Sheeva growled, "Keep your trap shut, human. I do not regret anything. Tomorrow, I will defeat you, and keep Outworld's spirit alive!"

Jade smirked under her mouthpiece, "We shall see, shokan."

"_I wasn't surprised to see those pathetic Earthrealmers vote me off. I was the strongest member of Outworld, and they wanted me out in the case I went on and won immunity challenges left and right. Tomorrow, I will face Jade, and defeat her." - Sheeva_

VOTES

Sheeva – Smoke, Nightwolf, Raiden, AVGN, and Sub-Zero

Smoke – Sheeva, Ermac, Limberg, and Sindel


	10. Episode 9 Forces of Light

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_After Sektor had quit the game and Sub-Zero had been turned into a cyborg, Outworld was feeling rather desperate for a comeback. When Ermac found the rice bin Angry Video Game Nerd had emptied out, Sheeva and Sindel attacked the Earthrealmers, until Angry Video Game Nerd unleashed an attack of his own._

_Before leaving for tribal council, Sheeva was hell bent on voting out Angry Video Game Nerd, and Sindel tried her best to convince her other-wise. Meanwhile, Nightwolf considered using the hidden immunity idol to save Angry Video Game Nerd._

_At tribal council, Nightwolf did indeed use the idol on Angry Video Game Nerd, sparing the use of the purple rock, and sending Jade, Earthrealm's target, to Redemption Island._

_Upon return to camp, the remaining Outworld members came up with various plans to get the two Lin Kuei ninjas to turn on Earthrealm. But on the flipside, Nightwolf and Raiden considered voting off a Lin Kuei member in order to prevent any Outworlder from returning from Redemption Island._

_At the immunity challenge, While Angry Video Game Nerd, Sindel, Sub-Zero, and Smoke all sat out, Nightwolf hung in the longest to win individual immunity._

_Before tribal council, Limberg had a last minute plan to convince Earthrealm that Smoke and Sub-Zero were 'jumping ship', but Nightwolf did not believe him._

_At tribal council, Outworld lost another player, the shokan Sheeva, and she was sent to Redemption Island to face Jade in a duel. 8 are left, who'll be sent to Redemption Island next?_

**Final 8: Angry Video Game Nerd, Ermac, Limberg, Nightwolf, Raiden, Sindel, Smoke, and Sub-Zero**

_**Redemption Island: Jade and Sheeva**_

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 24

Sheeva entered Redemption Island with a grimace on her face. She obviously didn't look pleased to be there.

Jade looked over and saw her, shaking her head, "Well... I know I'm done."

"How have you been, human?" asked Sheeva, taking a seat next to her.

"It's been... pleasant," commented Jade, "But sadly only one of us will live to see tomorrow."

"_Jade has been a worthy competitor all season, but doesn't compare to me, a shokan. I will return from Redemption Island to give Outworld the victory it deserves!" - Sheeva_

– – – – –

Deception Day 25

The three remaining Outworlders set their torches against their shelter, and watched as Earthrealm spoke around their shelter.

"It disgusts me," muttered Sindel, "Losing Sheeva will be a huge disadvantage for us."

"_Sheeva was our strongest player. Earthrealm made a smart move in eliminating her, but they have yet to eliminate the strategists. But... I assume my days are going to be numbered quickly." - Sindel_

Limberg shrugged, laying down in the shelter, "Way I look at it, squinky, we need to play quiet. With Sheeva's big mouth gone, I think we can do that easily."

Sindel shook her head, "No. I will not stand for that. We need to do something. We know Earthrealm has weak points, but where to start?"

"Earthrealm is at a point where they can sacrifice one of their own and still have majority," reminded Limberg, "But in the game of Survivor, even one sacrifice could ruin a tribe, squinky."

"_Right now I want to lay low, and... considering my past that's going to be hard for me to do, squinky. I'm the puppet mouse, I'm not used to being on the outside. My only hope right now... is for one of Smoke or Sub-Zero to be blindsided... and then we can snab majority." - Limberg_

"What about finding the hidden immunity idol?" asked Ermac, looking at Limberg.

Limberg shrugged, "I don't see that being a possibility, squinky. We haven't gotten a single clue about it, lately."

Meanwhile, the five Earthrealmers were discussing the order of who to eliminate next.

"You all know who I #$%#ing want out," shrugged AVGN, "But... if you want otherwise, I don't see why not."

Nightwolf shook his head, "Limberg is not a threat to us. Ermac and Sindel are. They are fierce in the challenges, and that alone worries me."

"_At this point, it's only a matter of eliminating Outworld until only Earthrealm remains. But... Raiden and I have discussed possibilities of taking out of the two Lin Kueis in order to ensure no Outworlder returns from Redemption Island." - Nightwolf_

"Ermac and Limberg tried to turn us against you guys, though..." warned Smoke, "I'd keep my eyes peeled at all costs."

"Strange. Limberg told me that the Lin Kuei were targeting Raiden last night," pondered Nightwolf, scratching his chin.

Sub-Zero crossed his arms, "As devious as Outworld can be, they will never break apart the Forces of Light."

"_Outworld will be doing their best to break us apart. Judging by what I've heard from both Nightwolf and Smoke it appears we might have to wait before sending one of our own to Redemption Island." - Raiden_

– – – – –

Deception Day 25

While Smoke and Sub-Zero were out collecting fruits from the forest, Raiden, Nightwolf, and AVGN were speaking in the shelter.

"Would it be in our best interest to sacrifice one of the two Lin Kuei ninjas?" asked Nightwolf, looking at AVGN.

AVGN blinked, shaking his head, "Hell no. They've done nothing to us, so why start now?"

"To ensure no Outworlder returns from Redemption Island." replied Raiden.

"_Since I'm working with two people who have never seen Survivor before, I have to be the guy who gives them advice on Survivor moves. They are smart people, but... they come up with wild and might I add #$%#ing stupid moves." - Angry Video Game Nerd_

"That's very stupid," muttered AVGN, "Why not just wait until we're forced to do it?"

Nightwolf crossed his arms, "And we might, actually, but it's been crossing our minds for a while now. Can you imagine what would happen if someone like Sheeva returns from Redemption Island, and ends up in the Final 3?"

"...Oh right. #$%#." cursed AVGN, looking down at the ground.

"_Then... Nightwolf gives a really good reason. If someone from Outworld makes it into the Final 3, against two other Earthrealm tribe members? They'll win for sure, and ultimately they did nothing to deserve it besides being a stupid underdog." - Angry Video Game Nerd_

"Honestly?" said AVGN, "I'd wait and see after the immunity challenge. I really want Limberg gone, man. He's too #$%$ing dangerous to keep around."

Nightwolf placed a hand on AVGN's shoulder, "Do not worry, Angry Video Game Nerd. No matter what we do, we will keep you safe. You have our word."

"Heed Nightwolf's words." replied Raiden. AVGN nodded.

"_There's truthfully only two souls I trust in this game. Nightwolf and Angry Video Game Nerd. While I do believe Angry Video Game Nerd is somewhat... irrational... I do think he's loyal." - Raiden_

Meanwhile, Limberg and Sindel were heading for tree mail which would most likely take them to Redemption Island.

"Who are you hoping to see win, squinky?" asked Limberg, looking at Sindel.

Sindel smirked, "Isn't it obvious? Sheeva will very likely defeat Jade. That's how I see it at least."

"_Today at Redemption Island, one of Jade or Sheeva will be eliminated. I expect most of us to become casualties in the fight against Earthrealm. In the end, hopefully, a special member of Outworld will reign on top, and continue their quest!" - Sindel_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The survivors had to send in 4 people to come and watch the duel at hand. The ones who came were Sub-Zero, Ermac, Smoke, and Limberg.

"We'll now bring in the competitors for today's duel."

Jade and Sheeva both walked out into the duel arena.

"Welcome to Redemption Arena. Sub-Zero, Ermac, Smoke, and Limberg have all come to watch you compete in the challenge."

"_I don't care what happens in this duel. It's Outworld against Outworld, and whoever returns from that group is a dead man or woman walking." - Sub-Zero_

"_If I had my choice, squinky, Jade would be my choice to return. I don't know... I feel like I can control Jade a lot better then I can control Sheeva." - Limberg_

"This is it. One shot to stay in the game. Winner stays and the loser is out for good. Here's how the challenge works: you will hold two poles on the top of your hands, holding the top of them against a wooden board. One slight movement of your hand could make one or both poles drop to the ground. The person who hangs in the longest, stays alive in this game. Loser is out for good and will become the first member of the jury. This is it, one shot to stay in the game. Let's get started."

"_Jade is only a mere human, and since I've proven well that balance is my best challenge, this will be a cakewalk." - Sheeva_

"_Prepare for a good duel, shokan. I am not afraid of you, despite your large size." - Jade_

Sheeva and Jade got into their positions and started to hold their poles against the board. Sheeva was using her upper set of arms.

"This duel is on..."

– 30 minutes in... –

Both women were doing very well in the challenge. All four watchers were keeping their eyes on them. Smoke, Limberg, and Sub-Zero were hoping Sheeva would fall, while Ermac was the only one who was hoping for Jade to fall.

"Hang in there, Jade." said Smoke, watching her.

Jade glanced over, and gave him a soft smile.

– 1 hour in... –

Sheeva's muscles were beginning to shake just a little bit. Her lower set of arms started to rub her thighs and knees, hoping to ease the tension.

Jade stayed perfectly still, although her poles were slipping towards the end quickly as she kept trying to readjust.

"Watch." whispered Ermac to Limberg.

– 1 hour, 30 minutes in... –

Both women were still going at it, but they were both close to being out of the challenge. Jade's right pole was dangling at the end, and Jade was doing her best not to let it slip any further.

Sheeva's upper arms were struggling. Not wanting to ease the tension in her upper arms, Sheeva tried to fight the numbness settling in.

But in the end...

…

…

…

...Jade just couldn't hold on.

"Jade is out! SHEEVA STAYS ALIVE!"

Everyone clapped for Sheeva.

"Great duel today. Sheeva, you seized the moment, and you are still in this game to win it. Sadly Jade, after 25 long days... the game is over for you. However, you will become the first member of the jury who will decide the fate of our Final 3. You can toss your buff in the fire and head out."

Jade nodded, and pulled off her red buff, which was serving as a tube top over her revealing green outfit. She tossed it into the fire, and waved goodbye as she left. Smoke remorsefully watched as she left, with Sub-Zero rubbing his shoulder.

"Sheeva, you may return to your camp and await the next duel. As for the others, you may return to your own camp. I'll see you at the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

**Jade's Final Words**

"I was eliminated by my own tribe on Day 1, and managed to fight to this spot, and I believe I did very well. Outworld was feeling very arrogant at the merge, and because of that, we were hit badly and the majority was loss. I can't wait to see who will be sitting in the Top 3."

– – – – –

Deception Day 26

Smoke and Sub-Zero were laying in the shelter, thinking to themselves.

"Now that the jury has started," said Smoke, looking over at his comrade, "We will need to start making some big moves."

Sub-Zero shook his head, "Now is not the time, Smoke. I know you've been paranoid the last few days but trust me, we won't begin making moves until Outworld has been eliminated."

"_Smoke has been nervous the last few days. He's been under the influence that if we don't make enough big moves, we won't get to the final tribal council. I don't see how that would work for us." - Sub-Zero_

Smoke ran a hand through his long smokey white hair, "You and I both know we won't be able to break apart Raiden, Angry Video Game Nerd, and Nightwolf. After Stryker left, had we lost, we were going home."

"I know that, but... they are counting on us to eliminate Outworld. One betrayal, and I doubt we will be trusted again." sighed Sub-Zero, patting his back, "If you're that concerned Smoke... you could spy on them?"

Smoke perked his head up at the idea, "That might come in handy..."

"_I am part enera. An enera is a creature of smoke and vapor that comes in many forms. I possess a power to fade away in a cloud of smoke and turn invisible. Sub-Zero suggested that I spy on others and get information." - Smoke_

"I wouldn't do it here though," noted Sub-Zero, "Go into the forest, you'd make less of scene out here in the open."

Smoke nodded, gave him a bow, and then walked off into the forest. When he was out of sight, he clasped his hands and slowly faded away in a cloud of smoke, as he explained.

Unlike Kasumi's invisiblity from past seasons, Smoke's was limited to only 20 minutes per cloaking, so he needed to be stealthy.

To begin his spying, he started on listening in onto the three members of Outworld.

"Couple hours from now we'll be doing the immunity challenge," noted Limberg, "If another Earthrealmer wins, what do you suggest we do, squinky? I just want to hear any ideas you two might have."

Sindel shrugged, "Those two Lin Kueis have to pull a move in the next few tribal councils, or else their chance of going far will come to an end."

"_At this point, we're sitting on the brim of destruction, but that doesn't mean Outworld is down for the count! My reign as Queen of Outworld will surely help our case in the end!" - Sindel_

"And if they don't, we are sure Raiden and Nightwolf will run the game." nodded Ermac.

Limberg rolled his eyes, "I think it's quite clear, Ermac, that they're running the show, squinky."

Smoke was listening in carefully by the side of their shelter.

"_They were certainly correct about Nightwolf and Raiden leading Earthrealm, and they are also correct in that if Sub-Zero and I don't do anything about it, we are certainly in trouble once the rest of Outworld is gone." - Smoke_

Smoke was listening so thoroughly, that he forgot about his invisiblity and it's limitation. Within the 20 minutes of cloaking, Smoke reappeared from the shadows. He let out a soft gasp before tripping and falling on his stomach.

Ermac and Sindel were the first to notice. Sindel glared at Smoke upon seeing him, "Ah, so someone was spying on us! Then that means you heard what we talked about, correct?"

Smoke nodded, glaring back at her.

"_It just so happened that Smoke, one of the two Lin Kuei ninjas, was spying on us. Perfect oppurtunity to change the game in Outworld's favor." - Ermac_

"Well, why not start now? You can definitely change the flow of power right now," proposed Sindel, "Give the majority to us. People that will take you to the end!"

Smoke stood back up, and dusted himself off, "I'll think about it, but don't think it'll be set in stone."

"_If they pull this move, those two ninjas will make the Final 4. I plan on dropping Limberg out instead of them at that stage of the game. I don't trust that mouse making moves when I'm around. He's way too sneaky." - Sindel_

– – – – –

Deception Day 26

Limberg was walking over to the Earthrealm camp, he had another plan in mind.

"_Regarding Smoke's little invisiblity trick... it worries me to know that he could potentially use this to his advantage to gain intel on things he shouldn't know, squinky. Because of that, perhaps we can tell Earthrealm about it, and get them against Smoke." - Limberg_

Once AVGN crawled out of the shelter to do whatever, Limberg walked over, and saw Nightwolf and Raiden inside.

"Do you need something?" asked Nightwolf, looking over at Limberg when he had him in his sight.

"I just want to say," said Limberg, crossing his arms, "You have quite an array of players on your side, squinky. Especially when one of them can turn invisible."

Raiden blinked, and also turned his head to Limberg, "And who might that be?"

"Smoke. He was spying on us while we were talking strategy, squinky. It failed on him though, as it faultered and revealed himself to us." explained Limberg.

"_Still as hopeless as ever, Limberg came into the shelter to... discuss Smoke's ability to disappear and turn invisible. A common ninja skill as most would know." - Nightwolf_

"Yes, we've known that ever since we met Smoke," replied Raiden.

"You two never know what could happen in this game," warned Limberg, "Smoke can easily spy on you whenever possible, squinky. Just because he spied on us, doesn't mean he won't spy on you."

After a while of talking, Limberg left the shelter. AVGN soon returned from collecting wood, apparently.

"I saw that #$%#ing mouse. What did he want?" asked AVGN rather gruffly.

"He told us about Smoke spying on them using his invisiblity ability." replied Nightwolf.

"_I'm sorry, but if you have an ability that involves cloaking into the darkness, that's just #$%$ing cheating right there! Kasumi in her seasons calculated it perfectly, and she managed to get to the Top 3. Because of that alone, I do not trust Vrbada anymore." - Angry Video Game Nerd_

AVGN shook his head, "I figured he had some sort of power related to his same. Sub-Zero with ice... Smoke with... well... smoke. We cannot trust Vrbada anymore, guys. For all we #$%#ing know, he could be spying on us right now!"

Nightwolf nodded, "I know... and it does concern me greatly. Voting out Smoke would not hurt Earthrealm in the slightest."

"But Sub-Zero might not forgive us for voting out his ally," reminded Raiden, "If we're going to vote Smoke off, we'll need to wait until the numbers are right."

"_Angry Video Game Nerd wants to take Smoke out, but I don't feel like now is the time to make that move. We need to wait until the time and numbers are right before we sacrifice someone from Earthrealm." - Raiden_

"I'm with Raiden on this one. Sorry Nightwolf but you're outvoted once again." chuckled AVGN.

Nightwolf crossed his arms, "Doesn't mean I disagree with you both. I am with you two, all the way."

All three of them shook hands.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Nightwolf."

Nightwolf did so.

"For today's challenge, you will use a rather large bowl to scoop rice from your bucket. Once you have enough rice, place the bowl on your head, and walk over to the other bucket across a series of teeter totters and balance beams. If you fall off or your bowl falls off, you have to start over at the current obstacle. First person to fill their bucket up to the blue line, wins immunity, and is safe at the vote. Let's get started."

Everyone got situated.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All eight Survivors scooped up a bowl of rice, and carefully placed the bowl on top of their heads. They all started to walk across the balance beams and teetor totters. AVGN and Limberg were taking their times, while Nightwolf, Smoke, Sub-Zero, and Sindel were going quickly. But the fastest at the time was Ermac, who got to his bucket first, placing the rice into it.

Smoke slowed down a little at the last balance beam, while Sindel and Nightwolf went across it slowly. Sub-Zero was the next one to his bucket, filling it up. Raiden caught up a lot, and managed to get with the others at the balance beam. Smoke passed Sindel and Nightwolf, and along with Raiden filled up his rice bucket.

Everyone started to have problems crossing certain obstacles. Ermac and Limberg kept losing their balance at the teetor totter. Sindel, AVGN, Nightwolf, and Raiden were going slow in some areas. The ones having the least amount of difficulty were the Lin Kuei ninjas, whom were of course skilled in balance. Smoke managed to make it to his bucket, and filled it up some more.

Sub-Zero followed close behind, filling up his bucket. Following Sub-Zero were Sindel, Limberg, and Raiden. It really seemed like Nightwolf and AVGN were out of this challenge, having terrible balance at some beams. Smoke was flying through the course easily, getting to the bucket for a third time.

At this point, AVGN gave up and started to just watch the challenge. Ermac finally overcame the balance beam, and filled up his bucket a little more. Nightwolf finally made it to the rice bucket, filling it up a little more. Sub-Zero was neck and neck with Smoke, finishing his third run of the course.

But Smoke was too far ahead of Sub-Zero, and when Smoke filled up his bucket for the fourth time...

…

…

…

...it overfilled.

"That's it! VRBADA WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Smoke.

"Great balancing out there, Vrbada! Because of that, you are safe at the vote tonight, and you will be safe in the game as a whole. Tonight, another player will be voted off, and sent to Redemption Island. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Deception Day 27

With another individual victory for Earthrealm, the original five members were having a talk about, once again, who to vote off.

"We have three choices tonight," said Raiden, "And quite frankly I believe they all have their reasons for being voted off."

"_Today at the immunity challenge, obviously Vrbada won the challenge. Of course he would... so any plans of voting him off are now down the drain. I would say blindside Sub-Zero... but I just don't feel like it's his time to go... so we're just going to vote off another #%$#ing Outworld player." - Angry Video Game Nerd_

"In terms of physical strength I believe Ermac is the strongest," suggested Nightwolf, "But in leadership Queen Sindel is a threat... and in strategy Limberg himself is a threat."

"Limberg poses the weakest threat," replied Sub-Zero, "I believe we should vote out Sindel to be honest."

AVGN shook his head, "Oh hell no, Cyber-Zero! Tonight, we're voting off Limberg! I cannot stand him, he's a disgusting little rat, and I want him off my island."

His little outburst caused quite a small silence in the camp.

"_If numbers weren't so important, I would consider voting off the Angry Video Game Nerd. He has no strategy whatsoever from what I see. For someone who's played this thing three times, he only seems to say the F word a lot and sleep most of the day. Need I say more?" - Smoke_

After the silence died down, they continued their discussion, and finally settled on a target.

"We're good for tonight. Do not let Outworld convince you otherwise," warned Nightwolf, "And may the spirits guide us further to victory."

The rest of Earthrealm agreed with him, and they all went on their merry way.

With Outworld's group, Sindel was pacing back and forth.

"I believe I'm going tonight," muttered Sindel, arms crossed.

"Do not give up hope my Queen," pleaded Ermac, "Perhaps the Lin Kuei are willing to vote with us this time? They only have so little time to make that big move."

"_Smoke won the immunity challenge, and it's most likely going to be the same story as before; Outworld has another casualty. Since I'm the Queen of Edenia, it wouldn't surprise me if my name is written down tonight." - Sindel_

Sindel smirked, "Perhaps that could still happen, Ermac. I will have a talk with the Lin Kuei ninjas tonight. We will be voting for Angry Video Game Nerd. I think that would be the easiest target!"

Limberg nodded, tossing a mango in the air and catching it, "Good, squinky. That wouldn't break my heart to see him leave if it works."

"_Tonight it's completely up in the air on who's leaving, squinky. It could be me, or even Ermac or Sindel! But hopefully the Lin Kuei make the right move tonight, and vote off Angry Video Game Nerd. It's the best move right now." - Limberg_

After speaking with Smoke and Sub-Zero, Sindel felt a little more comfortable with the vote ahead. But Sub-Zero and Smoke were still thinking about what to do.

"_Angry Video Game Nerd does have a very unnecessary attitude that I do not approve of. However, is it right of us to keep him around for numbers sake? Or to make a more positive attitude for Earthrealm? That will be decided tonight." - Sub-Zero_

– – – – –

The Deception tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the first member of our jury..."

"Jade, eliminated at the last Redemption Island duel."

Jade was wearing a one piece green female ninja outfit. Her mask was not present around her mouth.

"So lately it's been Outworld vs Earthrealm and clearly Outworld seems out of it. Limberg, how does it feel being on the outside?" asked Jeff.

"Not good at all, Jeff. I'm used to being in control of the game, not watching my tribe and alliance fall to the hands of the enemy, squinky." replied Limberg.

"Vrbada, how does it feel to have immunity around your neck?" asked Jeff.

"It feels really good. I'm not surprised this was my challenge to win. Being a ninja, I'm really good at balance related competitions." replied Smoke.

"Ermac, worried at all about going to Redemption Island?" asked Jeff.

Ermac shook his head.

"We are not worried. Even if Sheeva is our opponent, we are not afraid of a simple shokan. We are many, she is but one." replied Ermac.

"Sub-Zero, what is Earthrealm basing the vote on tonight?" asked Jeff.

Sub-Zero thought for a moment, before speaking.

"It's nothing serious. That's all I'll say. I don't want to make it obvious. I prefer the element of surprise." replied Sub-Zero.

"Okay, it's time to vote. Sub-Zero, you're up."

– – –

AVGN's Vote: It comes down to this, doesn't it? So long, mother#$%#er. (?)

Limberg's Vote: It's been a good fight, tonight hopefully settles it. (AVGN)

Sub-Zero's Vote: (says nothing as he writes down a name) (?)

– – –

"If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now is the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Angry Video Game Nerd.

…

Angry Video Game Nerd. 2 votes Angry Video Game Nerd.

…

Angry Video Game Nerd. 3 votes Angry Video Game Nerd. (He smirked, nodding.)

…

…

…

Limberg. 1 vote Limberg, 3 votes Angry Video Game Nerd. (Limberg rolled his eyes, looking down.)

…

Limberg. 2 votes Limberg, 3 votes Angry Video Game Nerd.

…

…

Limberg. Tied 3 votes Limberg, 3 votes Angry Video Game Nerd. (Sindel looked to the Lin Kuei.)

…

…

…

…

…

Limberg. That's 4 votes Limberg, 3 votes Angry Video Game Nerd. (Limberg gathered his things.)

Eleventh person voted out of Survivor Edenia, Limberg. That's five, and that's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Limberg nodded, grabbing his torch and handing it to Jeff, "Well fought Nerd, well fought, squinky."

"Limberg, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"But you will have a chance to reenter the game. Take your torch, and head on over to Redemption Island."

Limberg nodded, taking his torch, and leaving the tribal council area.

"Another Outworlder down, and one returning player down. Two Outworld members remain, and all they want to see happen is a crack in that strong alliance of five. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 27

Limberg walked into the Redemption camp, and saw Sheeva sleeping in the shelter.

Limberg chuckled, "Wake up Sheeva, squinky."

Sheeva didn't respond, and instead she rolled over onto her side, ignoring Limberg.

Not sure if she was faking her sleep or truthfully sleeping, Limberg shrugged and took a seat near the fire.

"_Angry Video Game Nerd got me good, and it was a duel worth doing. I believe that I'm one of the best players to ever play the game, squinky, and I think my legacy will live on, regardless of how I do in the duel." - Limberg_

VOTES

AVGN – Ermac, Limberg, and Sindel

Limberg – Smoke, Nightwolf, Raiden, AVGN, and Sub-Zero


	11. Episode 10 Childish Moves

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With Outworld down to three players, Sindel, Limberg, and Ermac were all hopeless and looking for a back door in the Forces of Light alliance. Luckily for them, Raiden and Nightwolf were considering voting off one of the two Lin Kuei ninjas, but Angry Video Game Nerd was against it, not wanting to damper the lead Earthrealm had._

_At the Redemption Island duel, Sheeva outlasted Jade to stay alive in the game. Jade became the first member of the jury._

_Thinking about the future, Smoke was concerned about his position in the game. Sub-Zero suggested to his comrade about using his invisibility skill to gain information. But when Smoke attempted to do so, he was caught red handed by Outworld._

_Limberg tried to keep Outworld's bases covered by trying to turn the main Earthrealm alliance against the Lin Kuei. When Angry Video Game Nerd found out, he wanted to vote Smoke out, but Raiden wasn't all for the idea, believing Sub-Zero would not forgive them._

_At the immunity challenge, any plans of voting Smoke off were put on hold when he won individual immunity._

_Before tribal council, both sides of the tribe tried to figure out a target for the night. Sindel wanted to get the Lin Kuei against Angry Video Game Nerd, and it seemed likely, as Smoke was growing tired of his attitude._

_But at tribal council, it was not meant to be, as Angry Video Game Nerd stayed, and Limberg was voted out, finishing the rivalry between them, and sending Limberg to Redemption Island. 7 are left, who'll be sent to Redemption Island next?_

**Final 7: Angry Video Game Nerd, Ermac, Nightwolf, Raiden, Sindel, Smoke, and Sub-Zero**

**Jury: Jade**

_**Redemption Island: Limberg and Sheeva**_

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 27

Limberg entered Redemption Island, and set his torch next to Sheeva's.

Sheeva was sleeping in the shelter, but when Limberg walked in, she woke up, muttering softly as she leaned up, "Hello there, mouse. Are you ready?"

Limberg shrugged, "As ready as I ever am, squinky. Things are quite hectic back at camp, Sheeva."

"Earthrealm will keep on destroying Outworld, and it's all Sektor's fault." sighed Sheeva, rubbing her forehead.

"And yours, too," replied Limberg, "If you weren't so over the top about voting out the Nerd, we could've tied."

Sheeva growled at him before laying back down.

"_Tomorrow is my first Redemption Island duel, and I don't know if I'll be able to defeat Sheeva. I know that she's a really strong female, squinky. I don't like losing to girls, but sometimes it's meant to be." - Limberg_

– – – – –

Deception Day 28

Sub-Zero was pressing a few buttons on his arm panel, thoughts processing throughout his new cyborg brain.

"_There are some perks to being a cyborg, both positive and negative. I am distraught about losing my humanity, but on the other hand... the Grandmaster had put a lot of thought into this project." - Sub-Zero_

After clicking a new more buttons, Sub-Zero closed his arm panel, and looked around the camp, watching the other six players do their daily business.

"_With only two more Outworlders left to get rid of, I need to prepare myself for the end of Survivor. I came here for two reasons; to get away from the Lin Kuei, and to win the money and survive for as long as I can." - Sub-Zero_

Sub-Zero then stood up, and motioned Smoke to follow him. Smoke was inside the shelter at the time, relaxing. He then got out and followed Sub-Zero out to the forest.

"What's going on, Sub-Zero?" asked Smoke, rather curious.

Sub-Zero looked over at him as they walked, "I do not believe Outworld's immunity idol has been found yet. They would have played one by now if they had it."

"Yeah, but... why the sudden idea?" asked Smoke, scratching his head.

"_Sub-Zero and I have been long time allies. Not just in Survivor, but also in the real world. We look out for one another, and never back down when threatened. Whatever he wants, I'll follow, and whatever I want, he'll follow." - Smoke_

"Queen Sindel and Ermac are the next two to leave," said Sub-Zero, "It's very simple. But where does that leave us?"

"At the very bottom." replied Smoke.

Sub-Zero nodded, "And someone like Raiden will end up winning this game if no one does anything about it. It's all about who played the best game. Not who led Earthrealm to victory over Outworld."

"_So Sub-Zero wants to vote off Raiden, and eliminate a dangerous threat in the end game. Raiden has made no big moves to deserve the title of Sole Survivor, but if he stays, he will win mainly because of his status as Earthrealm's leader." - Smoke_

Once they were deep enough in the forest, both Sub-Zero and Smoke started to dig through the dirt, look in trees and bushes.

"Keep your eyes peeled," said Sub-Zero, "It could be anywhere."

…

…

…

…

...After sticking his hand into a very odd looking tree, Sub-Zero pulled out a wrapped package.

"Found it!" called Sub-Zero, motioning Smoke over.

Smoke smiled, and did the Lin Kuei pose in front of Sub-Zero, "What happens now, Sub-Zero?"

"Nothing for right now," explained Sub-Zero, "After the immunity challenge, we'll decide then."

"_I plan to help myself and Smoke get closer to the Finals. At this point, I don't want to lose, and being born into the Lin Kuei... I don't intend on ever giving up." - Sub-Zero_

– – – – –

Deception Day 28

Ermac and Sindel were laying in the Outworld shelter. They fully decided to stop doing regular camp chores because they saw no point in doing it, as Earthrealm had it under control.

"What's the next plan, Queen Sindel?" asked Ermac, looking over at her.

Sindel sighed, "Those damned Lin Kuei have one more tribal council to flip. If they don't this time, we might as well give up now."

"But... time and time again we've trusted them to help us. We have a feeling they won't anytime soon." warned Ermac.

"_We are alone in the game. Queen Sindel still has hope that the Lin Kuei will turn on Earthrealm, and side with Outworld. But we've come to learn that their loyalty is to Earthrealm, and not Outworld." - Ermac_

"They're too blind to see that Raiden and Nightwolf are running the entire game," muttered Sindel, "I'm the true Queen of Edenia! If they dare decide to vote me off..."

Ermac looked to her, "Why not start up trouble?"

Sindel smirked, raising an eyebrow, "Now that's an idea I've been... considering."

"_The Angry Video Game Nerd tossed out Outworld's rice at the beginning of the merge. I am quite thankful for Raiden and Nightwolf for letting us eat some of their rice from time to time, but we still haven't forgotten the Nerd's move. But throwing out the rice... such a childish move... nothing compared to what I want to do." - Sindel_

Sindel noticed that she and Ermac were the only ones at camp. Raiden, Smoke, and AVGN were out collecting fruit, while Nightwolf and Sub-Zero were out for wood in another part of the forest. She then noticed the campfire, and saw how it was close enough to Earthrealm's shelter then Outworld's.

"Watch this Ermac." smirked Sindel, walking over to the campfire, and picking up a flaming ember from it. She then threw it into Earthrealm's shelter.

Ermac watched at the shelter slowly caught fire and erupted into flames. Sindel let out one of her well known sound-breaking screeches, causing Ermac to attempt to drown out the high-pitched sound.

"_We were... shocked when our Queen started to burn the shelter to the ground. Certainly revenge for Earthrealm pouring out our rice. We do hope she doesn't regret it." - Ermac_

"This is what happens when you go against the Queen of Edenia herself!" laughed Sindel rather evilly, before walking away from the shelter with Ermac. The fire itself didn't last very long, being only a somewhat small one, but the tarp was ruined, some clothes were burned, and most of their collected fruit were destroyed.

After a long while, Raiden, AVGN, and Smoke returned from the forest. AVGN was the first one to react to the burnt shelter.

"WHAT THE ##$%?!" shouted AVGN, dropping all of the fruits he and the others collected while out.

Smoke's hands were in his hair while Raiden just stood back, utterly shocked and arms crossed.

"_Upon return to camp... we... noticed that our shelter was burnt. Our tarp was gone... fruit burnt to a crisp... some personal items destroyed. I do not think anyone is at fault for this incident, however. I have a reason why." - Raiden_

"Don't #$%#ing tell me Outworld did this!?" yelled AVGN, looking over at Outworld's unharmed shelter.

Raiden walked around the shelter, before noticing the campfire, before looking at Smoke and AVGN, "It wasn't Outworld. It was our own fault. Our fire was too close to the shelter. A spark might've latched onto part of the shelter."

"Yeah, like that's a #$%#ing coincidence." muttered AVGN.

"_Raiden, you're so #$%#ing wrong. It was Outworld! I poured out their rice, and now being the biggest bunch of crybabies in the world, they decide to burn down our shelter. If it's $%##ing war they want, then it's $#%$ing war they'll get!" - Angry Video Game Nerd_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The survivors had to send in 4 people to come and watch the duel at hand. The ones who came were Smoke, AVGN, Sindel, and Raiden.

"We'll now bring in the competitors for today's duel."

Limberg and Sheeva both walked out into the duel arena.

"Welcome to Redemption Arena. Smoke, Angry Video Game Nerd, Sindel, and Raiden have all come to watch you compete in the challenge."

"_Both of these idiots are... well... 'things' I could care less for. So... it wouldn't bother me in the slightest if either of them went home." - Angry Video Game Nerd_

"_Sheeva has been doing fine thus far. If Limberg gets eliminated the thorn from my side is gone, and Sheeva will continue to fight." - Sindel_

"This is it. One shot to stay in the game. Winner stays and the loser is out for good. Here's how the challenge works: you will balance plates and bowls on top of one another. Every so often I will ask you to put either a small plate, small bowl, large plate, or large bowl on your pedestal. Balance is key here. If your stack drops and breaks, you're out. The person who hangs in the longest, stays alive in this game. Loser is out for good and will join the jury. This is it, one shot to stay in the game. Let's get started."

"_Another duel showing off the great balance of a shokan? Aha! So long little mouse!" - Sheeva_

"_All I have to do is concentrate here. My adventure on Survivor depends on it! I didn't come out here for 80 something days to go away empty handed, squinky." - Limberg_

Sheeva and Limberg got into their positions and started to hold their pedestals up steadily.

"This duel is on... your first object will be a small bowl."

– 30 minutes in... –

This continued on and on for a good long while. Thus far, the order has been small bowl, small bowl, small plate, large plate, small plate.

Sheeva wiped off some sweat as the blazing sun shined over the contestants. Limberg paid no attention to the sun, only focusing on winning.

"This will be a long duel..." commented Smoke. Raiden and Sindel nodded at his words.

– 1 hour in... –

Thus far, the order has been small bowl, small bowl, small plate, large plate, small plate, small bowl, small plate, small bowl, small plate, small plate.

This was proving to be quite a balance test as most of the objects have been small. Sheeva stared at her stack carefully, not moving an inch. Limberg was wobbling just a little bit.

"You've been out here for 28 days, today is not the day to give up now." encouraged Jeff.

– 1 hour, 30 minutes in... –

Thus far, the order has been small bowl, small bowl, small plate, large plate, small plate, small bowl, small plate, small bowl, small plate, small plate, small bowl, large plate, small bowl, large plate.

"You will now place on a small bowl."

Sheeva and Limberg went for the small bowl, but Limberg mistakenly went for the large bowl, too focused on his stack.

"Nope. Limberg. Small bowl." said Jeff.

This caught Limberg off guard, quickly trying to fix his mistake.

…

…

…

…but never recovered. In the moment of panic, Limberg's stack went crashing to the floor.

"Limberg is out of the challenge. SHEEVA STAYS ALIVE!"

Everyone clapped for Sheeva.

"Great work today Sheeva. Battled the heat, and with your good balance you stay alive in this game. Limberg... after 82 long fought days on Survivor, your journey ends here. You will finally get your spot on the jury. Take your buff off, throw it into the fire, and head on out."

Limberg nodded, throwing his red buff into the fire, and turning to the others, "Play smart, youngsters, squinky." And with that said, he left.

"Sheeva, you may return to your camp and await the next duel. As for the others, you may return to your own camp. I'll see you at the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

**Limberg's Final Words**

"In Survivor Distant, I was the puppet mouse, and I continued to play that role throughout both Heroes vs. Villains and Edenia, but it just wasn't enough for me. I think I was lucky this time, squinky, to be playing with players who knew little about me, or else I would've been gone quickly."

– – – – –

Deception Day 29

When the others returned from the duel, AVGN, Raiden, and Smoke started to work on building a replacement shelter. Nightwolf and Sub-Zero were out getting wood in the forest.

"What I am about to tell you," started Sub-Zero, "You have to believe and trust me. If you do not, you will regret your decision."

Nightwolf raised an eyebrow, lifting wood onto his shoulders, "And what might that be, Sub-Zero?"

"_I trust Nightwolf the most after Smoke. He's the one who got us into the Forces of Light alliance. Without him, we wouldn't of survived up to this point. I do not wish for him to pay the consequences of our move." - Sub-Zero_

"Outworld has no chance going further in this game, Nightwolf. But what about after? The Lin Kuei are the next two to leave. What then?" said Sub-Zero.

Nightwolf pondered the situation, "I can see it's not the best situation for you. I completely understand."

Sub-Zero turned to face him, "If you sit next to Raiden in the Finals, you will lose. Outworld respects Raiden as a leader. If you eliminate him, think about your chances then."

"_It makes me uneasy, knowing that the Lin Kuei want to vote off Raiden. While I guess I feel some respect for letting me about the plan... I just don't think it's right." - Nightwolf_

"You, me, and Smoke. That would be our deal for you in the Finals," explained Sub-Zero, "And if you don't want that deal, and we all make it to five..." He opened up his chest plate, revealing the hidden immunity idol, "I'll get us to the Top 4."

Nightwolf was intrigued at the offer Sub-Zero had, albeit a little threatened by the immunity idol Sub-Zero possessed.

"_Sub-Zero having the hidden immunity idol is both good and bad. On the good side, it prevents Outworld from having it. On the bad side, it doesn't matter what I do, the Lin Kuei will find themselves one step ahead of Raiden, myself, and Angry Video Game Nerd." - Nightwolf_

"And we're also open to voting out Angry Video Game Nerd instead," continued Sub-Zero, "I intend on keeping things neutral with Outworld, but after the whole shelter fire, that Nerd could turn this into a back and forth petty fight."

"I don't think Outworld had anything to do with our shelter burning to the ground." replied Nightwolf, "And in response to everything else... well... I'll think about it, Sub-Zero. I am honored you shared this with me."

He shook the cyborg's hand.

"Anything for a good ally." replied Sub-Zero.

"_I really hope Nightwolf goes along with it, otherwise I will heavily regret trusting him. He's proven to be trustworthy before. It's time to see if he truly is at this stage of the game." - Sub-Zero_

– – – – –

Deception Day 29

Sindel and Ermac were hanging out by the shelter.

"You need to start doing some work around here, Ermac," suggested Sindel, "I have a dark feeling you will be targeted next. You've come close to winning immunity challenges."

Ermac nodded, "We've noticed. We cannot help our incredible strength."

"_After three of our Outworld allies have been decimated by the pathetic Earthrealmers, we have been worried about our own elimination. Queen Sindel believes we are next to be voted off. We will not stand for that." - Ermac_

"Then you better start winning challenges," demanded Sindel, "I can't sit around doing all the strategizing for us."

Before Ermac could answer, Smoke walked up to the Outworld shelter.

"Hello... by any chance, could I speak with you?" asked Smoke, leaning by the shelter, crossing his arms.

"_I've been paranoid ever since Sub-Zero and I found the hidden immunity idol. We're just two people, and not getting any numbers won't do us any good. So I decided to recruit the ailing Outworld group. I've been told early on by Kabal that you should work with the enemy if it's necessary." - Smoke_

Sindel nodded, grinning slightly, "I've been waiting to hear things out of your mouth, Lin Kuei. Do share."

"Sub-Zero and I want to get rid of Raiden at the next tribal council," planned Smoke, "He's been the main man in charge of Earthrealm, and in my eyes, I think it is time to send him packing."

Sindel nodded, "Compelling statement. Raiden's been running this show from the start, and it's sad really. I've been thinking no one's going to do anything about it. After all, there is money on the line."

"_These fools better realize that there is a one million dollar prize on the line. Anybody here should be playing to win it. These... pathetic Earthrealmers seem to be letting Raiden go far, and playing his game. At least the smokey one has a brain." - Sindel_

"Also, we have the immunity idol. Found it yesterday morning," explained Smoke, "If you don't have a reason to trust me, there's your reason right there."

Both Ermac and Sindel looked at eachother weirdly, but then Sindel smirked, "Oh really then? That's all the convincing I need, Smoke. Thank you."

"_We would never give away such information as having the hidden immunity idol. We see it as foolish, unnecessary, and stupid. However, the Queen finds it brilliant that Smoke told us about it." - Ermac_

"_When Smoke told Ermac and myself about the Lin Kuei's idol, I laughed to myself. This gives Outworld two options; go with the Lin Kuei, or go with Raiden. Either way, it gives Outworld a chance to fight back into power." - Sindel_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Vrbada."

Smoke did so.

"For today's challenge, you will start off by throwing sandbags on top of 3 barrels in front of you. The first three to complete this task move on to the final round. In the final round you will use a slingshot to fire coconuts at three targets. First person to knock out all three targets wins immunity."

"In addition to immunity, you also win reward. The winner of reward will also win a small spa reward, including a massage, shower, fresh clothes. Could be a great afternoon. Let's get started."

Everyone got situated.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All seven competitors started to throw their sandbags out onto their barrels. Nightwolf and Sindel were getting pretty lucky with their shots. Smoke and Ermac failed to connect nearly at all.

Within minutes, Nightwolf and Sindel cleared the first stage of the immunity challenge.

"Nightwolf and Sindel moving on!"

Sub-Zero was trying his best to throw the challenge, trying to lower his status as a big threat in the physical department. It was coming close between Raiden and AVGN for the last spot.

In the end...

…

…

…

"Angry Video Game Nerd moving on with Sindel and Nightwolf in the finals!"

Ermac, Smoke, Sub-Zero, and Raiden all shrugged it off and sat down on a nearby bench.

Nightwolf, Sindel, and AVGN all got ready for the final round.

"For the final round you will use a slingshot to fire coconuts at three targets. First person to knock out all three targets wins immunity. Survivors ready? GO!"

All three of them grabbed their coconuts and got ready for the first shot. Ultimately, both Sindel and Nightwolf smashed a target, while AVGN missed.

After another shot, Sindel and Nightwolf connected once again. AVGN growled to himself as his coconut flew off course.

Both Nightwolf and Sindel planned their final aims before shooting...

…

…

…

Nightwolf's coconut just missed the target.

…

…

…

…

...But Sindel's coconut did not miss.

"And just like that, SINDEL WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone cheered for Sindel.

"Great work today, Queen Sindel. You are safe tonight at the vote and cannot be voted out. You have also won reward. You may choose one person to join you."

"Obviously Ermac." replied Sindel, taking little time.

"Very well, Ermac and Sindel will be enjoying a nice massage and shower. As for the rest of you, tribal council tonight. Will the trend continue, or will we see surprises? See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Deception Day 30

With Sindel safe for the night, the Earthrealmers only had one target for the night.

Raiden waited for the other four members of Earthrealm to join up at the shelter, "Tonight, Ermac is the target. I don't see it going any other way tonight."

Nightwolf nodded in agreement, "I don't see either of those two having the hidden immunity idol. Tonight will be easy."

"_With Queen Sindel having the immunity necklace around her neck, it's pretty clear that Ermac will be voted out tonight. However, with the Lin Kuei threatening to jump ship at any moment, I'm a little nervous." - Nightwolf_

"You bet your ass it'll be easy," smirked AVGN, "I'd rather vote the queen bitch off, but if we have to get rid of that... thing... #$%#ing fair with me."

"Defeating Sindel in challenges will be priority number one after tonight," confirmed Sub-Zero, "As well as being ready to take down Sheeva."

"She's definitely returning to this game if no one takes out the shokan," reminded Raiden.

"_Tonight, I'm not going with Earthrealm's wishes. This is the point in the game where I need to look out for myself. If I don't, I won't be sitting in the end. Smoke and I will make our move against Lord Raiden." - Sub-Zero_

After the talk was over, Sub-Zero and Smoke walked off to speak in the forest for a brief moment.

"What's the plan tonight, Kuai Liang?" asked Smoke, crossing his arms.

"_Sub-Zero and I have been planning a few scenarios the last few days, trying to figure out the best move. Today is Day 30, we have tribal council, and it could be the last one to make a big move." - Smoke_

Sub-Zero pulled out his hidden immunity idol out from his chest compartment, "I was considering two options. We could straight up vote out Raiden, or... appear to remain loyal."

"How do you plan on doing that?" asked Smoke, curiously.

"I'll sneak the idol to Ermac right before we depart to tribal council," explained Sub-Zero, "Then we'll vote for him. He'd be clueless not to use that idol. Then our loyalty to Earthrealm will appear to be no different."

"...Only for us to betray that loyalty further down the road." replied Smoke.

"_I'm sorry, but I don't see how retaining our loyalty to Earthrealm is worth a few more days before we finally do betray their trust. It worries me that Sub-Zero will make a mistake." - Smoke_

After a little while longer, the two ninjas agreed on a plan. Sub-Zero decided not to give his idol to Ermac.

Meanwhile, Sindel and Ermac were off by the beach, enjoying their massages. Sindel had just taken her shower. Being just a fusion of souls, Ermac didn't take a shower, but he took the massage.

"Let's just pray that those Lin Kuei ninjas keep their word," said Sindel, "Otherwise, the wrath of Queen of Edenia will continue to wreck havoc."

"_I've already shown a little taste of what damage I can do, and yet not one person knows it was me. Goes to show the ignorance of those pathetic Earthrealmers. If Ermac goes to Redemption Island, expect me to be more out in the open." - Sindel_

"If that is the case, we are prepared for Redemption Island, Queen Sindel," replied Ermac, "And we will fight to return to your side."

Sindel smiled, "I appreciate that Ermac. You and Sheeva have both proven yourselves to be worthy allies."

Ermac nodded. He would've bowed to her if he wasn't busy getting a massage.

"_We will take a fall for our Queen if that is the case tonight. We hope for the best, but if the best does not happen, then we will fight for our return." - Ermac_

As they left for tribal council, Nightwolf was pondering things in his head.

"_Sub-Zero and I had a small talk before we left for tribal council. I could not get a good read on him, so I do not know if he's flipping or not. However, should I get the sense the Lin Kuei are flipping, then I will consider joining them." (clasps his hands and begins to chant silently.) - Nightwolf_

– – – – –

The Deception tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of our jury..."

"Jade,"

Jade was once again wearing her one piece green female ninja outfit.

"And Limberg, eliminated at the last Redemption Island duel."

Limberg was wearing a black suit with a red tie. He has yet to shave off his beard.

"At the last three tribal councils we have seen Outworlders voted out one by one. Vrbada, is it fair to say that if the trend continues, Ermac will be the next to go?" asked Jeff.

Smoke shrugged.

"It's what it seems. Queen Sindel won the immunity challenge, and it makes tonight's vote an easy one. But still, anything can happen. This is Survivor, after all." replied Smoke.

Nightwolf closed his eyes, while Sindel nodded.

"Sub-Zero, has there been any sign of any Earthrealm member wanting to flip?" asked Jeff.

"Not from what I sense. No one has come to me wanting to flip, so I can only assume that the five Earthrealmers will remain five after tonight." replied Sub-Zero.

His words worried Sindel and Ermac.

"Raiden, if someone were to flip, would you be worried?" asked Jeff.

"It concerns me, yes. But I have my faith in my fellow Earthrealm tribe members. If someone were to flip, I wouldn't be very happy with them. The Elder Gods would have consequences." replied Raiden.

"Angry Video Game Nerd, any last words before the vote?" asked Jeff.

"Oh yeah I do. Earthrealm, we're right there! Don't! $#%#ing! Flip! We can be the final five! If you $#%# us over, you just lost the game. Flippers never win this game!" replied AVGN.

"Jiro did, squinky." muttered Limberg from the jury.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Ermac, you're up."

– – –

Nightwolf's Vote: May the spirits guide you... (?)

Raiden's Vote: Outworld will continue to be purged. (Ermac)

Sindel's Vote: I've been told you were the target. If I haven't been lied to, goodbye, Lord Raiden. (Raiden)

Sub-Zero's Vote: Purely strategic. Hope you understand. (?)

– – –

"If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now is the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Raiden. (He nodded.)

…

Raiden. Two votes Raiden.

…

…

Ermac. One vote Ermac.

…

Ermac. Tied two votes Ermac, two votes Raiden.

…

…

…

…

Raiden. Three votes Raiden, two votes Ermac. (Raiden raised an eyebrow, while AVGN gaped his mouth open.)

…

…

Ermac. We're tied, three votes Raiden, three votes Ermac, one vote left. (Nightwolf sighed to himself.)

Twelfth person voted out of Survivor Edenia...

…

…

…

…

...Raiden. That's four, and it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Raiden nodded, and didn't say a single word as he gave his torch up. AVGN was livid.

"Raiden, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"But you will have a chance to reenter the game. Take your torch, and head on over to Redemption Island."

Raiden grabbed his torch, and turned to face the Final 6, "Take pity on yourselves, Lin Kuei." And with that, he left.

"After three tribal councils of voting off Outworld members, an Earthrealm member was voted off. I wonder how this'll affect the course of the game. You can grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 30

Raiden walked into the camp site a little flustered, but he did well in appearing calm.

When Sheeva saw him, she was a little shocked at the Earthrealmer, "L-Lord Raiden?"

Raiden nodded, "Yes. We trusted the Lin Kuei. You can clearly see our mistake."

Sheeva shrugged, "You can't have everyone play Earthrealm's game, Raiden. It's an individual game."

"But we were so close..." muttered Raiden, sitting down in the shelter with his face facing the ground.

"_If I could go back and correct one mistake I made, it would be keeping Kabal and Stryker over the two Lin Kuei. I had my trust issues with them, and I was only proven right. I do hope Angry Video Game Nerd and Nightwolf do well." - Raiden_

VOTE

Ermac – Nightwolf, Raiden, and AVGN

Raiden – Ermac, Smoke, Sindel, and Sub-Zero

I've been sick for a good two weeks, but I finally got the strength to finish the episode. I won't be abandoning this season like I did Distant. I want to finish it.

I don't know if I'll update again in a while, but for now, Edenia is uploaded and ready for reading. Hope you enjoyed this episode. ^^


	12. Episode 11 Want The Million Dollars Now?

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Ready to make a big move against Earthrealm leader Raiden, Sub-Zero went searching for the hidden immunity idol, and successfully found it alongside his long time ally Smoke._

_With three back-to-back votes of Outworld members being voted off, Sindel decided to make hell even worse for Earthrealm. She took a few embers and burned most of their shelter to the ground. She even got away with it, with only Angry Video Game Nerd suspecting her and Ermac._

_At the Redemption Island duel, Sheeva defeated Limberg, and Limberg was sent to the jury for the first time in his Survivor career._

_Sub-Zero decided to earn Nightwolf's trust by letting him on the plan to blindside Raiden. He even showed him the hidden immunity idol. Nightwolf was conflicted, but chose not to worry about it until the vote. Meanwhile, Smoke spoke with Ermac and Sindel, and told them that there was a chance that the Lin Kuei would vote with them._

_At the immunity challenge, Sindel came out on top, securing her spot in the Top 6, and leaving Ermac vulnerable. Along with immunity, Sindel won a early morning spa reward, which she shared with Ermac._

_Before tribal council, the Lin Kuei discussed whether to keep their loyalty to Earthrealm, or straight up betray them. Sindel secretly threatened to make camp life a living hell if Ermac got sent to Redemption Island. Meanwhile, Nightwolf still had no idea what to do._

_At tribal council, the Lin Kuei pulled their move, and in a 4-3 vote, Raiden was blindsided and sent to Redemption Island, giving Outworld a little more hope. 6 are left, who'll be sent to Redemption Island next?_

**Final 6: Angry Video Game Nerd, Ermac, Nightwolf, Sindel, Smoke, and Sub-Zero**

**Jury: Jade and Limberg**

_**Redemption Island: Raiden and Sheeva**_

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 30

Raiden wasn't happy to be sitting at Redemption Island. He was a little ticked about the Lin Kuei jumping ship.

He noticed Sheeva tending to fire. When Sheeva saw him, she herself was shocked, "Whoa... surprised to find you here, Thunder God."

"Can't say I don't agree with you, shokan," replied Raiden, taking a seat on the log across from her.

Sheeva smirked, looking up at him, "Prepared to lose to a shokan?"

"I have defeated many shokan in my past, Sheeva. Believe me, you will not return to this game." replied Raiden, slightly glaring at her.

"_If I return to this game, I will do my best to prevent the Lin Kuei from getting any farther. If I do not... I will do my best to poison the jury against the Lin Kuei. They cannot win this game, after they betrayed my trust." - Raiden_

– – – – –

Deception Day 31

Both Sindel and Ermac were relieved to both return to camp. Ermac walked over to Sub-Zero and Smoke after setting his torch down.

"We are grateful, Lin Kuei," bowed Ermac, "We will honor you for your saving grace."

Smoke rubbed the back of his head, "Well... we needed to do what needed to be done. Raiden was a larger threat, and we didn't exactly trust him."

"_We were fully expecting to go to Redemption Island tonight. Turns out, the Lin Kuei finally chose to stick with Outworld, and eliminate the Thunder God Raiden." - Ermac_

Sub-Zero dusted off his chest plate for a minute, "The next target will most likely be Angry Video Game Nerd. It's about time we sent the negativity home."

"But... we believe Nightwolf is a bigger threat. That Nerd won't harm us. Nightwolf will." explained Ermac.

"_Even though Nightwolf did not side with us last night... he is not our target. He is essential for my alliance with Smoke. If we enter the Final 4 with two Outworlders, we will lose. That is not how I planned to end my game." - Sub-Zero_

After a little bit, Ermac returned to Sindel.

"What's the plan now, Queen Sindel?" asked Ermac, "We believe Nightwolf is a bigger target, but the Lin Kuei want Angry Video Game Nerd out."

Sindel smirked, "Exactly what I've planning all along, Ermac. If it worked out well enough, you and I are the swing votes."

"_I've been awaiting the day one or two Earthrealmers betrayed their own in order to advance their own game. Now, with Raiden out of the way, I believe we have split Earthrealm in two. His leadership held them together." - Sindel_

"Listen," explained Sindel, "We need to get that idol out of Sub-Zero's grubby robotic hands. That means either voting him out, or flushing it out and blindsiding Nightwolf."

Ermac nodded, "That sounds devious, Queen Sindel. Are you certain that it will work?"

"Not 100%... but we can make it work. Angry Video Game Nerd and Nightwolf would be stupid to allow Sub-Zero to have that idol." smirked Sindel.

"_In order for my alliance to get to the Final 3, Sheeva has to continue her dominations, and Ermac and I cannot be voted out. Right now, it seems like a clean sweep to the end. I have nothing to worry about when all is said and done." - Sindel_

Meanwhile, in the forest, Nightwolf was out by himself, chanting some Native American prayers and chants. It was unclear what he was saying, but he was praying for his Gods and spirits to give him hope.

"_After Raiden was voted out, I knew my days were slowly numbering. I can only fight to stay, and believe in the spirits that they will guide me, protect me." - Nightwolf_

– – – – –

Deception Day 31

AVGN and Nightwolf were hanging out by themselves in the rebuilt Earthrealm shelter.

"This is #$%#ing bull#$%$," muttered AVGN, "We had this #$%#ing game in our hands. Then those #$%#ing ninjas stole it from us."

"_Outworld is full off $#%#s, don't get me wrong, but right now, I could care less about them. I just want that sweet, sweet revenge on those ninjas. How #$%$ing happy would I be..." - Angry Video Game Nerd_

"Surprised to hear that from you, Angry Video Game Nerd," replied Nightwolf, "Given that you've played this game already."

AVGN rolled his eyes, "Yeah, and guess what, the two times I lost the #$%#ing power I was #$%$ing blindsided and sent home. Not still in the #$%#ing game."

Just then, Sindel walked over to them, arms crossed and a smirk on her face. AVGN didn't look at her.

"What the $#%# do you want, bitch?" asked AVGN rather rudely, "You got what you wanted. Want the million dollars now?"

"_Just as I expected; Angry Video Game Nerd throwing a tantrum. With that in mind, it's time to use his anger to my advantage." - Sindel_

Sindel laughed quietly, "As much as that would be satisfying, I'm not interested yet. Besides, it's not quite what it seems, dear Nerd."

Nightwolf raised an eyebrow, "Care to explain, Queen Sindel?"

"_Queen Sindel walked over to speak with myself and Angry Video Game Nerd. I don't quite know what she was up to, considering that with the numbers now on her side, we didn't matter to her." - Nightwolf_

Sindel leaned against the shelter, "Sub-Zero is the biggest threat right now. Even more so then you, Nightwolf. After all... the power he has is quite substantial."

"You got that right." nodded AVGN, pushing his glasses up a little more.

"That idol of his makes him even more powerful," added in Sindel, subtly.

AVGN perked up, "Idol? Are you... #$%#ing serious?!"

Nightwolf kept quiet, as he already knew about the idol. Sindel nodded, "Why yes. He does. He could definitely do whatever he wants with it..."

AVGN looked over at Nightwolf, "We got to get rid of that #$%$ing idol, man!"

Nightwolf gave a light nod, but was thinking hard in his head.

"_I can see what Sindel is trying to do. She's using this Raiden boot to her advantage to get Earthrealm against eachother. If we focus on eachother, Outworld will win this game. Hopefully the Lin Kuei shares my vision." - Nightwolf_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

For a special occasion, all of the remaining players had to come witness the duel.

"We'll now bring in the competitors for today's duel."

Raiden and Sheeva both walked out into the duel arena.

"Welcome to Redemption Arena. As you can see, everyone left in the game have all come to watch you compete in the challenge."

"_Sheeva is a large threat, but Raiden is just as large a threat as she is. I will be worried if Raiden returns to the game." - Sub-Zero_

"_I can only pray to the spirits that they will protect Raiden, and give him the strength to defeat the shokan, Sheeva. Sheeva holds the power to bring Outworld to the Final 3, and I do not want that happening." - Nightwolf_

"This is it. One shot to stay in the game. Winner stays and the loser is out for good. Here's how the challenge works: you will each be guiding a ball through a table maze. Instead of moving the actual table with your hands, you will use pulleys to move the table up, down, left, right, so on and so forth. First person to get the ball through the exit, stays alive in this game. Loser is out for good and will join the jury. This is it, one shot to stay in the game."

"In addition to staying in the game, the winner gets a special reward. We'll get to that after the duel. Let's get started."

"_Raiden will be a little more difficult then Jade or Limberg, but I am not afraid. Shokan are never afraid. The day we are afraid is the day we die." - Sheeva_

"_As long as I stay focused, and focus on winning, I will defeat Sheeva and bring hope for Earthrealm. It desperately needs it after the Lin Kuei betrayal." - Raiden_

Both of them got into their positions.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Raiden and Sheeva started working on their mazes. Using her upper arms to move the pulleys, and her lower arms to relax her muscles, Sheeva worked slow and steady.

Raiden was going quite quickly through the maze, but he wasn't failing. He had lightning-like reflexes left and right. This made Sub-Zero and Smoke a little nervous.

With no Outworlders rooting for her, Sheeva focused on the maze alone. Her gritted teeth showed as she started to make more and more progress, catching up to Raiden as he kept making wrong turns.

Despite the wrong turns, Raiden was slowly getting to the end, and when he had it in his sight...

…

…

…

…

…

…..and he missed, and his ball fell through a random hole. Raiden had to start over, giving Sheeva a major lead.

Sheeva smirked, and started to make her way to the exit. Within minutes...

…

…

…

…

…

….she made it in.

"SHEEVA STAYS ALIVE!"

Everyone clapped for Sheeva, with AVGN and Nightwolf looking very downcast.

"Good job, Sheeva. With all that brawn in you, I'm glad to see a good thinker and a quick one at that. Raiden, after leading Earthrealm to the merge, your shot at the money has come to an end. You will now join the jury, where you will get a chance to name the winner at the final tribal council. You can take your buff off and toss it in the fire, and head out."

Raiden nodded, sliding his red buff off his arm, and tossed it into the fire. He turned to face the others, "Do not allow the Lin Kuei any further, Nightwolf and Angry Video Game Nerd. They do not deserve the win after their betrayal." With that, he left.

"Before you guys go back, Sheeva also won a reward. Let's get to that now."

– – – – –

**Raiden's Final Words**

"My goal in this game was to be the leader, and give Earthrealm a victory in every opportunity we had. My mistake in this game was trusting the Lin Kuei. I had bad feelings about them, and those feelings were accurate. I can only blame myself for it, however."

– – – – –

Sheeva smiled, hearing the news.

"You have the opportunity to gain jury favor. Should you go back into the game, you could potentially have votes on your side if you play your cards right. I want you to pick three players to spend the day with you on Redemption Island."

Sheeva looked up to the stands, smirking, "Clearly Sindel and Ermac. But the third... hmm..."

Sindel, whom was sitting right next to Nightwolf, pointed at him secretly.

"Uhh... how about Nightwolf." confirmed Sheeva.

"Okay then. Nightwolf, Ermac, and Sindel will all spend the night and day with you, Sheeva, at Redemption Island. You will all return at the next immunity challenge. See you all then."

– – – – –

Redemption Island Day 32

Sheeva, and her three guests all arrived at Redemption Island camp. Nightwolf praised the surroundings.

"I have to say... not bad at all." nodded Nightwolf.

Sheeva shrugged, "I didn't build it. Probably Jade or Rain did on the very first night."

"_Aha! Third duel in a row. That's how shokan do it! I do not see myself losing any time in the future, so I need these beings to know, that I'm returning with a vengeance." - Sheeva_

Awaiting for them in the shelter was a big tray of food and drinks. All four players cheered at the sight and started to dig in. Ermac did not partake in eating anything, but he did drink the wine given.

Sindel held up a wine glass, "To Sheeva winning her third duel in a row!"

The others clinked their glasses with Sindel's, and started to drink.

"_I am glad that I still have control over Sheeva's actions. If I tell her to drop, she'll drop. If I tell her to kill, she'll kill. I'm only days away from taking over the game. Nightwolf only has to turn against the Lin Kuei before we're set." - Sindel_

"Here's the thing, Nightwolf," explained Sindel, "Sub-Zero is the biggest threat in the game. He's got Smoke wrapped around his finger just like you have the Nerd wrapped around yours. Only difference is that he's got the idol."

Sheeva took a big bite out of a chicken wing, "And with Raiden gone, you're the biggest threat to him."

Nightwolf sighed, not speaking a word, instead just calmly eating.

"_When you're stuck with three other Outworlders, there isn't much you can do. Angry Video Game Nerd won't do much strategizing at camp without me there, he's still upset over the whole Raiden thing. I can't let this go any further. We have to focus on eliminating Outworld, not eachother." - Nightwolf_

"With myself and Ermac, you have the numbers to take Sub-Zero and his idol out. We can easily make him feel comfortable. However... we can easily turn the tide against you, and send you home." smirked Sindel.

"I'd listen to the Queen if I were you," noted Sheeva, "She knows what she's talking about, and she holds your future in your hands."

"_The game has definitely gotten a lot interesting since I left. It'll only get interesting once I'm back in the fray. I am the biggest physical threat left in the game. I'd like to see someone try and stop a mere shokan." - Sheeva_

After another drink of wine, Nightwolf nodded, "Very well. Sub-Zero it is then."

"_I have no intentions of going after Sub-Zero. Or Smoke for that matter. Right now, we need to take out Outworld. Once we've taken care of them, we'll go from there." - Nightwolf_

– – – – –

Deception Day 32

Smoke and Sub-Zero were talking to one another in the shelter, while AVGN was out by the beach sleeping.

"What's the plan right now?" asked Smoke.

"I would like to vote off Angry Video Game Nerd, but it seems like Outworld wants Nightwolf out," confirmed Sub-Zero, "I do not know if it's right for us to do the same."

"_Nightwolf is a strong player, but he's loyal. He may not have voted with us, but I know I can trust anything out of his mouth." - Sub-Zero_

Smoke shrugged, "As much as I dislike the Nerd's attitude, I almost believe he should stay with us to the Final 3. He isn't well liked by the jury. Nightwolf is. Don't you think so?"

Sub-Zero shook his head, "You never know for certain, Smoke. For all we know, Angry Video Game Nerd could beat us in a landslide. I would be embarrassed to lose to him. With Nightwolf... I wouldn't."

"_Sub-Zero is playing a little too much with his heart and not his head. Which I guess is strange, because cyborgs aren't meant to have hearts... I just know he has some humanity left in him that Sektor didn't take away..." - Smoke_

Meanwhile, AVGN was laying down by the beach, whistling softly to himself, awaiting the immunity challenge.

"_It's time to go full #$%#ing throttle, and finally win a challenge. I have only won one individual immunity challenge, and that was the very first one in Reals vs. OCs. Why haven't I been better lately? God damn it, I better have not aged badly in 13 seasons." - Angry Video Game Nerd_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in Nightwolf, Ermac, and Sindel, returning from Redemption Island."

The aforementioned players walked over to their mat.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Sindel."

Sindel did so.

"For today's challenge, you will start off on opposite ends of a hexagonal grid. After establishing an order, you will move one at a time. Once you have run out of moves, you are out of the game. Last person left standing wins immunity, and is safe for another three days. Let's get started."

All six survivors randomly chose an order and got on their respective spots. The board was a 8x8 grid of squares.

"The order made was Ermac, Sindel, Nightwolf, Sub-Zero, Angry Video Game Nerd, and Smoke. Ermac gets to make the first move."

Starting at square A1, Ermac moved to A2.

Starting at square E1, Sindel moved to E2.

Starting at square H1, Nightwolf moved to G1.

Starting at square H8, Sub-Zero moved to G8.

Starting at square D8, AVGN moved to D7.

Starting at square A8, Smoke moved to A7.

"This will be a long challenge..."

– 4 moves laters... –

Careful maneuvering by AVGN and Sindel caused Sub-Zero and Nightwolf to both be trapped. Smoke and Ermac have been mirroring eachother's moves, and right now Sindel and AVGN were eyeing one another.

Ermac moved to C3.

Sindel moved to D4, thus blocking out both AVGN and Smoke. AVGN cursed out loud.

Nightwolf moved to G4, trying to make the use of his remaining spaces.

But Sub-Zero ended it, but moving to G5, thus finally blocking out Nightwolf for good.

AVGN moved to D6, with nowhere left to run.

Smoke moved to B5.

Ermac moved to C2, after Sindel told him to stay clear of her.

Sindel then moved up to D3.

With nowhere left to go, Nightwolf was the first player to be eliminated from the game.

Sub-Zero moved to H5.

AVGN had no where left to go, and was also eliminated.

Smoke moved to A5.

Everyone made another move. For the exception of Ermac, everyone had one more move before the end of the game.

Sindel whispered to Ermac, "Take me out. You deserve a win this round."

With that said, Ermac moved in front of Sindel, thus taking her out of the game. But it still only left Ermac with no squares, as with Sub-Zero and Smoke.

"Because we are deadlocked, we are going to a tiebreaker question. How many squares in total did everyone step on?"

Ermac answered 60.

Smoke answered 61.

Sub-Zero answered 50.

"The correct answer..."

…

…

…

…

"...is 48. Which means SUB-ZERO WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Sub-Zero.

"Great work today by you, Sub-Zero. You may have gotten into a corner, but it was a corner you were able to make use of. You are safe at the next tribal council. As for the rest of you, another player being voted out and sent to Redemption Island. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Deception Day 33

Sindel and Ermac were sitting in the Outworld shelter, planning the vote.

"We hold the power tonight, Ermac," smirked Sindel, "Question is... who is the bigger threat? Nightwolf or the Lin Kuei?"

"_Sub-Zero may have the idol, but Nightwolf is well liked by the jury, from my understanding. It would be wise to eliminate him for that reason alone. Besides, we can't go after Sub-Zero tonight anyway, and Smoke would end up being a wasted vote." - Sindel_

"Are you absolutely sure we're the swing votes?" asked Ermac.

Sindel nodded, "Positive. Raiden's elimination was the pivotal moment. If they stick together, I will be amazed."

"_Queen Sindel has reassured us that nothing will go wrong tonight. But we ourselves do not feel as comfortable as she does. We are concerned the Lin Kuei will flip on us as they did Earthrealm." - Ermac_

A little while later, Sub-Zero and Smoke were having a conversation by the water well, as they filled up canteens.

"It really looks like we'll have to vote off Nightwolf," noted Sub-Zero, "Moments ago, I spoke with Sindel, and she is still keen on voting him off."

Smoke shrugged, "Sorry, but I'm with her on this one. Nightwolf is a strong player. You have to see that for yourself, Kuai Liang."

"_I am not looking forward to writing Nightwolf's name tonight. But... Smoke has told me that it is in the greater good of the game. If it is what I must do to survive, then so be it." - Sub-Zero_

"Have you spoken with Nightwolf, lately?" asked Smoke.

Sub-Zero shook his head, "No. Probably won't get a chance to before we leave."

As if on cue, AVGN and Nightwolf arrived at the water well.

"_After speaking with Angry Video Game Nerd, we decided to go have a talk with the Lin Kuei ninjas. We need them on board with us, and given the secrets Queen Sindel has told me, it shouldn't be difficult." - Nightwolf_

"Ah, Nightwolf, Angry Video Game Nerd," said Smoke, "What brings you here?"

Nightwolf crossed his arms, "We are here to tell both of you that you are more then likely getting played."

"What do you mean?" asked Sub-Zero, curiously.

"#%$#ing Outworld is playing both sides! While Nightwolf was out feasting on Redemption Island, they convinced him to try and blindside you!" stated AVGN, pointing at Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero was slightly shocked to learn this.

"_According to Nightwolf, Sindel, Ermac, and Sheeva all attempted to turn him against me, in hopes of flushing out my hidden immunity idol. Of course, with immunity, I can't go anywhere, but Smoke could. I will not allow that to happen." - Sub-Zero_

Smoke rolled his eyes, "And with Sub-Zero having immunity, I could be their target. What do you suggest we do, Nightwolf?"

"Simple. We vote one of those two off," explained Nightwolf, "And based on experience alone, I say Ermac. Sindel is much powerful with her minions. Without them she is useless."

AVGN nodded, "Plus Ermac almost won 2 or 3 immunities, whereas Sindel only won 1, and didn't come close to any other. #$%#ing shows you who's stronger."

"_Tonight, hopefully Nightwolf and I showed the Lin Kuei ninjas the light, and Ermac will be leaving tonight. If he doesn't go, I will be pissed off beyond #%$#ing belief. Just... gah! They better not double cross us a-#$%#ing-gain." - Angry Video Game Nerd_

As they left for tribal council, Sub-Zero was still planning his vote in his head.

"_Still, even if Outworld is playing both sides, who really is the biggest threat here? Is it Ermac? The fusion of souls who has followed Queen Sindel? Or Nightwolf? The man who followed Raiden, but has since taken a leadership role in his absence? There's a lot more going on then it seems." - Sub-Zero_

– – – – –

The Deception tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of our jury..."

"Jade,"

Jade was once again wearing her one piece green female ninja outfit.

"Limberg,"

Limberg was wearing a green sweater with black shorts.

"And Raiden, eliminated at the last Redemption Island duel."

Raiden was wearing his usual outfit. He didn't look happy to see Sub-Zero wearing the necklace.

"Quite a different turn of events since the last tribal council. Nightwolf, has Raiden's elimination weakened Earthrealm? Or strengthened you?" asked Jeff.

"It definitely has weakened us as a whole. Raiden's leadership was something we all looked up to. With him gone, I must now take charge, and I know what needs to be done." replied Nightwolf.

Raiden nodded.

"Ermac, you dodged a bullet last tribal council. Worried at all that your luck will run out?" asked Jeff.

"We will confirm that we don't feel safe. After all, we and Queen Sindel are Outworlders against four Earthrealmers. Odds are not in our favor." replied Ermac.

"Sindel, if you or Ermac do indeed go home tonight, what will happen back at camp?" asked Jeff.

"There will be hell to pay. Trust me. They haven't seen the worse of me yet... but vote out an Outworlder, and see what happens. I dare them." replied Sindel.

"Okay then, it is time to vote, Nightwolf, you're up."

– – –

Nightwolf's Vote: I dearly hope the Lin Kuei stick with us. Otherwise... it'll be my time to leave. (Ermac)

Sindel's Vote: You are yet another leader of Earthrealm, we need to knock them out. (Nightwolf)

Sub-Zero's Vote: (says nothing as he wrote the name down.) (?)

– – –

"If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now is the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Nightwolf. (He nodded, biting his lower lip.)

…

Nightwolf. Two votes Nightwolf.

…

…

Ermac. One vote Ermac, two votes Nightwolf. (Sindel raised an eyebrow.)

…

…

Ermac. Tied two votes Ermac, two votes Nightwolf. (Ermac shook his head. Nightwolf looked at the Lin Kuei.)

…

…

…

…

Ermac. Three votes Ermac, two votes Nightwolf, one vote left. (Sindel growled silently.)

Thirteenth person voted out of Survivor Edenia, Ermac. That's four, and it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Ermac nodded, patting a pat on the shoulder to Sindel as he gave his torch up.

"Ermac, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"But you will have a chance to reenter the game. Take your torch, and head on over to Redemption Island."

Ermac turned to face the others, "We hope you find a way, Queen Sindel." As he took his torch and left, in Sindel's eyes only, she saw a small vision of her late husband, King Jerrod of Edenia, in Ermac's spot.

"Well, there isn't much to say about tonight's vote, other then the fact that you left a possibly angry Queen in the game. We'll see how that plays out. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 33

Sheeva gritted her teeth as she saw Ermac float into camp with his torch.

"Pathetic Lin Kuei..." growled Sheeva, "They cannot expect to win being the little backstabbers they are!"

Ermac nodded, "We agree with you, shokan. At this point, however, we see very little hope for Outworld to win this game."

"We'll see about that," growled Sheeva, cracking her knuckles loudly.

"_We are not surprised to be sitting here on Redemption Island. We can only imagine Queen Sindel played her cards rather messily, and got caught. We hope she does well without us, though." - Ermac_

VOTES

Ermac – Smoke, Nightwolf, AVGN, and Sub-Zero

Nightwolf – Ermac and Sindel

Sorry for the delay on the episode. For those who don't know, I have been working on a Wikia for my series.

TJ's Survivor Series Wikia. Search that in the google bar, and you should find it. It'll have pages for each contestant, season, and tribe. It'll also give you a good idea as to what everyone looks like if you're unfamiliar with various characters or OCs. Feel free to add information to the wikia, but any vandalism will be taken care of properly. Be careful while viewing the wikia, as spoilers are going to be everywhere, including the latest episodes.

The next episode of Edenia is the one before the Finale. And boy, is it going to be intense. Trust me on that. If you thought Sheeva denying Earthrealmers was bad, if you thought AVGN throwing out Outworld's rice and beans were bad, and if you thought Sindel burning Earthrealm's shelter was bad... you're in for another huge sabotage. Probably the biggest yet.

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	13. Episode 12 All Goes South

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_While both Ermac and Sindel were grateful for the Lin Kuei's betrayal at the last tribal council, they had conflicting views on the following vote, as the Lin Kuei wanted Angry Video Game Nerd out, and Outworld wanted the bigger threat Nightwolf out. But Sindel secretly had plans of her own. She wanted to become the swing vote along with Ermac, controlling the fates of both sides of Earthrealm._

_So Sindel put her plan into action by telling Angry Video Game Nerd and Nightwolf that Sub-Zero had the hidden immunity idol, and that it would be wise to eliminate him or Smoke in order to get rid of the idol. While Angry Video Game Nerd was on board, Nightwolf didn't seem convinced, as he was still focused on eliminating Outworld over any Earthrealmer._

_At the Redemption Island duel, Raiden did his best to outwit Sheeva, but it wasn't enough, as Sheeva won her third duel in a row. After Raiden left becoming the third jury member, Sheeva won a reward to gain jury favor. She took Ermac, Nightwolf, and Sindel to spend the night on Redemption Island._

_While there, Sindel continued her pursuit of turning Nightwolf against the Lin Kuei, getting help from both Ermac and Sheeva. Nightwolf still wasn't convinced._

_Meanwhile, back at camp, Smoke told Sub-Zero that it would be wiser to take Angry Video Game Nerd to the Final 3 over Nightwolf, as the jury might vote for Nightwolf over them. Sub-Zero wasn't sure, as he still trusted Nightwolf._

_At the immunity challenge, it came down to Ermac, Smoke, and Sub-Zero after a strategic game of chess. In the end, Sub-Zero came out victorious, winning immunity._

_Before tribal council, Sindel and Ermac decided to side with the Lin Kuei again, and vote out Nightwolf, as Sub-Zero was safe, and that Smoke would be a bit of a wasted vote. But Nightwolf gathered the rest of Earthrealm together, and tried to turn them against Outworld, spilling all of their secrets._

_At tribal council, Sindel was shocked to learn that she'd been played, and Ermac was sent packing to Redemption Island. Before he left, Sindel had a small vision of the late King of Edenia in Ermac's place. 5 are left, who'll be sent to Redemption Island next?_

**Final 5: Angry Video Game Nerd, Nightwolf, Sindel, Smoke, and Sub-Zero**

**Jury: Jade, Limberg, and Raiden**

_**Redemption Island: Ermac and Sheeva**_

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 33

When Sheeva noticed Ermac enter camp, she shook her head rather angrily.

"Pathetic Earthrealmers." muttered Sheeva, growling a little.

Ermac set his torch next to Sheeva's, and sat down next to her, "It is rather unfortunate. But we believe Queen Sindel has a plan to win."

"She better. Besides us, she ultimately holds Outworld's fate in her hands." noted Sheeva.

Ermac nodded rather grimly.

"_We have our hopes that Queen Sindel will pull through without us or Sheeva. After this next duel only one of us will remain alive. We hope it is us that returns." - Ermac_

– – – – –

Deception Day 34

As the tribe was heading back from tribal council, Sindel began to run ahead of the group. This left the others confused.

"What the hell is she doing?" asked AVGN, already paranoid.

"I'll go take a look." replied Nightwolf, giving his torch to AVGN to carry as he ran into the deep forest in order to sneak up on Sindel.

"_As we were returning from tribal council, we noticed Sindel running off away from everyone else. Based on prior events since the merge, I can only assume the worse." - Nightwolf_

Sindel arrived at camp before anyone else, and threw her torch next to the Outworld shelter. She smirked as she walked over to Earthrealm's shelter, and let loose one of her signature supersonic screams. This was powerful enough to blow Earthrealm's shelter away from where it stood, pushing it into the nearby forest, crushing most of it into pieces, and scattering the beans, rice, and personal items everywhere.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you!" laughed Sindel, "You messed with the wrong Queen tonight!"

Before fleeing the scene, Sindel collected a few pieces of the now destroyed shelter, and then left.

"_When Shao Kahn introduced me to Ermac, he explained to me that he was a being of souls. Many of those souls were the souls of Edenian soldiers fallen in combat to Outworld monsters. I had no idea that one of those souls happened to be King Jerrod, my husband and King of Edenia. In a nutshell, these Earthrealmers just voted off the King of Edenia." - Sindel_

Nightwolf heard the scream, and knew that it wasn't good news. When he and the rest of the Deception tribe returned to camp, they were devastated to find their shelter in pieces.

"WHAT THE FLYING #$%#?!" screamed AVGN, throwing his and Nightwolf's torches to the dirt.

Smoke and Sub-Zero stood there in awe, just looking over the damage Sindel done. There was no sign of Sindel anywhere. She had most likely went off by herself.

"This was to be expected," sighed Nightwolf, "She did promise revenge last night."

"_So we got back to camp, and noticed that Sindel had completely destroyed our shelter. It's really unsettling to me, knowing that I still have to share a camp with this woman, but it's only for another 3 days." - Smoke_

Sub-Zero began to pick up pieces of the shelter, looking to the others, "We know our objective. Let's rebuild the shelter, and relax until the immunity challenge. She cannot win."

The others nodded in agreement with Sub-Zero, and started to assist him.

"_Man, it #$%#ing pisses me off that this bitch continues the reign of sabotage that's been going on throughout the merge, and... ughhh... just... let's get this bitch out now, please. #$%#ing please. I'm so done with her." - Angry Video Game Nerd_

– – – – –

Deception Day 34

After a good 6 hours, the shelter had a new design, and it was a very simple one, after AVGN didn't want to put time into another shelter that Sindel could destroy again.

Nightwolf and Sub-Zero were laying down inside the shelter. Sub-Zero was recharging after working a little too hard.

"We have a pretty good 3 or 4 days of no strategy talk," commented Sub-Zero, "But after that, the game begins yet again."

Nightwolf nodded, "Indeed. I am thankful that we saw eye to eye on this deal, Sub-Zero."

"_Going into last night's tribal council, I will admit I was nervous. I didn't know if the Lin Kuei were going to remain loyal to me or not. Turns out, the spirits guided them to righteousness, and protected me as well. For that, I am grateful." - Nightwolf_

"Should the four of us make it to the Final 4, I have a deal to make with you." replied Sub-Zero.

Nightwolf turned to look at him, "I'm listening."

"You, me, and Smoke for the Final 3. Take out Angry Video Game Nerd at the Final 4?" suggested Sub-Zero.

"It'll be hard turning against him, but as long as you do not betray me, then I will accept your offer." smiled Nightwolf.

Sub-Zero nodded, before shaking Nightwolf's hand, "Shouldn't be too hard. As long as Sindel loses immunity, she's leaving. Then whichever Outworlder returns to the game goes if they lose immunity."

"_With the next few votes being as easy as they come, the main thing I'm worried about is the Final 4. There is no need to worry about the game as of right now, with Sindel on the oust. She won't find the idol, because I have it." - Sub-Zero_

Meanwhile, Sindel was in the forest, hiding from everyone else.

"Everyone will believe I've given up, pouting," whispered Sindel to herself, "But I'm actually making a plan."

She used her magical powers to begin melding together a little creation. After she was finished, it closely resembled the hidden immunity idol, which was shaped like the Mortal Kombat symbol.

_(holds up her fake idol) "Step 1 is complete. Step 2 is next, and I really need to think through for it. If all goes south, well... there's always the immunity challenge." - Sindel_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The survivors had to send in 4 people to come and watch the duel at hand. The ones who came were Nightwolf, AVGN, Smoke, and Sub-Zero.

"We'll now bring in the competitors for today's duel."

Ermac and Sheeva both walked out into the duel arena.

"Welcome to Redemption Arena. Nightwolf, Angry Video Game Nerd, Smoke, and Sub-Zero have all come to watch you compete in the challenge."

"_It doesn't really matter to me at this point. It's like watching a football game with two teams that don't matter. Because in the end, you know they won't win in the end." - Angry Video Game Nerd_

"_I can definitely see Sheeva returning at the rate she's going, but at the same time, if it's a puzzle, I think Ermac will beat her. Shokan aren't very smart, after all." - Smoke_

"This is it. One shot to stay in the game. Winner stays and the loser is out for good. Here's how the challenge works: you each have a bunch of cubes. You have to stack four cubes on top of one another in order to win the duel. But there's a catch. There are four colors; red, blue, yellow, green, and four animals; deer, horse, fish, cat. Each of the four sides must have a different animal and color. First person to get the puzzle right, stays alive in this game. Loser is out for good and will join the jury. This is it, one shot to stay in the game."

"_Great... a puzzle. I was doing so well in these duels, and they have to throw a puzzle at me? Ermac is not good enough to return into the game. That would be me!" - Sheeva_

"_We are not prepared for the duel as we would've liked to be. However, shokan are not the brightest in the world. We could possibly pull out a victory." - Ermac_

Both of them got ready.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Ermac and Sheeva started to got through their many cubes in order to find four unique ones. There were many combinations, but only a few would work in order for a duelist to win.

Ermac got his needed cubes first, and started to arrange them on his given panel. The Earthrealmers were watching with hope. Most of them wanted Sheeva to lose, in fear she would ruin their plans.

Sheeva took her time, and got the cubes she needed. She quickly got confused with what she had, second guessing her decision.

Ermac thought he had it right, "Jeff?"

Jeff ran over to check, but shook his head.

"Nope! Two fish on the same side!" called Jeff.

Ermac shook his head, beginning to go back through the pile of cubes. Sheeva smirked at this opportunity to take the lead. Grabbing a few more cubes, and rearranging the ones she had,

"How about this, Jeff?" called Sheeva.

Jeff ran over to check it, but also shook his head.

"Nope! Two reds, and two deer." called Jeff.

Sheeva growled, and continued to work on getting the right response.

Ermac continued to work hard, but he spent more time checking his work before he sent it up to Jeff.

"He has something planned." whispered Smoke to Sub-Zero.

Sheeva took a few more minutes to get another combination.

"Jeff!"

Jeff ran over and...

…

…

…

…

…

"Wrong again, Sheeva! Two greens now." called Jeff.

Sheeva growled again, slamming the table with her lower hands, beginning to work again. When Ermac finally brought up a working combination, he called for Jeff.

When Jeff inspected it...

…

...

…

…

…

"Correct! ERMAC STAYS ALIVE!"

Everyone clapped for Ermac, while Sheeva shoved away her cubes angrily.

"Nice come back today, Ermac. You did a good job, and you are still alive in this game. Sheeva. You dominated very well in this game, both in challenges and in the duels. However, your shot at the money is over. You are now the fourth member of the jury. You can toss your buff into the fire, and head on out."

Sheeva nodded, pulling her red buff off from around her neck, and tossing it roughly into the fire, before leaving the area.

"Ermac, you may return to your camp and await the next duel. As for the others, you may return to your own camp. I'll see you at the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

**Sheeva's Final Words**

"Clearly Redemption Island tests both your mental and physical games. Of course, I'm not one to do well in mental based challenges, having only gotten lucky in the last one. Outworld needed me to win this for them, but that is clearly over. Now, it lies in the hands of Queen Sindel, whom I believe in."

– – – – –

Deception Day 35

AVGN and Nightwolf were out on the boat fishing. Losing most of their rice and beans meant little food left for Earthrealm. They had to rely on Nightwolf's "bow-fishing".

Nightwolf summoned a spiritual green bow, and shot an arrow into the water. The arrow was attached to a string. When Nightwolf pulled it out, there was a small fish attached.

"There you go! Badass!" cheered AVGN.

"_After Sindel destroyed nearly everything, we had to ration our food. I mean, with only 4 more days left in the game, I guess we could just say "#$%# it", but... eh. Nightwolf does, however, make for a badass fisherman." - Angry Video Game Nerd_

After catching three more fish, Nightwolf and AVGN started to row back to camp. Along the way, the two of them spoke.

"To be honest, I'm happy Sheeva's gone," smiled AVGN, "That bitch got what she deserved. Now it's time for that Queen bitch to get her just-deserts."

Nightwolf nodded, "All I can tell you, Angry Video Game Nerd, is to beat her at the immunity challenge. As long as you do that, Day 39 could be in your sights."

"Like hell it will be!" cheered AVGN.

"_For right now, I need to keep Angry Video Game Nerd comfortable, and make him feel as safe as possible. I don't want him to crack under pressure and start freaking out. With everything back in order... it shouldn't be too difficult." - Nightwolf_

Nightwolf gave him a reassuring smile, "Just follow my lead, and you will be safe."

AVGN nodded in agreement.

"_Last two seasons, I played the role of leader. Now? Guess I'm the follower or coat-tail rider as I like to call it. Definitely a turn around for me, but hey, what choice did I have with Raiden and Nightwolf hogging that #$%#ing leadership role?" - Angry Video Game Nerd_

Meanwhile, Smoke and Sub-Zero were having a chat in the shelter.

"I spoke with Nightwolf the other day," explained Sub-Zero, "He's going to the Final 3 with us."

Smoke nodded, "Are you sure we could beat him? I mean, we could easily beat the Nerd over him."

"Angry Video Game Nerd won't vote out Nightwolf, though. But Nightwolf agreed to vote him out, so there's where we stand." replied Sub-Zero.

"_I still believe Angry Video Game Nerd would be the better option to take to the end. I think the jury wants the winner to be a positive one, not a negative one." - Smoke_

Smoke ran a hand through his long smokey white hair, yawning a little into his mouth mask, "Anyway... we have to be ready for immunity."

Sub-Zero nodded in agreement.

– – – – –

Deception Day 35

Smoke was contemplating in his head for most of the day, wondering about the future. He was feeling paranoid.

"_I don't agree with Sub-Zero's decision to bring Nightwolf into the Final 3. It's not going to help one of us win the million dollars. So, I need to take matters into my own hands." - Smoke_

Smoke walked into the forest where he found AVGN filling canteens.

"May I speak with you about something?" asked Smoke curiously.

AVGN heard him, and shrugged, "Go right ahead, man. I'm all ears."

Smoke proceeded to tell AVGN about the Final 3 deal with him, Sub-Zero, and Nightwolf, and how Nightwolf was willing to vote AVGN out at Final 4. This did not go over well with AVGN.

"What the #$%# is that moron thinking?" muttered AVGN, "I think he's beginning to get a little greedy."

"_So apparently Nightwolf wants to abandon me, and go to the end with the Lin Kuei? Little punk doesn't know who he's messing with. Listen, if you $%## with me, you're dead. Dead!" - Angry Video Game Nerd_

"I don't agree with Sub-Zero's decision," replied Smoke, "I rather have you in the Finals instead of Nightwolf. He might defeat anyone in the finals."

AVGN nodded, "Yeah well, you're right about that. Raiden has a man crush on him, anyway. #$%#... look, Sindel's an easy out. What's there to say that we can't vote Nightwolf out next?"

Smoke nodded, "We could vote Nightwolf out. Nothing could stop us from doing that... but Sub-Zero may not go along with it."

"Who #%$#ing cares about him?" shouted AVGN, "Just ask the bitch to do it. She'll cream herself after learning about her safety. She'll probably do anything to $%##ing stay."

He shook Smoke's hand, "Better not $%#% me over on this Smoke. I'm trusting you with this."

Smoke nodded, "Trust me. We're not turning against you."

"_The Nerd is on board with me and Sub-Zero to the Final 3. Nightwolf is the intended target now, and not Sindel. Sindel is an easy vote, so... there isn't much she can do. We just can't let her win immunity." - Smoke_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Sub-Zero."

Sub-Zero did so.

"For today's challenge, you will dig for puzzle pieces. There are 5 bags to find. Once you have all 5 bags, you will open them to reveal 15 numeric numbers. 3 of those numbers will the numbers you need to solve a combination lock, which when opened will give you a machete that you use to chop the rope, raising your colored flag. First player to finish, wins immunity and reward."

"For reward you will enjoy a freshly made pepperoni pizza with soft drinks. A nice little refresher to get you ready for the last 3 days of the game. Let's get started."

All five players got ready.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All five remaining players dived into the sand, and started to look for their colored bags. AVGN needed purple, Nightwolf needed red, Sindel needed blue, Smoke needed yellow, and Sub-Zero needed green.

Within moments, Nightwolf, Sindel, and AVGN all found their first bags, tossing them to their mats. AVGN and Nightwolf also spotted a second one moments later, grabbing those. Sub-Zero also managed to find his first bag.

AVGN and Nightwolf were getting on a role once they got their second bags each. They quickly found their third bag each, while Smoke finally got his first bag, and Sindel getting her second bag. Not wasting much time, Nightwolf and AVGN got their fourth bag each, with Smoke getting his second bag.

Then Nightwolf started to slow down, trying to find his fifth and final bag. With Smoke getting his third and Sub-Zero getting his second, it was getting closer and closer. AVGN found his fifth and final bag, and he started on figuring out his combination lock. Sindel got her third bag, and finally Nightwolf got his final bag, starting to work on the lock.

Sindel was beginning to catch up, finding her fourth bag, while Sub-Zero found his third bag. Within minutes, Sub-Zero found his fourth bag, with Smoke also getting a fourth bag. Nightwolf had a slight lead over AVGN on the locks.

Soon all of the remaining players had their final bags, and now everyone was working on their combination locks.

Everyone worked hard, but...

…

…

…

…

…

Nightwolf clicked the lock just moments before Smoke or Sub-Zero did, and he chopped his rope. The red flag careened down.

"NIGHTWOLF WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Nightwolf.

"Great work today, Nightwolf. You are safe tonight, and will not be voted out tonight. You also won a nice reward. Choose someone to share the pizza with you."

"I have only one option. Angry Video Game Nerd." replied Nightwolf.

AVGN smirked, even though he was still angry at Nightwolf, he accepted it.

"Angry Video Game Nerd and Nightwolf will enjoy a very nice reward today. As for the rest of you, one of you going home. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Deception Day 36

To enjoy their reward, Nightwolf and AVGN went off to a secluded area. They opened up the pizza box, cracked opened the sodas, and started to feast by themselves.

"_Don't get me wrong, I'm still pissed off about the whole betrayal that Nightwolf is planning, but it's still nice to know that he respects me. It... makes me wonder if Smoke is telling the #%$#ing truth or not." - Angry Video Game Nerd_

"Tonight is an easy vote," explained Nightwolf, "Sindel goes tonight, and we'll be fighting for a spot in the Final 3. May the spirits guide us."

AVGN nodded, "Ahh... not so sure about that one, Nightwolf. See... we might have a little #%$#ing problem regarding our little Lin Kuei friends."

Nightwolf raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"See... Smoke came up to me the other day, and said you made a Final 3 deal with him and Sub-Zero," explained AVGN, "Smoke then offered me a spot in the Final 3 with them."

"_According to the Angry Video Game Nerd, the Lin Kuei made a similar deal to the one they made with me with him. It doesn't settle well with me, especially with how close to the end we are." - Nightwolf_

As they continued to eat in silence, Sindel walked up to them. She was sporting her crafted fake hidden idol around her neck.

AVGN raised an eyebrow when he saw it, "Now ain't that a lovely #%#$ing jewel."

Sindel smirked, "Figured I'd show it off since all is lost for Outworld. I've had this idol from the beginning of the game, and no one knew about it but me."

"_First order of business? Wear the immunity idol to show it off. Second move? Attempt to weasel my way into the Final 4 in the case the plan fails." - Sindel_

"Well missy, you might be safe. The Lin Kuei aren't to be trusted, little #$%#ers." noted AVGN.

Nightwolf spoke up, "Well know, Angry Video Game Nerd, let's not be too hasty. Queen Sindel, I hope you realize the Lin Kuei ruined your game, correct?"

Sindel nodded.

"Then... we'll all vote for you tonight," explained Nightwolf, "Play that idol, and send Sub-Zero home. I doubt he'll use his."

"_I heavily suspect that Sindel's idol is not real. First, it came out of nowhere, and it only seemed convenient that she has it now. But, I'm not leaving any stone unturned. If it is real, we'll plan ahead." - Nightwolf_

"Actually, I don't want to use this thing," explained Sindel, "I had another thing to bring up to you. After speaking with Limberg on and off about the game there are a few things I have learned. One of them is the supposed purple rock."

AVGN nodded, "Yes, and what did that #$$%ing mouse tell you?"

Sindel smirked, "That whoever draws that rock goes home without any say or vote. And... let's just say I won't be surprised if that's the case this season."

"I... get what you're saying, Sindel," noted Nightwolf, "But why do you care? I figured you would want to watch us suffer?"

"Oh I do," smirked Sindel, "But... if I'm in the Final 4, it's an easy vote. I don't see myself winning immunity anyway, so there's easy access to the end without that damned rock."

"_In reality I do plan to win that immunity challenge. If these fools follow me with this plan, they will sorely regret it when I'm holding my check for one million dollars." - Sindel_

"Think about it, boys," said Sindel, getting up from her spot as Nightwolf and AVGN finished the rest of their pizza, "I'll be voting for Sub-Zero tonight. I hope you join me."

After Sindel left, AVGN turned to Nightwolf, "For as bitchy as she is... she makes a damn good $#%$ing point."

"But now isn't the time, Angry Video Game Nerd," noted Nightwolf, "If Sub-Zero goes on our hands, he'll very likely defeat Ermac and return with a vengeance. It's better we wait."

"_If Sindel's idol is truly real, Sub-Zero will go tonight, but under her hands. Otherwise, Sindel will be sent to Redemption Island. If Redemption Island wasn't in play, we would very likely send Sub-Zero home for his duplicity." - Nightwolf_

Before heading out for tribal council, Sub-Zero and Smoke were talking.

"Nothing suspicious going on?" asked Smoke.

Sub-Zero shook his head, "Not from my understanding. Sindel knows where she stands tonight."

"_Tonight's vote is pretty clear cut. Even if Sindel returns to the game, she'll just go next. It's not a big deal, as it is." - Sub-Zero_

"Just do your best in challenges, my friend," explained Sub-Zero, "Otherwise, Sindel or Ermac could slip into the finals, and we will be finished."

Smoke nodded, grabbing his torch, and dusting it off.

– – – – –

The Deception tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of our jury..."

"Jade,"

Jade was once again wearing her one piece green female ninja outfit.

"Limberg,"

Limberg was wearing his original outfit from Distant; a tattered brown shirt with matching slacks.

"Raiden,"

Raiden was wearing his usual outfit, not really a man for dressing up.

"And Sheeva, eliminated at the last Redemption Island duel."

Sheeva was wearing a rather revealing shokan knee-length dress, which was the color of red.

"As we get to the last few days of the game, it is certainly anyone's game to win. Sub-Zero, how certain are you that you are safe tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Pretty safe, Jeff. Just to make sure of my safety I am going to be playing my hidden immunity idol." replied Sub-Zero.

Everyone wasn't surprised to see the idol come out of Sub-Zero's chest plate, for the exception of the jury. Raiden scowled a little. Sindel sighed deeply.

"There really isn't much need for that," muttered Sindel, "You're safe as it is."

"And what's to say that little idol around your neck won't be used to get me out, hmm?" retorted Sub-Zero.

Sindel rolled her eyes.

"Nightwolf, what's your take on both Sub-Zero and Sindel having hidden immunity idols?" asked Jeff.

"Not surprising, when all things considered. I knew Sub-Zero had the idol early on, and Sindel... just started wearing hers after Ermac's elimination. The spirits have determined my vote tonight, and no idols will change my vote." replied Nightwolf.

"Sindel, how do you vote tonight? If you play your idol, you have the power tonight." asked Jeff.

"Like Nightwolf said, I am not changing my vote. I am definitely calling a bluff on Sub-Zero, though. I think he knows he's in danger, and he wants everyone to avoid voting for him." replied Sindel.

If Sub-Zero was still human, he would've rolled his eyes.

"Okay, it is time to vote, Sindel, you're up."

– – –

Nightwolf's Vote: Good luck on Redemption Island. (?)

Sindel's Vote: I hope the others see your bluff tonight. (Sub-Zero)

Sub-Zero's Vote: This might end up being a waste, but if you think my idol will be a bluff, maybe yours will. (Sindel)

– – –

"If anybody has the hidden immunity idol around your neck and you would like to play it, tonight is the last time you can do so."

Sub-Zero immediately stood up, giving up his idol to Jeff. Amazing to everyone else, Sindel did not play her idol for obvious reasons. Nightwolf was only convinced further that it wasn't real.

"The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home. This is indeed a hidden immunity idol. All votes cast for Sub-Zero, don't count."

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Sindel. (She nodded grimly.)

…

Sub-Zero. Doesn't count.

…

…

Sindel. Two votes Sindel. (She grabbed her things, knowing no matter what, she was gone.)

…

Fourteenth person voted out of Survivor Edenia, Sindel. That's three, and tonight, that'll be enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Sindel grabbed her torch, and gave it up to Jeff without much fuss or words.

"Sindel, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"But you will have a chance to reenter the game. Take your torch, and head on over to Redemption Island."

Sindel nodded, and turned her head to the Earthrealmers, "See you all in a few hours." With that, she left to Redemption Island.

"Well, that was the last Outworld member voted out, but it won't be the last. Tomorrow is the final Redemption Island duel, which means either Ermac or Sindel will return to the game, and will be eager to fight to the end. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 36

Sindel walked into Redemption Island, and set her torch next to Ermac's.

"Well Ermac, it was a failure of a plan." sighed Sindel as she sat down next to him.

Ermac nodded, "We are sorry for your failure, Queen Sindel. But we are pretty sure whoever returns into the game will be a threat to win."

Sindel nodded, smirking, "Indeed they will."

"_Am I shocked to find out that my plan failed? Not really. In all honesty Redemption Island is what probably scares most players into backing away from big moves. If I return into the game, they are more willing to go along with my plan. If Ermac returns, I'll just rely him the plan, and have him pull it." - Sindel_

VOTES

Sindel – Smoke, Nightwolf, AVGN, and Sub-Zero

Sub-Zero – Sindel (not counted)

Next episode is the final episode of Survivor Edenia. HYPE!

Who will be crowned the Sole Survivor? Returning player Angry Video Game Nerd? Outworld demon Ermac? Native American shaman Nightwolf? Edenia Queen Sindel? Invisible Ninja Smoke? Or cyromancer Sub-Zero? Find out by the end of the week!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	14. Episode 13 The Finale Pt 1

_36 days ago, 16 Mortal Kombat kombatants arrived on a distant island off of Edenia to begin the adventure of a lifetime._

_Joining them would be Heroes vs. Villains rivals Angry Video Game Nerd and Limberg, anxious to finish off what they started. They joined the Earthrealm tribe and Outworld tribe respectively._

_However, this wasn't the only twist this season. Redemption Island was back in play, and each tribe had to immediately cast aside one of their own. Earthrealm chose Jade, and Outworld chose Rain. They would be sent to Redemption Island to face off in a duel, in which the winner returned._

_When Jade defeated Rain, Jade was suddenly moved to the Outworld tribe, giving them a one person advantage._

_Outworld was a more explosive tribe, with the likes of Quan Chi and Sindel butting heads from the beginning. Sindel formed a powerful alliance with Limberg, Ermac, Jade, and Sheeva. That strong alliance would hold strong, eliminating Noob Saibot, Quan Chi, and Kano all in one swoop._

_At Earthrealm, it was a lot more peaceful. Raiden and Nightwolf were the primary leaders of the tribe, leading them into victory numerous times. The two leaders were aligned with the Angry Video Game Nerd, who put forth a more follower type strategy compared to his past seasons. _

_After granting Kenshi a wish to be sent to Redemption Island to defeat all Outworlders that entered, the alliance of three had to pick between two sub alliances; Smoke and Sub-Zero, or Kabal and Stryker. After gaining the Lin Kuei's trust, Raiden chose them, and Kabal and Stryker were soon eliminated. Thanks to Stryker's gullibility, Nightwolf had his hands on his idol._

_With Kenshi being a dominant force on Redemption Island, Outworld decided to send Lin Kuei Cyborg Sektor over in order to defeat him and to give Outworld numbers. The plan was successful, with Kenshi going home, and leaving Outworld in control 6-5._

_But this quickly went downhill, as Sektor left the island for unknown purposes, and sent his henchmen to capture Smoke and Sub-Zero, who were rebellious towards the Cyber Initiative. While Smoke was safe, Sub-Zero was not, and he was turned into a cyborg._

_With Sektor's quit, it evened up the tribes 5-5, and after Nightwolf saved Angry Video Game Nerd with Stryker's idol, Earthrealm stole the advantage. Within days, Jade, Sheeva, and Limberg were all eliminated._

_With only Ermac and Sindel left to give hope for Outworld, they worked on trying to get Smoke and Sub-Zero to flip and give Outworld their numbers back. This seemed very possible when Sub-Zero found the hidden immunity idol, and planned to flip with Smoke. At the next tribal council, Raiden was blindsided. After he lost the following duel, he asked his allies to make sure the Lin Kuei did not win._

_But Outworld started to play both sides, in hopes that Earthrealm would crumble without Raiden's leadership. But Nightwolf stepped forward, and helped reform Earthrealm. Under his wing, the Lin Kuei returned to him, and Ermac was blindsided._

_Last week, Sindel used her anger and frustration on the remaining players by destroying Earthrealm's shelter, and ruining most of their food sources._

_Sheeva's dominance on Redemption Island came to a close as she failed at the puzzle, losing to Ermac, and becoming the fourth jury member._

_Behind the scenes, Sindel created a fake immunity idol in order to bluff her enemies, and if that didn't work, she would have a back up plan. But while this was going on, Sub-Zero and Smoke made a little bit of a mess after making Final 3 deals with both Nightwolf and Angry Video Game Nerd. Smoke made it worse by convincing Angry Video Game Nerd that Nightwolf wanted him out at Final 4._

_After Nightwolf won the immunity challenge, which saved him from the vote, he shared his reward with Angry Video Game Nerd, and they shared information. They were convinced that the Lin Kuei needed to go. But when Sindel started to wear the fake idol around her neck, Nightwolf started to doubt his original plan, thinking Sindel should go home, and if she played her idol, let her hands be coated with Sub-Zero's blood._

_At tribal council, Sub-Zero used his immunity idol, getting rid of it as it was the last time to play it. The 1 vote from Sindel didn't count, and she was sent to Redemption Island._

_Only 6 are left,_

_Ermac,_

_Smoke,_

_Nightwolf,_

_Sindel,_

_Angry Video Game Nerd,_

_And Sub-Zero._

_Tonight, the final Redemption Island duel will take place, and either Ermac or Sindel will return to the game. Following their return, two more immunity challenges will take place. 3 will move on to face the jury. One will outlast all the rest, and become the Sole Survivor!_

**Final 4: Angry Video Game Nerd, Nightwolf, Smoke, and Sub-Zero**

**Jury: Jade, Limberg, Raiden, and Sheeva**

_**Redemption Island: Ermac and Sindel**_

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 36

Sindel walked into Redemption Island camp, and set her torch next to Ermac's, "Some news for you, Ermac, whoever returns into this game has to dominate. Severely."

Ermac shook his head at hearing Sindel's voice, hoping she had survived the night.

"_When we heard our Queen speak, we were upset. It was definitely a long shot, but clearly Earthrealm has us cornered." - Ermac_

"What do we do now, Queen Sindel?" asked Ermac as Sindel took a seat next to him.

"We fight. I assume this next duel will be our last one," noted Sindel, "If I go back in, I'm giving it all I have. Outworld needs a victory."

Ermac nodded, "We agree with you. If we go back in, we will take no prisoners."

"_It's very simple, really. It's me versus Ermac, and I believe I have the upper hand. If I tell Ermac to drop, he'll drop, or whatever. Besides, I got his vote, and all the other Outworld votes. Ermac knows that if he drops, and I make it to the end, I win as planned." - Sindel_

– – – – –

Deception Day 37

The four remaining Earthrealmers returned to camp after an interesting tribal council.

"Finally! It's #$%#ing over!" cheered AVGN, "We got rid of that bitch, and now-"

Nightwolf interrupted him, "I apologize to speak up, but it's not over. One of them will return later today."

Smoke nodded, "He's right. But as long as they don't win immunity, it's not like they're dangerous."

"_Last night, Sindel was finally voted off, but the fight isn't over yet. Everyone knows that. We have three days left, we have one more duel, and it's going to be a fight." - Smoke_

AVGN smirked, picking up the machete, and walked over to the Outworld shelter, which was now abandoned. He started to chop away at several of the supports holding it up.

"Don't need this #$%#ing thing anymore!" smirked AVGN, chopping away, "If one of them returns, they'll sleep on the ground."

After a few more chops, AVGN knocked down the supports, and the Outworld shelter collapsed to the ground, no longer usable.

"_Outworld #$#%ed with the wrong nerd time and time again. As of right now, they're dead meat. With Earthrealm in the Top 4, nothing can possibly go wrong." - Angry Video Game Nerd_

Sub-Zero shook his head at AVGN, chuckling robotically.

"So... what do we do now?" asked Smoke, looking at everyone.

Nightwolf crossed his arms, "We'll just coexist until the last duel. That's all we can do. For now, the plan remains the same; eliminate Outworld."

"_Secretly though, although I might regret it in the end, I plan to use the Outworlder to get rid of Sub-Zero. I wanted to go to the Finals with him, but he has proven to not be trusted." - Nightwolf_

AVGN nodded, "Oh #%#$ yeah. I'm with you on that. Outworld is gone the minute they don't have immunity. So win damn it!"

"Will do." replied Smoke simply.

"_If Ermac or Sindel win immunity, they pretty much hold the power. But if we're lucky, Angry Video Game Nerd will assist us in blindsiding Nightwolf if that happens. He's the biggest threat, after all." - Smoke_

– – – – –

Deception Day 37

Nightwolf and AVGN have left to retrieve tree mail, leaving the Lin Kuei ninjas behind.

"I have a confession to make." said Smoke, looking over at Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero returned the look curiously, "What might that be, Smoke?"

"I might of widened our options in the Final 4," explained Smoke, "I told the Nerd that we will take him to the Final 3, and that Nightwolf was planning on voting him out."

"_Hmm... this is why I tend to make wiser decisions then Smoke. Smoke... tends to get himself caught in trouble a lot. I have to go in and save the day. I do not know if Smoke's move was smart, or disastrous." - Sub-Zero_

"You should have consulted with me first, Smoke." reminded Sub-Zero.

Smoke shrugged, "But you must realize... We can beat Angry Video Game Nerd, not Nightwolf. Even if Ermac returns, I consider Nightwolf our biggest competition."

"_Sub-Zero is one who trusts many, and then regrets it. He really trusted the Lin Kuei Grandmaster with all his heart and soul. That turned out well when the grandmaster's son, Sektor, actually tried to capture us and FORCE us to become cyborgs against our will." - Smoke_

"I... agree with you on that, Smoke," replied Sub-Zero, "But... I feel loyal to Nightwolf for what he's done for us."

"Whatever the case may be... I'll follow you, Kuai Liang. Trust me." smiled Smoke, placing a hand on the cyborg's shoulder.

"_We may not be related, but throughout our time in the Lin Kuei, Sub-Zero and I have been brothers in a sense. I may be Czech, and he may be Chinese, but I feel more connected to him as a brother then Bi-Han ever did." - Smoke_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining survivors all entered the arena. Because there were only four left, there was no need to send a few players.

"We'll now bring in the competitors for today's duel."

Ermac and Sindel both walked out into the duel arena.

"Welcome to Redemption Arena. We are all gathered here today to witness the final duel of Survivor Edenia."

Everyone cheered.

"_Just based on gameplay alone, it doesn't matter which Outworlder returns to the game. In the end, as long as they lose the challenge, they won't last long." - Sub-Zero_

"_If I had to guess which of the two players would return into the game, I would say Queen Sindel. But ultimately it depends on what kind of challenge it is." - Nightwolf_

"This is it. Your last shot at returning to the game. Only one person will win this duel. The loser will become the fifth member of the jury. Heres how the duel works: you will climb up a ladder, and wrap your arms and legs around a tall pole. You will hold on for as long as you can. If you drop, you are out for good and will join the jury. The winner will return back into the game. This is it, one shot to stay in the game."

"_Today, it is us versus Queen Sindel. We are not so sure we can defeat her, we know she is very powerful, and will do anything to win this game. We shall see today if we are worthy of beating her." - Ermac_

"_This is my one million dollar duel. If I win this, there's a great chance I win the whole game. I have everything I need in order to win, all I need is three more wins, and it's over for Earthrealm." - Sindel_

Both of them went up on their poles and got ready.

"This duel is on..."

– 10 minutes in... –

Both Ermac and Sindel were holding on tightly, neither one moving an inch. Ermac appeared to be meditating during this challenge.

"Ermac, if I may ask, what are you doing?"

"We are doing our regeneration process. We need all the strength to defeat Queen Sindel." replied Ermac.

Sindel smirked at him.

– 20 minutes in.. –

After a while, Ermac's meditation ended, and he watched as Sindel readjusted herself on the pole. Earthrealm watched from the sidelines, with AVGN praying Sindel fell.

"You do not want to go home after 37 days of fighting to stay alive in this game. You've been through way tougher then this I bet. Keep digging you two!"

Following Jeff's advice, both Outworlders dug deep, and held strong.

– 40 minutes in... –

Sindel turned her head to look at Ermac, and whispered to him.

"Ermac. Drop." whispered Sindel.

"Why?" asked Ermac curiously.

Sindel sighed, "Look. I feel like it'd be easier for me to get past the Earthrealmers. You stand no chance, my comrade."

The others could listen, and they were listening well.

"Oh #$%# no. Ermac don't do it." pleaded AVGN.

Nightwolf rubbed his chin, "Interesting move by the Queen..."

Will Ermac follow through?

…

…

…

…

…

Ermac nodded slightly, "For you, Queen Sindel. Win this."

And he dropped out.

"And with that, Ermac drops, and SINDEL WINS AND IS BACK IN THIS GAME!"

Everyone clapped for Sindel, a little nervous, but not scared.

"Well Sindel, as with Sektor, you weren't on Redemption Island long, but nevertheless you are back in this game, and will return. As for you Ermac, you dropped out of the game, mainly to assist your Queen. If she ends up winning, it was worth it. But for now, you are out of the game, and will become a member of the jury. You can toss your buff in the fire, and head out."

Ermac nodded, taking his red buff off of his arm, and tossed it into the fire. He gave a bow to Sindel before leaving for good.

"Congratulations Sindel! You are now back in the game, and are a part of the Final 5. I will see all of you for the immunity challenge later tonight."

– – – – –

**Ermac's Final Words**

"We do not regret anything we've done in this game. We were with Outworld from Day 1, and stayed loyal to Outworld up to Day 37. We would've like to return to the game, but we believed it was for the better of Outworld to let Queen Sindel back in. We hope she does well."

– – – – –

Deception Day 37

Sindel laughed to herself as she returned to camp with the other players.

"Well, that wasn't a very long expulsion, now was it?" smirked Sindel.

Sub-Zero, Nightwolf, and Smoke were neutral over Sindel returning, while AVGN was livid.

"Yeah yeah, you stupid bitch," muttered AVGN, "Remember, lose the challenge, and you're #$#%ing history."

"_It feels great to be back in the game only moments after these pathetic Earthrealmers voted me off. Now... I really only have to win the challenges. Once I do that, I shall claim my million dollars." - Sindel_

Sindel nodded at AVGN, refusing to respond to him. Instead, she went into the forest where, with her sharp eyesight, she noticed Nightwolf motioning her into the forest.

When Sindel arrived, Nightwolf crossed his arms, "Listen. The reason we did not keep to your plea was because of Sub-Zero's idol. That part was expected. This time, AVGN and I will keep you around."

Sindel smirked when she heard that.

"_It sounds like I don't even have to win challenges to win now. All I have to do is have Earthrealm eat eachother up, and with the money oh so close... everyone is ready to rip eachothers' hearts out." - Sindel_

"BUT!" warned Nightwolf, "Only one round. If you happen to go into the Final 3, that'll be of your own doing, not mine. We will vote you out at the Final 4 if you fail to claim immunity."

"Fair enough, guess I expected it not to be that easy." shrugged Sindel.

Nightwolf nodded, "Good. After the immunity challenge, we will determine the vote, but it'll most likely be Sub-Zero."

Sindel nodded, and shook Nightwolf's hand, "You have a deal, shaman."

"_Sindel is pivotal in my plan to split up the Lin Kuei. I will take full responsibility if Sindel goes to the end and wins. But... I have my faith that the spirits will protect me and Earthrealm in that fight when it comes." - Nightwolf_

Meanwhile, right before leaving for the challenge, Sub-Zero was going through his access panel, hoping everything was stable.

"_With Sindel back in the game, I am worried that she'll go on a winning streak. Should she win the immunity challenge, it could very well be me or Nightwolf, two strong competitors, going home. We need strong players to take down Sindel." - Sub-Zero_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Nightwolf."

Nightwolf did so.

"For today's challenge, you will be building a house of cards made out of stone. First player to build a house high enough to reach the marker, wins immunity, and earns a spot in the Final 4. Let's get started."

Everyone got situated.

"Survivors ready? Go."

Everyone got quickly to work on their house of cards. AVGN was going the slowest, while the others were finding their breathing room first off.

But unluckily for Nightwolf, Smoke, and Sindel, their stacks quickly fell over within a few moments, with Sindel and Nightwolf needing to start over, while Smoke didn't lose most of his stack. Sub-Zero was in the lead, with a good sized tower. AVGN was still going slow, hoping the rest messed up.

Nightwolf had bad luck during this challenge, with his stack continuing to fall over. He shook his head and started over. AVGN cursed loudly when he made a mistake, and had to start over. Smoke had to also start over, while Sub-Zero took a few cards off to think of a different pattern. Sindel got a new start going.

But it only lasted for so long, as Sindel messed up, with her stack falling over again. Nightwolf finally got something going, as did AVGN. But far in the lead was Sub-Zero, stacking his house higher and higher.

Smoke and Sindel started over, and made great progress, while Nightwolf started over yet again.

But it didn't matter, as Sub-Zero reached the marker.

"And with that, SUB-ZERO WINS IMMUNITY! GUARANTEED FINAL 4!"

Everyone cheered for Sub-Zero.

"Great work today, Sub-Zero. You are safe tonight at the vote, and have a spot in the Final 4. But for Nightwolf, Angry Video Game Nerd, Vrbada, and Sindel, one of you will be leaving the game tonight. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Deception Day 37

After the challenge was over, Nightwolf walked over to AVGN, and whispered for him to come into the forest. After that, Nightwolf motioned Sindel to follow him, believing the Lin Kuei were not watching.

"_So after the immunity challenge, I fully #$%#ing expected everything to be the same and vote Sindel off. But nope. Not the #$%#ing case today." - Angry Video Game Nerd_

But as they left into the forest, Smoke was watching them from afar with Sub-Zero.

"Where do you think they're going?" asked Smoke.

Sub-Zero became a little suspicious, "Follow them. If they're bringing Sindel with them, it won't be good for us, perhaps."

"_Smoke and I saw Sindel going into the forest with Angry Video Game Nerd and Nightwolf. Normally we wouldn't think much of it, but it worries me that they might work with Sindel to blindside Smoke tonight." - Sub-Zero_

Smoke vanished away in a cloud of smoke, and followed the trio into the forest.

With the others, Nightwolf turned to face Sindel, "Now... I trust that you are on board with us, Queen Sindel?"

"Why of course, Nightwolf. I believe it when you say you'll protect me," replied Sindel, smirking, "After all, the Lin Kuei can't be trusted, so I'm voting Smoke tonight."

"_Smoke is not the biggest threat left in the game, as that would be Nightwolf, but that means going with the Lin Kuei, a duo I do not trust. So, if Nightwolf and Angry Video Game Nerd are telling the truth, it'll be a pleasant death for Smoke." - Sindel_

"Such a #$%#ing shame Sub-Zero won the necklace. But doesn't matter, we'll just blindside his ally. No big $#$%ing difference." shrugged AVGN.

With Smoke, his invisibility ran out, and he had heard enough. He ran back to Sub-Zero and told him everything.

Sub-Zero would've looked annoyed had he not been a cyborg, "Sindel is our only hope."

Smoke shook his head, "She'll choose whichever side she wants, Kuai Liang! Both sides will promise her the same thing."

"_So according to Smoke, Nightwolf and the Nerd have been planning to split us up. It doesn't make me happy, but tonight is the last night a big move can be made. Even if they betray Smoke, I will not allow Sindel into the Finals over a bitter vote." - Sub-Zero_

When the trio returned from the forest, Sub-Zero pulled Sindel aside to speak.

"Smoke is not your biggest threat, Queen Sindel," explained Sub-Zero, "Besides, do you really expect those two to keep you around?"

Sindel shrugged, "Does it matter? Neither side wants me. They only want my vote for this tribal council."

"The Lin Kuei will honor this with you. If you take out Angry Video Game Nerd tonight, you earn yourself a spot in the Final 3." offered Sub-Zero.

"_Aha! Nice try, pathetic cyborg, but I've seen that trick used well enough. But you know what? I think I'll go along with it. After all, there isn't much you can promise me, in the end when I'm telling the jury all about you if you backstab me once more." - Sindel_

"Compelling argument, Sub-Zero..." noted Sindel.

"Tonight's vote will make up for our earlier betrayal on Ermac and you." explained Sub-Zero.

After a while more of talking, the two shook hands, and split up.

"_I only hope Sindel joins us in the vote. She is our hope to keep the Lin Kuei together in the Final 3. There would be nothing more then to sit next to Smoke in the final tribal council, and say we got there together." - Sub-Zero_

– – – – –

The Deception tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of our jury..."

"Jade,"

"Limberg,"

"Raiden,"

"Sheeva,"

"And Ermac, eliminated at the last Redemption Island duel."

"Sindel was out of the game for maybe, give or take, 10 to 11 hours, and then she's back in to win it. Vrbada, tonight seems like an easy vote, as she is vulnerable." noted Jeff.

"It makes sense yes, but, Earthrealm is sort of falling apart. There are a ton of alliances and deals flung about that Sindel might actually stay." replied Smoke.

Raiden grew a little worried, while most of Outworld jurors looked on with glee.

"Sindel, that must be good news for you. But are you still the littlest bit concerned?" asked Jeff.

Sindel nodded.

"Definitely. I've been told by one group that I'm not going to the Final 3 not matter what, but then again... another group wants me IN the Final 3. You may think I have my work cut out for me, but... never is what it seems." replied Sindel.

Nightwolf raised an eyebrow, as did Smoke.

"Angry Video Game Nerd, if you go home tonight, what will happen back at camp?" asked Jeff.

"Uhh... probably not much #$%#. All I know is that I'll be pretty #$%#ing pissed off if I go home. Trust me on that Jeff." replied AVGN.

"Okay, it is time to vote, Angry Video Game Nerd, you're up."

– – –

Nightwolf's Vote: Nothing personal. You did well out here, but now it's over. (Smoke)

Sindel's Vote: Thank you for the offer, I might even thank you with a potential jury vote. (?)

Smoke's Vote: I do not think this is the right vote, but Sub-Zero couldn't be swayed. (AVGN)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Smoke. (Smoke nodded.)

…

Angry Video Game Nerd. One vote Angry Video Game Nerd, one vote Smoke. (He sneered at the Lin Kuei ninjas)

…

…

Angry Video Game Nerd. Two votes Angry Video Game Nerd, one vote Smoke.

…

…

Smoke. We're tied, two votes Smoke, two votes Angry Video Game Nerd, one vote left. (Nightwolf and Sub-Zero looked at Sindel.)

Fifteenth person voted out of Survivor Edenia, and the sixth member of our jury...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Smoke. That's 3, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Smoke nodded, a little upset. He shook Sub-Zero's hand before giving up his torch.

"Smoke, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

"Be as deadly as the dawn, Kuai Liang." said Smoke to his comrade before leaving.

"You are now the Final 4. You only have two more days with one more immunity challenge, and from the look of things, a huge one. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Smoke's Final Words**

"I blame myself for my elimination. I should have kept my mouth shut when we made the deal with Nightwolf. If I had, I would probably still be in the game right now. Regardless, I had a good time being out here, and I look forward to voting for a winner. Good luck Earthrealm."

VOTE

AVGN – Smoke and Sub-Zero

Smoke – Nightwolf, Sindel, and AVGN

– – – – –

Deception Day 38

The Final 4 arrived back at camp, with Sub-Zero feeling a little uneasy without Smoke around.

"_It feels strange without Smoke in the game, and it does make me feel a little nervous. I need to confirm that Queen Sindel will be our target if she fails to claim immunity." - Sub-Zero_

After Sindel went off for a little walk, Sub-Zero walked up to AVGN and Nightwolf.

"Sindel is still our number one target, correct?" asked Sub-Zero.

Nightwolf nodded, "That is correct. Do not lose faith in us Sub-Zero, we won't be turning on you. We needed to do what needed to be done."

Sub-Zero nodded as well, "Alright then. Thank you, Nightwolf."

"_Sub-Zero may have written my name down, but who #$%#ing cares? Queen Bitch is prancing about knowing we just saved her, and it might be our mistake NOT to send her home. So... she better #$##ing loose." - Angry Video Game Nerd_

After Sindel returned from her walk, Jeff Probst arrived to see everyone.

"Hey! Welcome to Camp Deception, Jeff!" cheered AVGN.

Jeff smiled, "Nice to see you all looking happy and relaxed!"

"Only for you, Probst." laughed Sindel.

"It's time for the famous rites of passage. You will go down the trail, and find the 13 torches of the 13 people voted out, for the exception of Rain, who never had his torch. Remember them, and all that good stuff. I'll be waiting for you, and we'll start the final immunity challenge."

Everyone started to walk down the trail.

"_The spirits have guided me this far into the game, because I believed wholeheartedly in myself, and in my alliance, and especially in Earthrealm. We had our ups and downs, and with my strong leader partnership with Raiden, we were responsible for our success in the merge. All that remains is one tough woman." - Nightwolf_

"_I started this game with one of the most untrustworthy scums I know; Quan Chi. Thankfully, I constructed a powerful alliance, and crushed the man's dreams. Even though everything went downhill thanks to that idiot cyborg Sektor, I feel as much in power as I once have. After all, once I win this immunity challenge, the million is mine." - Sindel_

"_First time in the Final 4! #$%# yeah! My strategy has been so different compared to Reals vs. OCs and Heroes vs. Villains. I don't care about my personality, what I care about is how these people were able to handle me, and keep me alive. Hell, my alliance voted me out in Reals because they disliked me! Bull#%$#! Here I sit, ready to finally win me some cold hard cash!" - Angry Video Game Nerd_

"_Being a member of the Lin Kuei clan of assassins, I knew I had a target on my back, but throughout the game, no one considered me a threat, even after my transformation. Smoke and I were a powerful duo, and that was broken up last night. But now is the time to end it all. At this challenge, I will defeat Queen Sindel, and eliminate the last of Outworld." - Sub-Zero_

– – – – –

Rites Of Passage

They arrived at the first torch, Quan Chi's.

"Such a powerful sorcerer gone so early." noted Nightwolf.

Sindel smirked, "Well of course. Never trusted the man in my life."

They came across Noob Saibot's.

"Even though he is my blood brother, even I would've voted him off." noted Sub-Zero.

AVGN shrugged, "He could've been a big threat if he returned."

They came across Kabal's torch.

"Oh, I couldn't trust this guy no matter #$%#ing what." shrugged AVGN.

Nightwolf nodded, "He had potential relations to players on Outworld, so it was an easy decision for us."

They came to Kano's torch.

"He was such a jerk," commented Sindel, "His fate was sealed that very night."

"When you think about it... perhaps Kano should've been out instead of Rain?" wondered Nightwolf.

They came to Stryker's torch.

AVGN chuckled, "After hearing about how he got eliminated... what an idiot."

"Although I believed he thought he was safe. Guess not." shrugged Sub-Zero.

They came to Kenshi's torch.

"That was a close duel," noted Sindel, "Outworld was screwed no matter what."

"I put a lot of faith into Kenshi. But sadly, it wasn't enough." sighed Nightwolf.

They came to Sektor's torch, which was laying down on the ground, as he had quit.

"Sektor can do die in a hole. He will be murdered if I ever see him again." muttered Sindel.

Sub-Zero looked down, "I should be upset. But... being a cyborg... has it's perks."

They came to Jade's torch.

"Little known fact," noted Sub-Zero, "Smoke had a crush on her."

AVGN chuckled, "Well, who wouldn't? Jade is so $##%ing hot!"

Then came Limberg's torch.

"Good riddance, you so-called puppet mouse..." muttered AVGN.

"Say what you will about him, but I never trusted him." replied Sindel.

They came to Raiden's torch.

"His elimination almost caused certain doom for Earthrealm." noted Nightwolf.

Sub-Zero looked over at him, "But we have you to thank for saving us."

Sheeva's came next.

Nightwolf crossed his arms, "Despite her attitude, she might've made it far had she returned."

Sindel smirked, "Now you understand why I chose her as my personal bodyguard."

Then came Ermac's torch.

"Say what you will, Queen Sindel," explained Sub-Zero, "But I do not regret voting out Ermac."

Sindel glared at him, "He was once the King of Edenia in another life. I have a feeling you will regret it."

Lastly came Smoke's torch.

"My fellow Lin Kuei brother," noted Sub-Zero, "His lost will be remembered."

"It's... just a #%$#ing game, bro." muttered AVGN.

The Final 4 then arrived at the final challenge.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for your final immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Sub-Zero."

Sub-Zero did so.

"For today's challenge, you will compete against one another in a rope course. There are 4 stations, each one requiring you to crawl through a cargo net, a rope balance beam, a net tunnel, and a net ladder. At each station is a bag of puzzle pieces. Once you have all 4 bags, solve your puzzle. First person to solve their puzzle, wins immunity, and is given a spot at the Final Tribal Council. Let's get started."

All of the Survivors were ready to go.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All four survivors splitted off into four directions. Sindel went up the cargo net, AVGN went over the rope balance beam, Nightwolf went up the rope ladder, and Sub-Zero crawled through the net tunnel.

AVGN kept failing at the balance beam, cursing loudly, while the other three made short work of their obstacles and puzzle pieces, racing back to the center.

Taking different paths, Sindel, Nightwolf, and Sub-Zero went for another obstacle. While Sindel and Nightwolf were struggling with the rope ladder and net tunnel respectively, Sub-Zero got through the cargo net, and collected his second bag of pieces.

Eventually Sindel got up the rope ladder, and got her second bag of puzzle pieces. AVGN and Nightwolf continued to struggle. After Sindel got off the rope ladder, Sub-Zero climbed it up, and managed to speed run through it, getting his third bag of pieces.

Eventually AVGN gave up, and got off, seeing that Sub-Zero was nearly close. Sub-Zero quietly thanked AVGN before going across the balance beam. While this was happening, Nightwolf gave up the net tunnel, and went for the cargo net, with Sindel taking his spot at the tunnel, getting through it easier and nabbing her third bag. Sub-Zero got back across, and had his final bag in tow, starting on his puzzle.

Sindel tried to rush through it in order to catch up with Sub-Zero. As soon as Nightwolf returned with his second bag of puzzle pieces, it was over.

"Jeff?" called Sub-Zero. Jeff ran over to check.

"Correct! SUB-ZERO WINS IMMUNITY, GUARANTEED FINAL 3!"

Everyone cheered for Sub-Zero for the exception of Sindel, who looked both tired and pissed.

"Once again, Sub-Zero, you are safe at the vote, and you also earn the chance to plead your case to the jury on why you deserve to win this game. As for the rest of you, tribal council tonight, only one more will go, and the other two will join Sub-Zero in the finals. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Deception Day 38

Sindel went off into the forest, knowing that this was her last day on the island, so she made best of what she could.

"_I did not succeed as I had intended to. There is nothing I could do to sway any of the Earthrealmers my way. So one of them will win... but rest assured. I will not allow a certain blue cyborg to win. Trust me, he will be hated by the time of Final Tribal Council." - Sindel_

With the Earthrealmers, they were all happy or pleased to see Sub-Zero win the challenge.

"The spirits were obviously with you, my good friend. Tomorrow night... one of us will be crowned the champion." smiled Nightwolf, bowing to Sub-Zero.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." replied Sub-Zero.

"_Winning the immunity challenge was critical. Had Queen Sindel won it would've been me, knowing that Smoke was just out of the game. Now the fight begins. Do I have what it takes to convince the jury to give me one million dollars?" - Sub-Zero_

AVGN clapped, a smirk on his face, "I hope you both know how to spell Sindel, right? I might as well write 'Queen Bitch', you know?"

Nightwolf placed a hand on AVGN's shoulder, and gave him a light smile, "That'll do nerd. That'll do."

"_Outworld's downfall was their own karma. They got overconfident before the merge, and here they sit... 'pagonged' was the term? They ultimately have no one to blame but themselves." - Nightwolf_

– – – – –

The Deception tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of our jury..."

"Jade,"

"Limberg,"

"Raiden,"

"Sheeva,"

"Ermac,"

"And Smoke, voted out at the last tribal council."

"38 long, hard days of it being Earthrealm vs Outworld, and it seems tonight, it'll come to a close. Nightwolf, is that true?" asked Jeff.

Nightwolf nodded, as well as the others.

"It is. Sindel knows it's no big secret that she's going home, and she's accepted that." replied Nightwolf.

"Sindel, did you try to convince anyone to perhaps flip and vote with you?" asked Jeff.

Sindel shook her head.

"Why bother trying? I only try when I know I can get what I want. In this case, there's no way I'll be able to break them apart. It's pointless." replied Sindel.

Limberg rolled his eyes, while Smoke and Raiden looked pleased.

"With that said, it is time to vote, Nightwolf, you're up."

– – –

Sindel's Vote: You won't win. Let that be known to everyone. (AVGN)

Sub-Zero's Vote: It was a good fight you put up, but it's over tonight. (Sindel)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Angry Video Game Nerd. (He smirked.)

…

Sindel. One vote Sindel, one vote Angry Video Game Nerd.

…

…

Sindel. Two votes Sindel, one vote Angry Video Game Nerd. (She gathered her things, not surprised.)

Sixteenth person voted out of Survivor Edenia, and the final member of our jury, Sindel. That's 3, that's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Sindel said nothing more as she gave her torch up to Jeff yet again.

"Sindel, once again, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Sindel nodded, looking to the Final 3, "I will be watching you tomorrow. Be ready." And with that, she was gone.

"Earthrealm has conquered Outworld, in true Mortal Kombat fashion. Tomorrow night, you will face off against the jury; seven players that you may have had a hand in voting out now control your fate in their hands. Get a good night's sleep here in Edenia, and be ready as Sindel stated. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Sindel's Final Words**

"It was a very good run for me, and I had a blast the whole time. My only regret was not winning immunity when I desperately needed it. With Outworld no longer in the game, we have to watch as a pathetic Earthrealmer claims the prize, and believe me... the choice is difficult."

VOTE

AVGN – Sindel

Sindel – Nightwolf, AVGN, and Sub-Zero

– – – – –

Deception Day 39

The Final 3 Earthrealmers returned to their camp, with AVGN just beaming happily.

"Finally! No more Queen Bitch or $#%#ing Outworld!" cheered AVGN.

"_Man, last night was a great night. We finally finished off the last of Outworld, and now here I sit in the Final 3. For once in my tenure as a Survivor contestants... I'm just gonna be calm, and give them the point of the matter. Listen, I'm here to #$%#ing win, not tell them all why they suck." (coughs) "Limberg." (coughs) "Obviously, I'm better then that." - Angry Video Game Nerd_

Nightwolf looked up to the sky, and clasped his hands. "Pilamaya."

AVGN looked over at him, "Huh..? What kind a word is that?"

"It means "thank you" in my native language," replied Nightwolf, "I was thanking the spirits for believing in Earthrealm, and in all of us."

"_I am a very spiritual person. I believed in the spirits throughout this game, and they guided me to the end with my alliance and group. There is no doubt about it. Outworld failed because they had no belief whatsoever." - Nightwolf_

Sub-Zero walked over to them, "Let's be ready for anything the jury throws at us."

AVGN nodded, "Oh hell yes. This jury, I'm predicting, is going to be so bitter that they got beaten, I mean, it's $#%#ing Outworld, really."

"I choose not to worry about it," replied Nightwolf, "It's their own fault they're sitting there."

Sub-Zero nodded, "I have to agree with you on that, Nightwolf."

"_Even after my transformation, I managed to keep myself from becoming too much of a threat, and here I sit in the Final 3 with two other Earthrealm members. I will own up to any mistakes I made during the game, and hopefully, I am rewarded for my calculative strategy." - Sub-Zero_

Nightwolf handed everyone their torches, "Shall we be on our way?"

"Hell yes! Let's go!" smirked AVGN. With that said, all three of them went off to their final tribal council.

– – – – –

The Deception tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll now bring in your jury..."

"Jade,"

"Limberg,"

"Raiden,"

"Sheeva,"

"Ermac,"

"Smoke,"

"And Sindel, voted out at the last tribal council."

"Welcome to your final tribal council, in which your jury will vote for one of you to be the Sole Survivor, and win 1 million dollars. We'll start out with opening statements. Say what you want, and then the jury will ask you questions or give statements. Sub-Zero, you can go first." explained Jeff.

"I'm going to start my opening statement with this; every move I made was a critical one. When I voted Raiden out, that was because I believed I was going to be voted out soon. When I voted Ermac off, it was because he and Sindel were playing both sides, and that could mean danger for me. Nothing was personal, everything was me playing this game. I hope I earn your votes." pleaded Sub-Zero.

"Angry Video Game Nerd, you're up next."

"Not gonna curse at all... Hello jury! Isn't it a fine day today? So happy and cheerful- No, not THAT happy, I should say. But you know what? I wasn't the biggest threat in this game. I may have been a returning player, but that doesn't mean anything. If I wanted to be a big badass villain, I would've done that last season. This time, I followed. Yeah, I'll admit that. Not gonna be a wimp about it. But usually, the leaders shoot themselves in the foot, so... that's what I'm hoping for tonight. I played a good under the radar game, and I hope you guys reward me for it." pleaded AVGN.

"Nightwolf, close us up."

"The spirits never lie. The spirits also know who is worthy and who is not worthy. The three of us are definitely worthy, and I will leave this council smiling regardless of who wins. When Raiden was out of the game, I stood up and got Earthrealm back into shape. Without me, there was no way Earthrealm was going to win. The Lin Kuei would've kept to Outworld, and myself and the Nerd would not be here. I fought, and I fought hard." pleaded Nightwolf.

"In a minute jury, you'll go up and talk to Nightwolf, Angry Video Game Nerd, and Sub-Zero. Think about it for a while."

– – – – –

"Okay. Let's start. Sheeva, you're first up."

Sheeva walked on up, and cracked her knuckles.

"No questions from me, so here's a statement to the jury." announced Sheeva.

Everyone was curious to hear what she had to say.

"There's only one person we can vote for tonight. Angry Video Game Nerd is a jerk, so he's off. Sub-Zero gave Outworld hope, then took it away, so he's off. Nightwolf did everything right. I'm voting for him tonight. Join me. Believe in a shokan's words." stated Sheeva.

She sat back down.

"Ermac."

Ermac floated on up to face the final 3.

"We want you to give us three traits that helped you get to the end." explained Ermac.

"Determination, Strategic, and... strong." replied Sub-Zero.

AVGN crossed his arms, "Perhaps smart, underdog, and loyal?"

"Spiritual, leadership, and self-confidence." replied Nightwolf.

Ermac nodded, and returned to his seat.

"Jade."

Jade walked on up.

"Hello boys. Shame that I wasn't there to help you win challenges in the beginning. We could've been great allies," smiled Jade, "Anyway... what I want to know is.. who did you vote for at the beginning of the game when I and Rain went to Redemption Island?"

"Kabal, easily." replied AVGN.

"I believe I voted for Kenshi." replied Sub-Zero.

"You." said Nightwolf simply.

Jade nodded, feeling a little surprised at their choices.

"Smoke."

Smoke walked on up to face them.

"My question is for Nightwolf," explained Smoke, "What fueled your desire to come after the Lin Kuei?"

Nightwolf closed his eyes for a moment, before responding, "Because of your own doing, Smoke. You got into Angry Video Game Nerd's ear, and fed him false information."

"At the time, I didn't know if it'd be false or true, just making sure my spots were covered," replied Smoke, before giving them a nod, and sitting back down.

"Limberg."

Limberg smirked, walking up to face the final 3.

"What do we have here, squinky?" chuckled Limberg, "Is that the Angry Video Game Nerd? Who I'm semi-responsible for getting rid of in Heroes vs. Villains? Well, we're even now, so no hard feelings. I got you out, and you got me out. Good for you."

AVGN smirked at him.

"Sub-Zero, quick question, why did you flip flop back and forth, squinky?" asked Limberg.

Sub-Zero crossed his arms, "Because I made the moves I needed to make in order to ensure I was safe. Isn't that the reason to flip flop? Flip when you are in danger?"

"Seemed like you flipped a little too much, eh, squinky?" smirked Limberg, before taking a seat once more.

"Sindel."

Sindel walked on up, and crossed her arms.

"Like Sheeva, I will speak to the jury," explained Sindel, "But not for Nightwolf's honor, but in favor of destroying you, Sub-Zero."

Sub-Zero looked away from her.

"Sub-Zero has been nothing but a powerhouse, relying on his own self-interest. He, like most Lin Kuei ninjas, didn't care about any of you, besides Smoke, probably. He wanted to get to the end, and he did. By doing that he betrayed Lord Raiden, and effectively killed off the last of the trust he had with Outworld," explained Sindel, "Vote for Angry Video Game Nerd or Nightwolf tonight. Sub-Zero deserves absolutely no votes tonight."

After she sat back down, Nightwolf placed a hand on Sub-Zero's shoulder, who responded, "Don't worry. I'm fine."

"And Raiden. Finish us off."

Raiden walked on up, and like Sindel, crossed his arms.

"Angry Video Game Nerd, Nightwolf? I respect you both immensely. One of you for sure has my vote. Sub-Zero, I had my doubts about you earlier in the game, and we sacrificed Kabal and Stryker to align with you and Smoke," explained Raiden, "Turns out, that trust was destroyed after I was voted off. I hope you are satisfied with yourself."

He sat back down.

"Okay, jury. You'll get to vote. You're voting for the person you want to win, not to lose. Time to vote, Jade, your up."

– – – – –

After the votes were casted.

"Thank you for being here with us. Now I'm gonna return to the states and read these out loud. See you there."

– – – – –

And with that, Survivor Edenia is finished. Later today I will post the Final Votes. Who will win, and what will the vote total be? Find out later today.

Anyway, question to you all. Who of this cast, would you like to see again?

Please Bring Him/Her Back!:

It's Okay If He/She Returns..:

I Hope I Never See Them Again.:

This is Limberg's last season, as well as AVGN's as long as he doesn't win. As most of you know, Season 21 is all winners.

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	15. Episode 13 The Finale Pt 2

Jeff soon arrived back in the states, in a city we call Las Vegas. AVGN, Nightwolf, Sub-Zero, and the jury were sitting on a mock up stage of the tribal council set, waiting for Jeff with the votes.

Jeff soon arrived and greeted the survivors.

"What's up?"

All of the contestants cheered.

"Excited I see. Anyway, it's time to read the votes. Before I read them, here's whats at stake. One millions dollar prize, and the title of Sole Survivor. Tonight, you want to see your name. It takes at least 4 or 5 votes to win. I'll read the votes."

"WIN IT ALL SUB-ZERO!"

"THE SPIRITS ARE WITH YOU NIGHTWOLF!"

"HE'S THE ANGRY VIDEO GAME NERD! GO FOR IT!"

First vote,

…

…

Nightwolf.

…

…

Sub-Zero. One vote Sub-Zero, one vote Nightwolf.

…

…

Angry Video Game Nerd. Tied one vote each now.

…

…

Nightwolf. Two votes Nightwolf, one vote Sub-Zero, one vote Angry Video Game Nerd.

…

…

Nightwolf. Three votes Nightwolf, one vote Sub-Zero, one vote Angry Video Game Nerd.

…

…

…

The winner of Survivor Edenia, NIGHTWOLF!

Cheers erupted throughout the whole audience, with Nightwolf calmly bowing to the jury and the final 3, thanking them for the win as well as the spirits. Both AVGN and Sub-Zero congratulated him on the win. Soon the jury came over to the Final 3 and started to congratulate them. Then afterwards the first 7 contestants booted, Rain, Quan Chi, Noob Saibot, Kabal, Kano, Stryker, and Kenshi, soon joined them. Sektor was not invited for obvious reasons.

"He believed in the ancient Native American spirits and with his strong beliefs and morals, Nightwolf was able to bring Earthrealm back together after a critical tribal council, and with it all under his belt, Nightwolf truly deserves this!" cheered Jeff.

– – – – –

Thank you for reading my seventeenth season of Survivor.

AVGN got a vote from Jade; Sub-Zero got a vote from Smoke; and the rest voted for Nightwolf.

AVGN will be considered 3rd Place and Sub-Zero 2nd Place, as AVGN got 7 total votes, and Sub-Zero had 0 votes. That counted against either of them during the game.

Nightwolf, in the original write up, was meant to be the villain, which was pretty much doing the same stuff Sub-Zero and Smoke did during the merge. Also during the Finale, Smoke and Sub-Zero flip flopped positions.

I hope Nightwolf didn't get too annoying with his whole spirit talk. Compared to N. Tropy of Virmire, who always talked about time, and didn't do anything, Nightwolf did a lot, so hopefully it made him likable.

The next season is Survivor: Destiny Isles, with 20 pre merge boots from SEGA All Stars to Edenia. 10 of which you, the fans, voted in as players.

**Manono: B.D. Joe, Barney, Bomberman, Jared, Niko, Quan Chi, Rain, Rizzo, Samara, and Shadow**

**Salani: Ashton, Cloud, Dexter, Hartman, Leafeon, Luigi, N. Tropy, Tails, Urcle, and Vixey**

This will be premiering sometime next week. I hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
